The Troubled with Marriage Laws
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: When Hermione is matched by division to her best friend Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and two of her past loves Jason 'Jax' Tyson Santos and Seth Patterson. Let's just say it's going to be one hell of a reunion for the former flames especially since Harry and Ron had no idea about this until now… Hermione with 5 husbands where two of them are her old flames? why me?
1. Prologue

**The Troubled with the Marriage Law**

 ** _Summary: When Hermione is matched by division to her best friend Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and two of her past loves Jason 'Jace or Jax' Santos and Seth Patterson. Let's just say it's going to be one hell of a reunion for the former flames especially since Harry and Ron had no idea about this until now… Her attempt to undo the decision reveals a long-hidden curse working the pure-blood lines. She's also determined to find a way to break the curse before the day she walks down the aisle but, what happens when the closer she gets to each of her fiancée's including her former flame where it brought memories when they were together before they broke her heart… despite how they called in to a truce before she slapped, punched and hexed both her former flames leaving her best friend Harry, Draco and Blaise to blankly stare at the girl by walking out without looking back. Of course for Jax he was... unable to move so Seth being his half-brother went after her despite how Harry wanted to go after her but, after one look well he didn't want to deal with Hermione's wrath either leaving the room in an awkward silence._**

 **Prologue**

 **[flashback back in 4th year in Hogwarts] …**

Hermione just recently turned 15 thanks to the time-turner back in her 3rd year … things have been extra intense between the _'Golden Trio'_ Harry just found himself in the middle of the tournament where he told his friends that he didn't put his name in the Goblet and didn't had a choice to participate. Of course for Hermione she believed him in an instant unlike Ron. He practically accused him for not telling him for putting his name in the Goblet which cause the boys to argue and not talk to another one for the next four months… that was until Harry survived the first task which was against a dragon and not just any dragon a horn tail dragon which nearly gave Hermione a heart attack as she kept covering her eyes against her brother's robes at the time. Hermione, her siblings, Neville and Luna are the only ones who seemed to believe Harry which he gave a thankful look unlike everyone else in Hogwarts.

When Harry told Hermione that he didn't put his name in the Goblet that's when she blurted out she already knows this and once they figure out who did ... they'll work together to figure out the clues and everything. That was until Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua came into the picture. Hermione quickly explained in a rush mind you that Harry can barely understood what she said except gaping at his best friend in shock.

"Honestly Harry you can't be that shocked. Do you really think I wouldn't believe you? I knew you didn't put your name in the Goblet and I'm always going to be there for you no matter what…." Hermione began to say pausing for a moment looking at her siblings raising their eyebrow at her "Speaking of secrets… we have to talk," she explained with a serious tone.

"Sure Mione what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well…." Hermione began to say looking at her siblings who gathered in a circle as they were sitting by the lake "I'm not an only child… I have older siblings who goes to this school," she explained.

"Siblings?" Harry blurted out "I thought you were an only child?"

Hermione shook her head _'no'_ "No… you and Ron assumed I was you just never ask me about my family when it comes with that stuff," she says with a shrug.

Harry kept gaping at her like a fish leaving Hermione to snap him out of it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER SNAP OUT OF IT AND STOP GAPING AT ME LIKE A FISH?!" she snapped leaving him to shut his mouth.

"Sorry Mione I'm just shocked… that's all..." Harry comments.

"Are you done?" Hermione blankly stares at him leaving Harry to nod at this "Good now as I was saying I'm not an only child, I have four older brothers and two older sisters. Two of them are living in America which is in New York as an auror while my two older brothers Jayden and Cameron along with my two sisters Ariel and Aqua are currently in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the same ages as Ron's siblings. Zane is the same age as Bill, then there's Henry who's the same age as Charlie then there's Jayden who's the same age as Percy then there's Ariel and Aqua who are the same age as Fred and George then Cameron the youngest of my brothers a year younger then Ariel and Aqua then there's me and then my parents announced they're pregnant again only this time they're twins. Elias and baby Evangeline 'Evie' who are now 10 months old. They're going to be turning 1 years old within two months so it's not so bad. So basically I have like eight siblings altogether," she explained.

Again Harry was gaping at her like a fish leaving an awkward silence.

"Hey cookie you ready to go?" Jayden asked; Hermione's older brother who just happened to walk by.

"Yes I'm ready to go come on Harry you're coming with me and stop gaping at me like a fish already," Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled under his breath as he was dragged by his best friend to the join Hermione's siblings at their hang out spot.

"Harry this is Jay, big brother this is Harry the one I told you about and no he didn't put his name in the Goblet so you can tell your classmates to stop glaring at my best friend," Hermione growled at anyone who wants to mess with the Gryffindor princess.

"I know cookie you told me this before," Jay replied.

"Yes but, did you agree with those badges that they had on," Hermione narrowed her eyes at her big brother at this.

"Of course not oh and before I forget Seth wanted me to give you this," Jay replied giving her a package.

Hermione's eyes soften at this with a sigh "How is Seth? I heard about his mother being sick. I hope she feels better," she whispered.

"She'll be fine it's just a cold but, I'll send her your regards," Jay replied.

"Good I was hoping to see her this summer. I even got her a present," Hermione replied grabbing something out of her book bag which was a book of Pride and Prejudice; the original copy from Jane T. Austin.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Jayden asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"What she loves this book," Hermione huffs at this.

"Riiiight… and what did Seth give you in that package?" Jayden asked knowing his best friend but, wasn't sure what to think of it since Seth and Hermione weren't exactly close but, was a bit surprised that Seth would give her a package.

"Oh this … Seth wanted to give me my late birthday present. It's the thought that counts," Hermione waves it off.

"Oh really… and what exactly did he get you I wonder…" Jayden asked sensing overprotective brother mode thru his voice.

"I haven't checked yet," Hermione began to say opening the package with one rip leaving Harry to gape at her which she ignored his expression and made a gasp "I can't believe he remembered…" she whispered.

"Remember what Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione took out the package and showed stuff animals of a Panda Bear (her favorite animal), a necklace of a sapphire heart similar to the one in Titanic and earrings jewelry which was Sapphire blue which was a matching set with a locket. It had a card inside.

 _"Dearest Mi, my baby dove,_

 _I hope you don't mind but, I may of went a bit overboard when it comes with the panda bears. I knew you loved them when I was in San Diego Zoo and I knew you wanted something to remember by so I got all the panda bears I can find and there you go; I also added new books for you to read since I knew you loved to read from what Jay told me. I figured you might need it. I also heard that your best friend Harry had his name in the Goblet when everyone didn't believe him except you, Neville, Luna and your siblings including myself. I knew from personal experience that I don't like to be in the lime light for being famous thanks to my father's name but, I keep myself under wraps when it comes with that stuff._

 _Anyway I hope you have a good birthday Mi and just because you and Jax aren't together no more that doesn't mean the rest of us forgot about you. Jax and I still stay in contact and I wasn't sure if you want me to still talk to him since he's also one of my best friends besides Jay anyway. Hopefully one day you and Jax will be able to talk and be friends again. I know what he did was horrible. Believe me I gave him an earful when I learned what he did to you. I couldn't believe it myself when I heard this from Ariel when she tried to hex him more than once without my knowledge. Remind me not to get in her bad side. I love you princess with my whole heart and hope you hear from you soon._

 _P.S. I love the present you gave me ;) didn't think you had it in your Mi. but, I figured I do the same except …without anything on if you catch my drift ;) … ermm... hopefully your brother Jay won't kill me. Got to go I love you babe ;)_

 _Always Yours_

 _Seth._

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked noticing Hermione blushed really red.

Hermione coughed cleared her throat a bit "Oh it's nothing Harry… he just remembered my favorite animal… it's a panda bear isn't it cute. I'm going to name him Sethy because he's so cutee" she cooed holding her stuff animal and didn't even care who saw her well except Malfoy and his cronies who had this odd expression on their faces.

Harry chuckled at this "Leave it to you Mione to hug a Panda Bear," he says.

"Oh hush Harry he's my Panda bear. Sethy meet Harry. Harry Meet Sethy the panda bear," Hermione introduced them to one another and again Harry just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Sethy says it's nice to meet you Harry," Hermione beamed with a smile.

"Uh... nice to meet you too Seth," Harry awkwardly shake the stuff animal of a panda leaving Hermione to beam into a smile which he can't help but, smile back since he loves when she smiles.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to write back to my boyfriend Seth and tell him that I love the present that he gave me. I hope you don't mind but, I'm going to use Hedwig to send this letter Harry," Hermione asked as she hugged her stuff animal very close.

"I don't mind Mione just make sure she gets fed before she takes off huh?" Harry asked.

"Thanks Harry you're the best," Hermione beams with a smile and kissed him on the cheek that left him to blush as she walked out as if it was a normal thing for her and left which took 10 long seconds for Jayden to realize what his baby sister just said.

"Wait did she just say that Seth is her boyfriend," Jayden slowly says this almost coldly even.

"Erm... yeah why?" Harry asked.

"THAT BASTARD!?" Jayden growled turning to his sister that left everyone in the great hall to jump from his scream "HERMIONE SAPPHIRE LILIAN JEAN GRANGER WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND SETH ARE BLOODY DATING?!" he exclaimed leaving Hermione to yelp and ran fast before Harry can answer and gape at his best friend as she ran behind her sisters as Jayden was screaming and yelling after as Ariel and Aqua tried to calm down Jayden while Draco and his friends just stared at the scene with gaping at _'miss golden girl'_ as they learned she has a boyfriend.

"Well, well, well it's looks miss golden girl got herself a boyfriend who knew," Draco comments leaving Harry glare at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy,"

Draco smirked "Oh really? Seems to me that your jealous Potter," he taunted him which left Harry's tongue tied "What? Cat got your tongue,"

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry grumbled under his breath.

 **[end of flashback] …**

Later that year…. once Jayden finally calm down he told Seth if he hurts his baby sister there will be hell to pay which he responded _"I love her Jay there's no way I would ever hurt her_ ," he told him leaving Jay to nod in approval. Seth and Hermione started dating after he went to visit her and her family that summer and kept things quiet until Jayden found out and well let's just say he wasn't happy to say the least until he finally accepted them as a couple. You can say they fell in love much to Jax displeasure. Don't get him wrong Jax was happy for Seth and Hermione but, that didn't mean he had to like it … since he also learned a few things that his father failed to mentioned. Seth and him are half-brothers where he lost his mother that year … so you can say it's a bit tense for the family. He had to watch over his little sister Jadene 'Jade' when she's only 5 years old; his mother had cancer and it broke his heart.

2 years went by for Hermione and her friends and their now in their 6th year when things started to get really intense. Hermione's older siblings are now graduates and off to their new lives much to Hermione's sadness. They were very close that Jay and Cameron insisted that whenever she's done with school she can stay with them for the summer if she wanted which she happily accepted because she wanted to spend that much time with her family.

During that year she also learned that both her twin sisters Ariel and Aqua are dating the Weasley twins (Fred and George) much to her shock that she threaten the Weasley twins if they were to hurt her older sisters they would go thru her much to their shock that they told her that they had no plans on breaking their heart which made Hermione happy about it except Mrs. Weasley though she kept quiet for awhile until she learned that the girls that Fred and George are dating are Hermione's older sisters much to her shock since she was the last one to find out. Both Fred and George made sure to keep it under wraps when it comes with their relationships even Angelina and Katie Bell the Weasley's ex-girlfriends were happy for them. Angelina is dating Oliver Woods much to everyone shock while Katie Bell was dating Nelson Baxter who was from Australia. He and his family moved to England 2 years ago so they met through Hermione as he was her neighbor. They're very close to one another.

Seth and Hermione continued to date until her professor/headmaster Albus Dumbledore was murdered by another professor Severus Snape who was once his friend in her sixth year. It was completely tragic. Hermione knew that she had to protect her family so she erased her parent's memory and told her siblings the plan. Ariel and Aqua would have to go into hiding in Tokyo, Japan with their grandparents with their youngest siblings (Elias, and Evie) who were only 3 years old at the time and were very sad to not see their older sister Hermione who are they're very fond with. It broke Hermione's heart as well when she had to the biggest sacrifice breaking up with Seth despite how he healed her heart after what Jax did… when she finally got a response from Seth he said he felt the same way and understood why they had to break up and told her that they'll always be friends.

Once that was settled she and Seth stayed in touch until it was none… she got a letter from Seth's mother that he died from the shooting in the navy. There was a bomb attack from the enemy and Seth being the hero of his station he was saving children away from the attack and well you can guess that he was instantly killed. When Jayden told his baby sister the news she collapses as her legs gave away and instantly cried shaking her head in denial that he couldn't be dead. For Jay being her big brother he had to hold back his feeling inside because he didn't want to look like a sissy in front of others but, when he's alone he would cry his eyes out because Seth was his best friend.

Hermione told her siblings that they had to go into hiding in Australia. They would have new identities and wouldn't remember her because of it; of course her siblings protested at this stating they wouldn't forget her despite how she'd erase their parent's memories but, it was the only way to keep them safe so they had no choice in the matter. Zane, Henry, Jayden and Cameron all had families on their own so they had to split up. Zane and Henry were staying in Australia to keep an eye on their parents while Jayden and Cameron were in America of New York then there's Ariel and Aqua who kept protested on their baby sister that she was so young to fight the war which Hermione huffed and puffed by this by explaining it doesn't matter if she's young or not. She's not leaving Harry or Ron after a lot of arguments they finally agreed so they went into hiding under different names and stayed in America of Los Angeles, California.

A few days before Hermione learned Seth's death she knew that she, Harry, and Ron had to hunt the horcruxes to destroy Voldemort and to do that… she couldn't go back to school because they're officially at war. Hermione had to keep her feeling aside for Harry's sake since he needed her and being Hermione she couldn't just let him down. Harry was planning on going by himself but, Ron caught up with him stating that they wouldn't be able to survive without Hermione in 3 days which he quickly replied don't tell her I said that. Once Bill and Fleur were announce husband and wife they were on a run hiding.

It was tough for Harry, Hermione and Ron because they were on a run they had little food and water that Hermione had to find some scraps of food that she was going to eat but, gave it to Harry and Ron instead despite how Harry protested that she needed to eat and told him she wasn't hungry. Ron being Ron just grabbed the sandwich and told her thanks with his mouth full leaving Hermione to stare at him disgusted _"That's so disgusting Ronald how many times do I have to repeat myself to not eat with your mouth full,"_ she scolded him.

Ron rolled his eyes _"Sorry,"_ after swallowing his sandwich.

After months of hunting the horcruxes things were tensed between the Golden Trio, first Ron complaining about how hungry and tired he was. The relationship between Ron and Hermione was simply platonic although Ron didn't think so because he had feelings for her while for Hermione well she was still heartbroken over Seth's death so she wasn't ready to date anyone yet. The only person who knew was Harry because he met Seth once and they got along very well and when he learned that he passed away in the army his heart broke for Hermione because he knew how much he meant a lot to her.

Hermione was keeping watch while Harry and Ron were sleeping although Harry wasn't asleep so he went to check on Hermione. He noticed that the snatchers pass them stating _"Well at least we know that your protection spells work Mione"_ and walked together back to the tent. Ron noticed two of his friends were gone and accused them that they betrayed him stating that they're together. Hermione tried telling him that there's nothing between Harry and herself as they consider themselves as siblings unfortunately Ron was too stubborn to listen that left the three friends to argue and Ron walking out. Hermione tried to get Ron to come back but, instead he just left without the Horcrux necklace. It took a few minutes for Ron to realize what he just did so he went back to visit his older brother Bill and his wife Fleur at their aunt Muriel's house.

When Bill found out he smacked his brother on the head telling him that he was a bloody idiot for leaving Harry and Hermione like that and told him he needed to apologize to his friends. Ron bowed his head in shame knowing his brother was right. He stayed at least a week before he went to find his friends. One night Ron and Harry managed to found each other from a small pond where Harry found the Gryffindor Sword by destroying the horcrux as Harry learned how to open it. Ron however saw how his insecurities through the horcrux that Harry tried to snap him out of it by not listening to it. Ron finally managed to snap and destroyed the horcrux. It took the boys to work things out the only thing they needed was for Hermione to forgive Ron.

Once they came back Hermione was crying in her sleep (not because of Ron, it was for Seth) but, neither of the boys knew that. Harry called over Hermione to come out and saw Ron who gave a half sheepishly best friend "Hey" Hermione stood there which felt like hours that Harry knew beforehand that he had to hold her back who kept hexing and hitting Ron to the death until she broke down crying telling him he's a bloody idiot for leaving her and Harry when they have the horcruxes to hunt which he immediately agreed. Hermione glared at him and without thinking she punched him on the nose after she walked out to cool off and things got extra tense after that.

It took a few weeks for Hermione to forgive Ron after everything and thought of going to Luna's house because she recognized the symbol somewhere before and that's what they did. Once they reached to Luna's house that's when they learned from Luna's father that she was kidnapped from death-eaters and eventually got away to the forest where they were confronted with snatchers who recognized Hermione's scent of her perfume and instead of taking them to the hunt they ended up in Malfoy's Manor after they lied about their names. Hermione gave Harry a stun hex so that the snatchers wouldn't recognized him.

Draco lied stating he didn't recognize him but, that was until the snatchers were fighting over the sword which left Draco's crazy aunt Bellatrix to freak out. Harry and Ron were both separated from Hermione as they were sent to the cellar and found themselves with Luna, Dean, the goblin Griphook and Olivander. Ron threaten Peter **"Don't you dare touch her you bloody bastard,"** he snarled.

Harry and Ron were trying to think of a plan to save Hermione as they kept hearing her screams echoing through the room haunting through the art room. Hermione screamed as Bellatrix kept torturing her while Draco had to look away as he couldn't look. That was until Dobby came to the rescue Harry and his friends. Harry asked him to take Luna, Dean, Olivander, and Griphook away to Shell Cottage which is where Bill and Fleur were and told him the plan. Once Dobby came back he stunned Peter Petergrew (who betrayed Harry's parents) and raced to save their best friend Hermione was still tortured as she had a scar on her left arm that says _'Mudblood'_ that she stole from Sirius vault. Once Dobby did what he had to do and saved his friends and battled the Malfoy's but, unfortunately Dobby the free elf didn't make it.

They ended up in the beach of Shell Cottage as they were saddening over Dobby. Fleur did what she could to heal Hermione's scars but, unfortunately she couldn't heal the scar on her arm which the knife that Bellatrix used was cursed and stole it from Sirius vault. Fleur felt she failed her friend but, told her that she was very brave to do what she did which left Hermione to smile sadly and told her _'Thanks Fleur'_ in French. Dobby was buried at the beach with Ron's and Dean's help while Luna stayed behind to watch over Hermione as they were sharing a room at the moment.

Luna and Dean decided to head back to Hogwarts while Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to go the Gringotts Wizarding Bank in disguise with Griphook the goblin's help as they made a deal to help one another to exchange for the Godric Gryffindor's sword, broke into Bellatrix Lestrange which happens to have the horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff cup which was hard to grab because there were hidden traps that left Harry, Hermione and Ron to get somewhat burned inside the vault with the help of Griphook to help them but, instead they were betrayed by the goblin leaving the three friends behind. Although they managed to escape just in time by fleeding away on a half-blind dragon that was part of the security for the vaults leaving parts of the bank in ruins.

That was until they decided to go back to school to grab the last horcrux but, unfortunately somehow they set off the silent alarm in Diagon Alley. Aberforth Dumbledore younger brother of Albus Dumbledore who's the owner barman of the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade and assisted Harry Potter and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger from a distance. It took Aberforth to reconsider helping Harry and his friends because he didn't trust his older brother to give them a suicide mission but, eventually he helped them and allowed them to use the secret tunnel that connected to Hogwarts where Neville came to aid them explaining what was happening to Hogwarts unknown that there were snatchers and death eaters coming their way.

Neville explained what was going on in Hogwarts and lead them into the hide out where he also pointed out how Professor Snape was now the Headmaster of the school but, didn't leave the office much and kept to himself. Harry explained to his friends that they're looking for something that was in Ravenclaw's house which Luna and Clio explained that it could be a tiara which most people known as a legend. They came up with a plan to look for the horcrux until Professor Snape (current Headmaster) learned that Harry Potter was in the grounds of Hogwarts to confront him about it. They managed to battle one another until Severus Snape fled to escape. Harry and his friends split up to look for the horcruxes until Luna followed him telling him that Rowena Ravenclaw's great granddaughter who she says is very shy towards others by going up to the Ravenclaw's house which Luna followed him to snap him out of it stating the Horcrux could be in the other side of the castle (RoR a.k.a. Room of Requirement) once they destroy the current two horcruxes Voldemort will be in his weakest point.

Hermione didn't have time to think as she continued to fight and took out as many death eaters as she could until she froze in her spot and saw her once friend _(a.k.a. her ex-boyfriend Jason known as Jace or Jax)_ as his father was Jason so most people who knew him personally would call him 'Jax' while some call him Jace. Either one was his nickname that was until Ron her best friend cut her out of her thoughts.

"MIONE DON'T JUST STAND THERE MOVE. WE HAVE A BLOODY WAR TO WIN!" Ron screamed after her.

"Ron- "Hermione was cut off because Ron jumped moving Hermione out of the way to save her where Jason (her ex-boyfriend known as Jax) instantly killed the death eaters with one of the deadly curses and overheard him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BLOODY BASTARD?!" Jax snarled kicking the death eater who's now dead spitting on him with an irritated huff.

Ron rolled over groaning helping up Hermione "Um thanks mate," he replied with a smile

Jason turned to Ron and Hermione as her face expression turned pale white almost like she seen a ghost while he made it seem it was nothing "Oh no worries there mate… I uh been wanting to kill that bastard since he killed my mum…" he slowly replied as he felt the same way when he saw Hermione. The love of his life…

Again there was an awkward silence between the former couple giving a half smile "Hey Mimi…" he whispered, unfortunately Hermione couldn't breath and noticed her face drained paler then before "I guess… you're still mad at me huh…I'll uh just go this way then…" he explained walking the other way.

Hermione didn't answer as she felt very conflicted and torn at the moment _'Damn you Jax damn you to hell,'_ was her first thought that came into her mind.

"I wonder who's he?" Ron blurted out turning to Hermione as her face expression drained "Mione you alright?"

 **[no answer] …**

"Mione…?" Ron asked waving his hand over her face.

Hermione of course wanted to answer but, held her conflicted emotions as she didn't have the time to think this through at the moment "Don't worry about him Ron… he's just someone … he's probably in a different year then us," she paused for a moment knowing that Jax can hear her as he's a few feet away from them "Come on Ron we got to go Harry's counting on us to destroy the horcruxes," she hissed at him dragging Ron to the other side of the castle not looking at her ex-boyfriend Jax.

Unfortunately, Jax overheard her answer as his expression fell bowing his head in shame as he knew this wouldn't be easy when it comes with his ex-girlfriend… the love of his life… his first love as his best friends Jayden and Cameron's friendship was strained because on how he broke their little sister's heart. In fact, he was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't noticed that his ex-girlfriend came back as she and Ron split up through the crowd by whacking him on the head harshly that left him to yelp completely startled.

"JAX WHAT IN MERLIN ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hermione hissed at him in low tones whacking him on the head which he was about to protest "You know what never mind. Bloody hell don't just stand there pay attention?! Are you mad or are you trying to get yourself killed?!" she exclaimed as he couldn't exactly speak as he was too shocked and brought a small smile on his face as he kept fighting against the death eaters over and over.

"Mimi I- "Jax was cut off as Hermione had an icy cold stare that left him to shiver hissing him on low tones.

"Just because you're fighting in this war don't think for one second we're back to being friends or think that I haven't forgiven you for what you did years ago," Hermione harshly hissed at him.

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, Mimi I- "Jax protested and again she cut him off before he can explain himself.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't have the bloody time to have this meaningful conversation with you since we're in a bloody war so do us a favor by helping Fred and George they're in the left side of the Astrology Tower and I'll go to the right side," Hermione ordered leaving Jax to gape at his ex-girlfriend as he didn't answer; even after all these years she still hasn't forgiven him… and again he didn't pay attention until she whacked him on the head that left him to yelp "DAMN IT JAX STOP GAPING AT ME LIKE A FISH AND BLOODY MOVE IT NOW!?" she snarled leaving him to run to the left side to help the Weasley twins and felt this uneasy feeling that he shouldn't leave Hermione by herself but, then shook his head knowing she'll be fine…

Hermione grumbled under her breath in French "Bloody idiot can't even pay attention considering we're in a bloody war," she huffs heading to the right side of the castle not even noticing that Harry and Ron were looking for her as she was continuing to fight against the death eaters until she heard the first years screaming their heads off who were two young girls while another kid who she had to guess was in his 3rd year trying to fight the death off as they kept screaming taking them to the Room of Requirement as her expression turned from angry to furious to icy cold with fire in her eyes and trust me you don't want to piss off the smartest witch of her age in Hogwarts.

"Stupid bloody death eaters!" Hermione snarled in French as she went into mama bear mode running after the young ones to the Room of Requirement passing Harry and Ron through the crowd until Harry stopped turning to his left seeing Hermione.

"Ron was that Mione?"

Ron bumped into Harry "Bloody hell how did we keep missing her wasn't she was just behind us and then poof she's running the other way before either of us can notice," he complained.

Harry swore under breath dragging Ron not far behind "Mione where are you going?!" "Mione! Mione!" Ron and Harry yelled after her.

"Those damn bloody death eaters grabbed the first years and heading to the Room of Requirement!" Hermione answered in the background "There's no bloody way I'm going to let them hurt them and if those death eaters touch one finger on those kids I'm going to rip their necks and limbs before they can say BOOM!," she snarled as her hair was up similar to a mama lion protecting her cubs running quite fast that left Harry and Ron to blink their eyes.

"Blimey … I don't think I ever seen her this angry before and since when can she run that fast," Ron blurted out as they both ran after Hermione to the Room of Requirement.

Harry sighed "Come on Ron let's go after her she could be in trouble," he answered as he put the two remaining horcruxes in their pockets as they needed to help Hermione.

"Hey Harry quick question?"

"Ron we don't have time for questions we have to help Mione,"

"I know that but, what did that guy call Mione Mimi…"

"What guy?"

"You know the one I told you about Mione and I were fighting off these death eaters were Professor McGonagall was and this guy came out of nowhere blasting him with the curses and just when I was about to ask him who he was he was talking to Mione as they knew each other,"

Harry stopped to take a breather "What are you talking about Ron?"

"This guy he was wearing all blue, 2 inches tall than me and had brown eyes somewhat dark skin like Zabini's skin color and had muscular abs I'm guessing. Mione said he was a year ahead of us but, I reckon he's an American because I never seen him before.

"Wait what? Are you sure?" Harry asked who looked alarmed by this.

"Yeah last time I saw him he was on his way to help out Fred and George," Ron pointed out.

Harry swore under his breath "Ah… shit… and what did Mione do…" he quickly changed the subject.

Ron blinked his eyes rethinking what happen "Well actually she didn't do anything…he called her Mimi then said something about _'probably still mad at me huh? I'll be over here…'_ and then-actually come to think of it… she looked really pale and- "he was cut off by Harry.

"Ah bloody hell… if I'm right … Mione isn't going to like this…" he swore under his breath.

"Why not it's not like they knew each other or something right? I mean he seems like a nice bloke and after all he did save Mione and I," Ron pointed out.

Harry swore under his breath once more "Ron… there's something you have to know… that guy that saved you and Mione…that was Jax… I don't know much about the bloke because Mione refused to talk about it but, if I'm right he's her ex-boyfriend," he explained.

"Wait what?" Ron stopped to look at Harry "When did they went out and why didn't I know about this?" he asked.

"Ron we'll talk about this later" Harry ignored his question as they didn't have time to talk at the moment "There it is let's go," dragging Ron inside before the door closed.

In the other side of the Room of Requirement since there's a lot of things inside Hermione was fighting off against the death eaters with a deathly curse that killed Harry's parents which she didn't like the feeling but, killed them anyway as she grabbed the kids running to the exit until she was outnumbered by Malfoy (Draco) and his friends.

"Well… well… well… look what we have here…the mudblood where's your little body guards Potter and Weasel," Crabbie sneered.

Hermione grabbed the two girls and their brother behind her "Stay behind me," she whispered as the kids whimpered in fear.

"Well what are you waiting for Draco fight her," Goyle hissed at him.

"I'm not afraid of you Goyle. You don't get the guts," Hermione snarled.

Goyle sneered "Want a bet," he answered grinning madly about to do the spell but, Harry and Ron stunned him as they both arrived in time grabbing a broom so they can get away.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione replied battling Malfoy (Draco) and his goons.

After the long battle Crabbie couldn't control his wand as he drew the fire spell that had the Room of Requirement in fire that Goyle, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Harry with the first two years and the 3rd year raced the exit as they needed to get them safe until they were farther away which Hermione told them to run straight to the Great Hall as they hugged her thanking them for saving them which she smiled. Hermione saw that Harry and Ron needed her help so she went to help her two best friends. Unfortunately, they had to climb up because the whole place was in fire that was until Crabbie foot slipped and fell into the fire. Draco felt sadden for his friend as he continued to climb to the top with Blaise and Goyle.

That was until Harry grabbed the two brooms and passed it to his best friend as they climbed up to get out of the Room of Requirement just before they could exit the room he couldn't help but, feel like he owed Draco for what he did back at his house and made a defeated sigh swearing under his breath.

"We have to help them," Harry yelled at his friends as he turned around to help Malfoy and his friends, of course Ron wasn't full supporting this considering he's complaining at the moment.

"Are you mad Harry," Ron screamed at him.

"JUST DO IT RONALD?!" Hermione yelled at him.

"If I die because of this I'm going after you Harry," Ron exclaimed grumbling under his breath.

"Mione you grab Zabini, Ron grab Goyle while I grab Malfoy," Harry ordered ignoring Ron at the moment.

"Why do I have to get Goyle if it wasn't for the bloody git the whole place wouldn't be caught in fire," Ron grumbled.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND STOP COMPLAINING RONALD BEFORE I FLY OVER THERE AND HEX YOUR BLOODY ARSE WITH MY WAND?!" Hermione snarled at Ron who yelped shaking in fear.

"What got her knickers in a twist…" Ron grumbled as he flew a bit closer to his friends "Hey Mione…?"

"What!"

Ron grew quiet as he held his breath "Is it true?"

Hermione's eyes grew icy cold "Is what true Ronald," she growled.

Ron gulped nervously "That you dated that Jax fellow and how come I never knew about that," he squeaked hiding behind Harry who sighed at this.

"Damn it Ron I told you not to mention anything," Harry screamed.

"But, why do I always have to be the last one to know about this," Ron complained.

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED RONALD WE'RE IN A BLOODY WAR SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THIS?!" Hermione snarled leaving Harry and Ron to yelp shaking in fear.

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but," Ron protested.

"Not now RONALD?!" Hermione screamed and lowered her broom a bit as she held her breath to calm down "Grab my arm Zabini hurry before we're all done for!" she reached her arm for Blaise to grab on.

Blaise instantly grabbed her arm and jumped onto the broom as he had his hands over her small waist not realizing he was holding his breath while Harry and Ron did the same with Malfoy (Draco) and Goyle (Greg) as they raced over to the exit.

"Bloody hell we're all going to die. We're all going to die," Ron panicked at this.

"Ronald…" Hermione calmly says leaving Ron and the boys to shiver from her tone of voice.

"Y-y-yeah Mione?" Ron squeaked.

Hermione flew a bit closer grabbed his collar leaving him to widen his eyes in horror by slapping him on the face leaving Harry and the boys gaping at them "SNAP OUT OF IT AND CALM DOWN. YOU'RE THE LEADER GET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE I AVADA KEVEDA YOUR ARSE OR ELSE WE'RE ALL DONE FOR GOT IT?!" she snarled.

"Yes ma 'me" Ron squeaked as he flew ahead with Goyle leading while Harry and Hermione flew behind with Draco and Blaise.

Malfoy (Draco) raised his eyebrow sensing something off about Granger (Hermione) "What's up with Granger?" he muttered under his breath.

Harry shrugged not sure what got her upset until he saw Hermione swearing under her breath in French with a murderous expression on her face.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE F******* KIDDING ME?!" Hermione exclaimed turning the broom to the right leaving Zabini (Blaise) to panic as she started to move and standing on the broom steadying herself.

"G-Granger what are you doing?!" Zabini panicked which left Harry and Malfoy (Draco) to turn to see what's going on seeing Hermione steadying herself against the broom.

"Steady the broom Zabini!" Hermione snarled noticing Harry and Draco panic looks well mostly Harry though "Harry you guys have to go ahead without me because apparently my EX BOYFRIEND decided to be a stupid arse git!" she screamed.

"Mione wait!- "Harry protested turning to Hermione but, before he can continue Hermione jumped to the pile of towers where the fire was practically surrounded leaving the boys to widen their eyes in horror.

"Potter please… don't tell me that Granger just jumped into that tower you do know that Greyback and his pack is over there right?" Draco flatly replied.

"Harry" Ron screamed in the background "Mione where are you guys?"

"Ron Mione just jumped into that tower over there! I can't see her anywhere," Harry panicked swearing under his breath "Damn it Hermione! Where are you!"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Ron screamed leaving Harry to wince at this "WHAT IS SHE MENTAL SHE CAN GET KILLED?!"

"You don't think I don't know that! We have to find her now!?" Harry panicked and before either of them can answer they heard someone's voice echoed in a few feet away yelling at Jason (Jax) while Fred and George was gaping at the girl swearing in 24 different languages at the guy.

"JAX WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED I SWEAR TO MERLIN YOU ARE SO (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep)-(Beep)-(Beep)-(Beep)- (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep)-(Beep)-(Beep)-(Beep)-" Hermione yelled at Jax in French, Italian, Japanese and other languages she can think of leaving the Harry and the guys to blankly stare and gaped at the girl "IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU CAME HERE OF ALL PLACES WHEN WE'RE IN A MIDDLE OF A BLOODY WAR!? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FIND OUT BECAUSE I SWEAR ONCE I'M DONE WITH GREYBACK AND HIS PACK I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU NEXT IF TI'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO. WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE POOR FREDDIE AND GEORGIE BY THEMSELVES LIKE THAT. ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL?!" she screamed breathing heavily where they noticed Greyback about to attack Hermione but, she knocked the werewolf out.

"Fred… George… "Hermione calmly says leaving the Weasley twins to shiver "When I say Duck you DUCK GOT IT?!" she ordered.

"Mione how are you- "

"Wait what- "Fred and George were confuse by this.

"DUCK! DUCK! DUCK! DUCK!" she snarled.

Fred and George did as they were told as they both ducked while Hermione threw one of the deadly curses towards Greyback and his pack who was about to attack again.

"CRUCIO!" Hermione calmly says causing Greyback and his pack to scream in pain "CRUCIO?! CRUCIO!? CRUCIO?! CRUCIO!?" she continued to use the deadly curses "CRUCIO! CRUICIO! CRUCIO!" repeating the curse a few times leaving Fred, George and the boys to shiver as they watched Hermione torturing Greyback and his pack "This is for Sirius, his brother Regulus, Harry's parents James and Lily, Neville's parents Frank and Alice along with EVERYONE THAT I EVER CARED ABOUT?! ADVADA KEDEVRA?!" she screamed pointing her wand at Greyback and his pack, there was a green light flashing leaving Harry and the boys to cover their eyes from the light. Once it was cleared they saw Greyback and his pack's eyes were hollow facing the ceiling knowing they're all dead.

"Bloody hell," Ron blurted out.

Hermione turned with her eyes ice cold "Well" she demanded leaving Fred and George to jump "Don't just stand there Fred, George jump!" she screamed as she got another broom out of her beaded bag which is now bigger than the boys thanks to her wand leaving Fred, George and the boys to blankly stare at the girl "STOP GAPING AT ME LIKE A DAMN FISH AND JUMP TO THE BLOODY BROOM?!" she screamed leaving the boys to yelp.

"Yes ma'me" Fred and George gulped nervously as they jumped to the broom.

"How in Bloody Hell did you manage to fit that broom into that tiny bag," Fred muttered under his breath.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY MOVE OUT NOW?!" Hermione snarled leaving him to yelp.

"Yes ma 'me" Fred squeaked giving her a salute causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hey Mimi what about-" Jax was cut off as she grabbed him by the arm causing him to freak out as his legs were now in the air holding onto the broom for dear life until he moved his body to steady himself onto the broom but, unfortunately Hermione wasn't done with Jax as she slapped him hard on the face that a loud crack was heard that left the boys to wince as she kept swearing like a sailor yelling at him while Harry, Malfoy (Draco), Ron, Goyle (Greg), and Blaise following suit a few feet away behind them not wanting to be in the piss off witch.

"JASON. JACOB WILLIAM SANTOS," Hermione coldly says causing Jax to shiver gulping nervously at this.

"Y-y-y-yes Mimi," Jax squeaked.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING FRED AND GEORGE BY THEMSELVES TO FIGHT OFF GREYBACK AND HIS PACK OR ARE YOU JUST PLAIN STUPID?! I SWEAR TO MERLIN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO BLOODY MURDER YOU MYSELF, REVIVE YOU THEN KILL YOU AGAIN 100,000,000 maximum and KICK YOUR BLOODY ARSE UNTIL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL FOR BEING SO CARELESS THAT YOU COULD'VE GOT EVERYONE KILLED?!" she screamed at him.

Fred and George along with the boys were scared shitless watching Hermione screaming and swearing like a sailor.

"Mimi that's not what happen…" Jax weakly protested leaving her to snarl and grabbed her ex-boyfriend "Whoaaaaa-wait, wait, Mimi I can explain- "and sat him down behind Zabini (Blaise) who nearly fell off his broom but, steadied himself as he didn't have anyone with him at the moment.

"Zabini your sharing with this bloody idiot," Hermione stiffly replied.

Blaise was about to protest but, from her icy cold expression he held his tongue clearing his throat "Yes ma 'me" he mumbled under his breath in Italian _'when or how did she get so strong'_ leaving Draco and Goyle to stare at him weirdly but, had a feeling he didn't want to get in her bad side after witnessing her murder Greyback and his pack well… they didn't want to risk any chances to piss her off more then she was.

Once they were safe flying out of the Astrology Tower Zabini (Blaise) turned to the mysterious person who looked deadly pale seeing how high they were with a calm look on his face "What the bloody hell did you do to Granger?" he blurted out.

Jax blinked his eyes looking at the person in front of him about to open his mouth to answer but, Blaise cut him off "You know what never mind I don't want to know what you did to piss off Granger but, you're damn lucky we're in a war right now..." mumbling under his breath in Italian "Whatever you did I don't want to be in your shoes," he pointed out leaving Jax to give a defeated sigh.

"Mione where are we going?" George yelped as he noticed how high they were "I thought you were afraid of heights?" he mumbled under his breath.

"We don't have time to talk about this George," Hermione cut him off turning her head to face him "In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to get everyone to safety here," she calmly replied causing the Weasley twins to hug each other in fear once again.

"Mimi…." Jax began to say noticing Hermione's cold icy stare causing him to gulp nervously "I know I don't have a right to be in your life anymore… after what happen between us…" he can just feel the icy cold stare staring at him "Jay and Cam were hard to get in touch until I saw Ariel … she told me you send them away to keep them safe away from the war… I panicked… and I was worried… and… I couldn't just lose you in this war not until you know the truth," he explained.

Blaise and the boys looked cautiously at Hermione who had this icy cold expression almost unreadable for Jax to read since he can read her like an open book but, now … he can't even tell what she's thinking anymore.

"Well that's just plain too bad," Hermione flatly says "Because I have nothing to say to you not after you cheated on me with that bitch?!" she exclaimed.

"Mimi you can't be serious!" Jax screamed after her "After all we went through you really want to believe that. After everything we were best friends Mimi we knew each other inside out you can't honestly believe that after everything we went through you would believe her over me…. your boyfriend… your best friend… who happens to be your first love while you're mine… the one person who you used to run too every time someone tries to bully you or when you told me about Malfoy and his cronies until you punched the bloody git in the face in your 3rd year and told me it felt good do you even remember who taught you that," he cried out in protest.

"Yes well…" Hermione coldly spats leaving Jax to flinch "Clearly it changed between us didn't it because we haven't seen each other in over 6 years since the day you cheated on me on our 3-year anniversary with that slag of an ex-girlfriend of yours now did it?!" she snarled leaving him quiet.

"But, but, but, but, but- "Jax protested weakly as they headed outside of Room of Requirement which took them awhile to be into safety leaving everyone to sigh in relief then Harry, Hermione and Ron kicked the diadem into the fire and closed the door behind them "Mimi you don't mean that…" he sadly says in a whisper tones by moving a bit farther away from the door.

Harry was breathing heavily as he felt the pain that Voldemort felt while Draco, Blaise and Goyle left to the other side of the castle running away.

"Bloody hell we're never doing that again, no matter how many times you both want to save people even ex-lovers who's trying to get everyone killed," Ron complained which left everyone to glare at him with an icy cold look mostly Hermione though "What?" he asked.

Apparently Hermione was breathing heavily as her tone of voice was cold as ice **"Jason. Jacob. William. Santos,"** Harry and the boys shivered form her tone of voice "Don't think just because you're hiding behind Harry and the boys do you really think I would let you get away with you just did," she calmly replied; again the boys shivered that left Draco and his friends to hide behind the tall statue by the corner. Jax slowly looked up seeing his ex-girlfriend Hermione's eyes in anger with fire in her eyes breathing heavily coming and gulped nervously.

Harry who was closer to him.

"I don't know the full details between you two but, at this rate you might want to run now," Harry flatly whispered.

Jax didn't have to be told twice as he got up and ran the other way heading to the Great Hall screaming his head off while Hermione ran after him screaming after him "JAX GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY COWARD AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN," she yelled running after him but, was hold off by Harry and Ron by the waist until she bit Ron and got away leaving him to yelp in pain.

"Oh no she got away," Ron whined at this waving his hand a bit "She bit me,"

"Come on Ron we have to grab Hermione so we can destroy Nagini the last horcrux," Harry hissed in whisper tones dragging Ron ignoring his question as they finally managed to find Hermione hexing poor Jax and saw that Nagini (the snake) was heading towards straight towards Hermione from behind until Ron and Harry made a fast plan to grab the snake's attention.

"Hey you big snake over here!" Ron blurted out heading towards him instead of Hermione while Harry tried to kill from behind but, tripped over his feet as Nagini did a hiss towards them grabbing Ron to the other side "RON RUN!" he screamed in horror as they tried to run but, thankfully Neville came just in time "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIE YOU EVIL BLOODY SNAKE!" he exclaimed cutting the snake's head off much to Harry's and Ron's relief.

Once they finally found Hermione who was breathing heavily almost as she was about to pass out but, she got up as Harry and Ron yelled for her fighting off the death eaters and instantly killed them with one wave that instantly killed the death eaters immediately leaving them to widen their eyes in shock as they continued to fight off the death eaters. Hermione was breathing heavily waving it off "We have a war to win and Harry kill that bloody bastard before I do it for you," she coldly says.

Harry nodded knowing not to be told twice and that's when Harry and Voldemort finally battled and won leaving _'Lord Voldemort'_ defeated as they were finally free leaving everyone to cheer for this as every death eater had run off while the aurar's chased after them. Most of the death eaters were dead while the ones who escaped were captured. Harry and Voldemort fought off and won the war. Harry and his friends won once Harry used the deadly curse "AVADA KEDEVRA!" Voldemort instantly died that left the light side to win the war.

"We did it Mione… we really did it," Harry tiredly says.

"Yes we finally did it…" Hermione gave a small smile nodded at this "We're finally free Harry and Voldemort won't return… so what's there to worry about," she replied sadly.

Harry frowned at this comment about to ask but, she cut him off "Come on we should check on Ron and see if the others are alright," she suggested leaving Harry to nod at this.

"Sure," Harry answered as he put his arm around his best friend heading inside the castle to celebrate seeing as they just won the war.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **Yes, I'm finally done with this introduction it took a while but, I finally finish it. I also want to point out the ones who play Jason (Jax or Jace) is Taylor Launter and the one who plays Seth is BooBoo Stewart. Don't forget to R/R.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: I Don't Enjoy Divination!**

"I don't believe this!" Hermione growled, crumbling the official Ministry of Magic documents in her hands.

It's been nearly five years since the war has ended some were having a hard time while others were trying to redeem themselves. For Hermione it seems she can't get a break with the Ministry despite how she's now a Healer everyone thought she would instantly be in the Ministry staff but, she politely declined just like Harry and Ron did. Harry would be a Professor with Neville as the Defense Against the Dark Arts while Neville was Herbology while for Ron he went after his dream as a Chaser in Quiddich his longtime dream. She'd thought for certain they'd come to their senses and reverse the ruling before they got to her. But, then there it was… her invitation to meet with the Ministry-sanctioned Matchmaker, clutched in the talons of the owl that waited ever-so-patient at her window this morning.

Harry, Ron and Hermione friendship was going strong but, for the heroes it would seem the Ministry had other plans for our heroes, family and friends. Ron and Hermione tried to date but, turns out they were more like brother and sister before their friendship was ruined. Ron was now a famous Quiddich player-Keeper for the Cannons his favorite team and all so he was now in the Switzerland preparing for the next Quiddich game as he got V.I.P. tickets for his two best friends to watch his game. For Harry and Ginny, they decided they were better off as friends so Ginny and Dean decided to give their relationship another try so far it's going quite well for the couple as they're both in Quiddich teams.

Back to the present, shaking his head Harry sighed as he watched her storm through the foyer of 12 Grimmald Place "Hermione- "

"It's bloody ridiculous! I usually have no trouble not bringing my modern Muggle-world understanding into Wizarding things, which you well know but, this- "She spun on her heel, shaking an angry finger in his face "They have gone completely mad honestly! What were they bloody thinking how could they do this in this day and age!?" she exclaimed.

His brow furrowed as he stared at the dainty, balled hand, shaking in fury before his eyes. She was just as terrifying in her wrath as she'd been when she was twelve or when they were in the war trying to kill her ex-boyfriend Jason where people know him as Jax. One would think a decade of friendship would've been more than enough time for him to realize he was one of the only of those people who could diffuse her.

Certainly the law was a recent development but, he thought she'd have been better prepared when they finally called on her. "Hermione-"

"This is backward and … totally barbaric. How can they expect us to fall in love by this stupid bloody law!?"

"Barbaric?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake "Hermione will you please stop and listen to me for a second,"

Frowning, she met his gaze raising her eyebrow at him.

"We're talking about an arranged marriage not trussing up the centaurs like carriage horses. And you're not alone okay," Harry pointed out as he pursued his lips as he shook his head at her "We're all being put through this and besides it probably might reach Ron but, we can't know for sure since he's in Switzerland right now isn't he?" he asked.

Her body dropped a bit in his hold as she dropped her head down against his shoulder. She didn't want to be the only person to be angry over this. She didn't want to calm down. if anything she was positive this was exactly the sort of situation over which she had every right to be upset.

"I'm not wrong about this," Hermione sadly says, the words spilled out into a whisper "That all our friends… while some who has families on their own are being forced through the same thing doesn't make it any better. Half of our friends are already has a family while the rest of us have to be forced into this,"

Harry gave a smile, as he pushed her back a little, catching her gaze "I never said you were wrong… just lashing out a bit mostly at me," he gave a half-shrug as she bit her bottom lip to hold in a laugh "It's not like I have any control over this since I'm a Professor instead of an Auror like everyone claimed I would be," he explained.

"Well you did pass the test just like Ron did but, then you both changed your minds," Hermione pointed out.

"True but, like I said it's not like I have any control over this Mione. I'm just done fighting you know until this happens,"

"Alright… alright okay," Hermione wiped her hands over her face into a calm gesture as she let out a rattling breath "Everyone has to do this and no one else is making a fuss … "she let out her voice trail off nodding to herself "It's for the greater good of the Wizarding community right?" she asked.

His bottom lip stuck out in a thoughtful pout. Well, she managed to talk herself down from that faster than he expected but, that didn't mean he wanted to do this either. They're in the same boat after all.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, making her chestnut eyes wide and pleading with the bambi doe look leaving him to sigh in defeat knowing he couldn't say no to her. With that look she didn't need to speak the question.

"Yes, I'll go with you Mione,"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Hermione hugged her best friend causing him to laugh as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You know…" Harry muttered with a grin as he hugged her with the same gesture "Whoever this future husband of yours turns out to be. He's probably not going to like this part of our friendship," he explained.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish and scowl at him "Well then with my future husband he will have to learn to deal with it," she huffed.

"Of course," Harry replied "Well shall we then?" gesturing his arm being the gentleman that he was.

"Of course young sir," Hermione smiled as they headed to the floo and headed to the Ministry.

Harry relinquished his hold on her and followed her back through the foyer. He didn't know if her future husband was lucky or doomed.

"Your hand, please," Dru (short for Drusilla), the matchmaker, said again as her tone was short. Her thin lips pursued waited for Hermione to do as instructed.

"Miss. Granger you must," The Ministry official standing over Drusilla's shoulder-Hermione haven't bothered to recall his name-prompted gently over her.

Holding out a sigh and showing the good grace not to roll her eyes, Hermione at last extended her arm, holding her hand over the pile of opalescent, crystalline dust on Drusilla's desk. Most people call her Dru but, for Hermione she distastes the woman with a passion.

She bit her lip, bracing herself for the flash of pain as the Matchmaker pricked her finger. Watching the blood spill out, she found herself oddly fascinated by the clean of light off the crimson droplet.

It splashed into the crystal dust, turning into a shiny, purplish stain.

Now that was done, she could see the official and Drusilla both release a sigh of relief. Honestly, she couldn't be the only one who'd put up a fight over this.

Though… she didn't doubt anyone else had to be asked repeatedly for a solid twenty minutes before relenting.

Clearing her throat, Drusilla raised her wand-elm, Hermione she would have to guess from the color of the wood and inscribed with beautifully embellished runic symbols. She waved the instrument over the glittering dust, muttering the incantation under her breath.

Hermione swallowed hard, forcing her gaze to the floor as the mix of blood and crystalline grans swirled and shifted beneath the force of the Matchmaker's command. She didn't want to see the results. The best she could hope for was that this perfectly-paired wizard the spell was supposed to find her wasn't some pure-blood elitist not fully won over by the Post-War reformations.

She could only imagine how painful or frustrated meeting her future in-laws would be.

Everything in her line of sight became a means of distraction. The lightly-scuffed toes of her black leather boots, the faded blue denim of her jeans, with their Muggle-fashionable torn knees, the tiny, barely-noticeable bits of fuzz clinging to the bottle hem of her dark-blue jumper.

She knew she had to be here today but, she had deliberately decided not to go out of her way to dress nicely for the meeting in the subtle show of protest. Unfortunately, the gesture seemed lost in the two Ministry members before her.

"What?" The official's voice was high-a tone of voice of disbelief. "I-I don't understand. This has to be sort of mistake,"

"Surely this can't be the first?"

From the way the volume of the Matchmaker's voice shifted, Hermione thought that the woman Drusilla's must've turned to the speak over her shoulder to the supervising wizard "Allow me to clarify. I've never heard of this happening before?"

"But how -surely you made a mistake on this Dru?"

"It's not a mistake I assure you,"

"Yes, it does … merlin knows it has to be she can't be having that many suitors,"

Drusilla forced out a sigh from between her pursed lips "I have no idea. I mean it's right there, she has— "

"Okay what?!" Hermione snapped at the two finally having enough of the cryptic discussion "I'm standing bloody right here?!"

She lifted her gaze, hoping that perhaps their confusion denoted something wonderfully momentous-like saying their Matching Divination coming up blank! Yes, that would've been a wonderful thought! That could be certainly be… true.

Hermione's thoughts ground to a halt and her jaw dropped as she saw what they were fussing over. The blood-stained crystals dust had swirled into a definite likeness of not one face but, five.

The images of five wizards stared back at her from the desktop. Three wizards who remarkably very familiar to her … while the last two … her face turned ghostly pale white as if her past came to bite her in the ass _(a/n: I just want to let you guys know that Taylor Lautner will be playing Jason Santos (a.k.a. Jax) then there's BooBoo Stewart is going to play Seth Patterson-Hermione's lost loves. Two of those guys were the love of her life during her Hogwarts days … that she doesn't like to talk about her past)_

"That can't be right…. tell me that your both gone completely mad?!" Hermione screeched leaving the Ministry and the Matchmaker to wince at her answer

"Miss. Granger there's no need to yell," the Ministry official answered.

"Those two… no, no, no, no, no, I refused to be married to them?!" Hermione screeched angrily "One of those men are dead?!" she screamed.

"Excuse me?"

" **I SAID,"** Hermione coldly spats pointing at Seth, her long lost love " **HE'S DEAD. HE'S BLOODY DEAD. HE DIED IN THE NAVY THANKS TO THE BOMB ATTACKS** when I was 16 years old!? I saw the body myself. I went to his bloody funeral with his family who's been nothing but, kind to me who's best friends with my family and you sit there showing me his picture…disrespecting his memory with me. Are you trying to make this a joke because it's not bloody funny!? I demand you take his picture off right now?!" she screeched grabbing her wand against the two.

"Miss. Granger I assure you it's not a mistake… "the matchmaker Drusilla calmly replied.

"YES IT IS!" Hermione eyes grew angry " **SETH PATTERSON**. That's one of my husband's isn't it. He's dead you inconsiderate woman!? Don't you dare stand there and tell me he's alive. I went to his bloody funeral 10 years ago. He died when I was 16 years old. We dated for nearly 2 years and you're telling me he's my husband when he can't be. He's been bloody dead for years so don't you **BLOODY MERLIN TELL ME HE'S ONE OF MY MATCHES**?!" she screeched angrily.

"You two dated for nearly two years…" the Ministry official raised his eyebrow at this.

 **"THAT IS NOT THE BLOODY POINT AND YES WE DID. HE WENT TO THE ARMY AT AGE 18 AND DIED IN THE NAVY AT HIS BASE. HIS BODY WAS SENT TO HIS FAMILY. THEY SET THEIR FUNERAL 2 WEEKS LATER. I SAW THE BODY MYSELF?!"** Hermione screamed angrily.

"Well… I assure you Ms. Granger he's not dead… we would've seen his records," the Ministry replied.

"No you wouldn't. He was born in America of New York. I would highly doubt the American Ministry would send you anything when it comes with Seth since my big brother Jayden is the current Minister over there," Hermione growled.

"And what about the other four suitors?"

"What about them?"

"Do you have a problem with them being your husbands?"

Hermione body instantly grew stiff glaring at the matchmaker with no response, how dare that woman disrespect her lost love and backpedaled a step, all but, collapsing into one of the chairs that faced the Matchmaker's desk.

"I-I think she's going to need a minute or two" the Ministry official said to Drusilla in a stage-whisper.

"Yes, and I needed your statement for being obvious to notice the girl's state of distress Marc,"

"Marc… that was your name," Hermione muttered absently as she shook her head at this.

Marc humped, folding his arms across his chest. He reminded himself that she'd just been out of shock, she could've been held responsible for any rude statements that fell out of her mouth just now but, couldn't imagine seeing someone who came back from the dead would be a huge shock for her.

"This is a mistake,"

Frowning, Drusilla stepped around the desk and moved to settle in the chair next to Hermione's "I'm sorry, Miss. Granger. There's no mistake. You have five perfect matches here to be your husbands,"

Hermione looked up, meeting the other witches gaze staring at the Jax's picture … Merlin she hasn't seen him since the chaos in the war ignoring the butterflies in her stomach not wanting to admit to herself that he still looks good even Seth… and sat up straight "I can't- can't have five husbands. Especially not them. There has to be something in the Law about this!"

Feeling for the younger woman, Drusilla sighed and reached out to place her hand over Hermione's "The Law states that the Muggle-born witch or wizard must wed with the pureblood to whom they are matched. The magic here selects the wizards to who you're more suited. I would have to say that you're certainly matched … with Mr. Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Dominic Zabini, Jason Jacob William Santos and Seth Neil Milo Patterson Miss. Granger,"

Hermione's face fell, her eyes growing wide.

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger but, if the magic itself cannot choose between these five then neither can we?"

Turning to face Drusilla, Hermione clung to her hand "But, there has to be some sort of mistake…. Seth can't be alive… I just saw him…" her voice was in a broken heart whisper "Please… please… just try again!"

Drusilla looked around the room, her expression thoughtful. Rolling her eyes noticing Marc expression and finally nodded "Fine. However, I must warn you Ms. Granger that the results will likely be the same. There's no mistake on this. Do you still want to give another try?" she asked gently.

Hermione's heart sank, millions of conflicted questions filled her mind but, she'll think about that later and offered a shrug "Well, I supposed that I would have to accept the results then,"

Nodding again, Drusilla gave the girls hand another pat and stood.

"Your hand Ms. Granger," Drusilla's instructed as she prick Hermione's finger showing the results again. It's been going on for nearly 4 hours that she finally accepted the results.

Outside of the office once Hermione reached inside, Harry was pacing back and forth that most of the Ministry officials were watching the poor bloke going mad muttering under his breath wondering what's taking so long and finally sat down after giving up half an hour or so that he decided to take a nap until his best friend comes out. That was until the door finally clicked open that Harry bolted upright at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He didn't even realize he'd drifted off as he waited on the bench outside of the Matchmaker's office. Blinking hard, he lifted a hand, rubbing at his eyes behind the wire rims of his glasses.

He looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him. Her eyes were wide as her expression had drained from her face, she clutched five small boxes in her hand as if it was the last thing that she wanted to hold but, unfortunately life didn't come as planned.

Shooting to his feet, he slipped his fingers around her elbows rambling asking questions "What happen? What took so long and- "noticing his best friend's expression drained white "Mione…. are-are you alright? You look like you're about to throw up do you need to go to the bathroom?" he asked worried for his best friend.

She forced a smile. He's always so concerned about her. Her best friend, the person who understood so well, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

Inhaling deeply, she blew the breath out slowly "Well…" she said pausing to force a gulp down her throat "It took so long because I had them recast the divination a … a few times that I lost count on how many times we did it. And, um… well … it's you,"

His jaw fell out as he tried to process her words "Me," he squeaked all confuse "I don't—wait what? You look like someone just ran over Crookshanks because you were matched with me?"

A nervous laugh bubbled out of her "No, no," she whispered, shaking her head as she handed him a box "That… I think we could make it work…Harry," she whispered; didn't many husbands and wives eventually come to consider one another best friends? They'd just … be starting backward.

Harry still didn't quite know how he felt-he was certain the missive information that he'd been matched was being penned as they spoke—as he opened the box. Inside an opalescent band of purplish-red rested against a simple bed of black velvet.

"The um the rings are part of the- "Hermione held her breath which Harry rushed her to the bench to sit down "They um… they form from the mixture of Drusilla uses for the matching…" she stopped there, unsure how he'd feel about walking around with her crystallized blood on his finger.

He shook his head, removing the ring from the box and slipping it on. She was right, he thought, they would make this work. They'd been through hell and back together; he knew if anyone could make an unexpected things work they could.

"Hermione, are you really okay with this?" he lifted his head as he asked, spotting the glint of slivery purple-red on her own finger.

Her expression became guarded suddenly as he followed his line of sight. How could she tell him? How was this part of it ever going to work?

"You… were already wearing your ring when you came out of the office, weren't you?"

She nodded, biting her lip at this.

"So, the last four boxes aren't yours…?"

Hermione couldn't even shake her head. Instead she looked away, as her brow furrowed with a distant look on her face. This time Harry couldn't read her. She had this guard auror around her. Harry thought he was going to fall back onto the bench behind him. That… no… what?

"I'm not sure I understand Mione?"

"I … don't either… not really," she licked her lips nervously almost like she was going to cry but, she kept talking as she reached her empty hand out to tug at Harry's fingers, intertwining them with her own "Um, but, I-uh somehow have-five perfect matches who are pure-blood wizards,"

His face scrunched in an unpleasant anticipation. If this was her reaction, then it couldn't be good. He understands that if he was having an issue processing the situation then he couldn't begin to imagine what she must be feeling just now.

"Mione… who is it?"

Hermione swallowed uncomfortable as she dropped her head forward "Um…. it's-"

"Granger, Potter," a remarkably familiar voice said from behind her "I should've known working in the Ministry I'd be bound to run into you two sooner or later," he drawls a comment.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy," Harry sarcastically replied.

Hermione spun around on her heels. Her jaw dropped as she found herself staring at Draco Malfoy. Those cold, slate-grey eyes, that perfect, pale face—with the most oddly charming dusting of a five o'clock shadow gracing his jaw—and sleek, platinum hair were just as she remembered.

But, it wasn't the recollection of classroom arguments or fleeting war-time alliances that caused her heart to drop into her stomach.

"Him," she said, the word squeaking out of her in a barely audible whisper.

Harry's eyes widen as his gaze darting from Hermione to Draco and back "Him?"

She nodded, repeating herself "Him,"

"Bloody hell you can't be serious,"

"Trust me I had the same reaction as you did…"

 **[back in America-2 days ago]**

Jax is a reasonable bloke but, one would think he would get a break from the Ministry in England. He and his half-brother Seth were currently living together in New York with their best friends Jayden and Cameron Granger who happens to be Hermione their ex-girlfriend/first love older brothers. Jax dated Hermione for nearly 3 years she was only 10 when they started dating while he was 12 at the time. He grew up quite well and knew that Hermione was a muggleborn witch just like she knew he was a pureblood wizard but, kept his family name under wraps not wanting anyone in the wizarding world to find out who his father was.

"So I see you saw the announcement too huh?" Seth asked.

Jax looked up to see his youngest half-brother with a conflicted expression on his face "Yes, I did…" he slowly said this.

"Were you summoned to the Ministry in England to meet up with this matchmaker," Seth passing another fire whiskey to his brother.

Jax sighed "Yeah …what about you?" he asked.

Seth nodded at this "We're supposed to go there a.s.a.p. I just the letter when I was hanging out with Jayden and Cameron. They said 'hey' to you," he pointed out.

Jax gave a small smile "How are they?"

"Their good… watching the kids as usual,"

"And Mimi…"

Seth shifted uncomfortable "They talked to her every other day when they're not busy but, she seems good from what they told me anyway…" he slowly replied.

"Do you ever wonder…what would happen if we saw her again…" Jax whispered.

"Every day…" Seth laughed sarcastically "I can't even imagine what Mya is going to think … seeing me alive this whole time claiming that _'I'm dead'_ when this whole time I've been alive for nearly 5 years… karma can be a pain in the ass sometimes," he huffed throwing the bottle into the fireplace with a distant look on his face.

"What time are we supposed to go to England?"

"I don't know I didn't really read the whole thing all I know is that we both have to go to England as soon as possible I have no doubt that Jayden and Cameron are looking into this knowing Mya … she's a muggleborn witch… who knows what could happen down there," Seth replied with a distant look on his face.

"Why would they want us there though we don't even live in England anyway," Jax sipping his fire whiskey.

"Who knows the Ministry down there went into chaos during the war when _'you know who'_ was alive… and now that they're done with the war, the reporters wouldn't stop writing stories about Mya or her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. As far as I know Ron is in Switzerland for his Quiddich Match while Harry and Mya are still living in England," Seth whispered.

Jax looked at the letter "It said that we're supposed to be there in Friday…it's Wednesday right now there's no way we can just go there when they feel like it," he exclaimed.

"Imagine how Mya is feeling Jax it's not fair for her to marry pureblood wizards who she might or not know them. Who knows who could it be?" Seth pointed out.

"Do you really want to go to England to get married to a pureblood witch or with Mimi," Jax pointed out.

"Honestly…" Seth grew quiet looking up at his older half-brother "Both. I want to see who's my wife and … I want to see Mya again… "bowing his head in shame "I wanted to write or call her even but, Jayden told me she was in a relationship at the time and I didn't want to be a burden in her life… "he whispered.

Jax grew quiet "I haven't seen her since the war in England," he whispered.

Seth whip splashed turning to him "What do you mean you haven't seen her at the war in England," he whispered widen his eyes in horror "Please tell me you didn't Jax…"

"And what if I did… I had to protect her Seth," Jax pointed out.

"She doesn't need protecting Mya can take care of herself just fine," Seth growled "You know that better than anyone and you knew her longer than I have,"

Jax grew quiet bowing his head in shame "I know…I know… I just … I miss her …" he whispered.

Seth soften his eyes "You don't think I don't miss her too…" running his fingers through his hair "Hell you're not the only bloke who loves that girl Jax… I love her too… we both do… in our own way and I'm sure she loves us in her own way except when you broke her heart … with me our break up was mutual … despite that it hurts that I couldn't be with her anymore but, I managed to slowly move on and started a new life for myself…. But, I do know is that I'm always going to love her… no matter how time flies fast for us … I'm always going to love her… she's not just Zane, Henry, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua little sister to me… she's a heroine in the wizarding world. One of the powerful muggleborn witches known to man and she's going to change the world without even knowing it… so yeah I know exactly how that feels missing her every day isn't going to change anything Jax and you know that. It would take a bloody miracle for her to forgive the both of us including myself for making her thinking that I'm dead… I could've died in the army but, I didn't thanks to Tai… I owe him my life because of him… and I know deep, deep down that Mya is going to forgive me. She always been the forgiven person but, with you…. It's a different story because no only you broke her heart but, nearly ruined our friendships with the Granger Family because of it," he explained.

"Don't remind me. I know what I did was horrible believe me it's been haunting me the day Mimi walked out of my life Seth… but, she won't listen to me no matter how many times I tried to get her to listen to me she's too stubborn to hear me out," Jax cried out.

"Then make her listen and I mean really listen Jax… she needs to know the truth…" Seth whispered.

Jax grew quiet "I know…" looking at the letter "What time do we have to get there?" he asked.

Seth looked at the summon letter "As soon as possible," he replied.

"Then I guess I have to take care of things at work then," Jax sighed at this.

"There's no need I already took care of it…" Seth grinned showing an old pocket watch "This is our port key to England and I already got Nerds to pack our things for us and getting our place in England waiting for us," he explained,

Jax pursued his lips "Of course you did. How long do we have?"

"Our port key is undetected so we can leave whenever we want?" Seth answered.

Jax and Seth bought an apartment suite that was near Diagon Alley and found a job instantly working with Fred and George co-workers thanks to Ariel and Aqua who are their current wives.

They were pacing back and forth at their place well mostly Jax who was pacing back and forth while Seth watched his brother nervously staring at the letter.

"So … are we going to leave or what? The match maker doesn't like tardiness," Seth answered casually sipping his drink.

"Since when do you care what that match maker thinks," Jax dramatically exclaimed "You do know there's 50% chance that we might bumped into Mimi at the Ministry right," he pointed out.

Seth sighed "Yes I do realize that and what's the last 50% for?" he asked.

"That she's going to kill me more then she's going to kill you," Jax sighed dramatically.

"Well you were always the dramatic one," Seth looked at his watch "So what's it going to be… do we face our ex-girlfriend/lover and face her like a man or stay here to rot? Your choice mate?" he asked.

Jax took a deep breath "She's going to kill me…" he slowly replied.

Seth pats his back "She's going to kill the both of us but, at least I'm man enough to face her…" he shrugged.

Jax glared at him "Not funny and you didn't even try to contact her Seth," he pointed out.

"Actually I did… I saw her in Tokyo, Japan … she was with Jayden and Cameron with the kids in Disneyland…. I was going to go up to her but, that was before I found out she was dating someone else," Seth answered looking away.

"You mentioned that a few times from the past 3 days and- "Jax noticing Seth's face expression "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just… I been thinking what Jay told me the minute I saw her… 5 years ago back in Tokyo, Japan… he doesn't like to reveal a lot of things to me since we're _'her former flames'_ a.k.a. ex-boyfriends aren't supposed to keep track towards their ex-girlfriend Jax. She would think we're stalking her or something or some shit…" Seth sipping his beer "But, when I saw her…I felt my heart was nearly ripping out of my chest like I couldn't even breathe… she's still beautiful just like I remembered…and I miss her…" he whispered.

"That makes two of us…" Jax sighed "Ready to go...?

"Ready when you are…" Seth sighed activating the port key to the Ministry office.

Jax and Seth followed a few other Ministry co-workers that worked in England where Seth froze which Jax bumped into him.

"Owe what was that- "Jax froze when he saw their ex-girlfriend Hermione with Harry her best friend not far behind running passing them and didn't noticed them since they're in the middle of the crowd "Mione slow down," he called after her.

Hermione was currently in her St. Mungo's healer outfit putting her hair up in a high pony tail; she looked beautiful just like they remembered and inside the elevator "Hurry up Harry," she dragged him by the arm with a yelp as they headed upstairs.

"Oiii are you going to stand there or move I have to things to do," a gruffly guy grumbled.

"Sorry," Seth quickly apologized moving out of the way watching the gruffly guy heading forehead to his office.

"Rude much," Jax muttered under his breath "Can't he tell that we're not from around here,"

"Not really. The ministry doesn't really care who's rude to who," Seth pointed out.

Jax sighed rolling his eyes "Right…he's still a bit rude though," he comments.

"What else is new it's no better in New York that's for sure,"

"True…"

"By the way was that who I thought it was or was I seeing things,"

"Your vision is fine and yes it's her… it's really her…"

Jax held his breath feeling his heart beating rather fast "That's what I thought…come on we're up next," he pointed out.

"Wait hold the door!" an unfamiliar bloke called out where Seth held the door open for him "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

The unfamiliar bloke had blonde hair with his hair held back with a lot of gel raising his eyebrow at them "Are you two new around here I don't think I ever seen you two before?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of? So where you blokes from?"

"We've been traveling the world for a bit until we moved to America of New York and recently moved to England about a month ago and work in Diagon Alley" Seth lied.

"Really which one?" the unfamiliar bloke.

"The joke shop. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. We're good friends with Fred and George thanks to Ariel," Seth lied.

"Weasley twins huh?" the unfamiliar bloke raised his eyebrow "They make good business…they're not bad blokes…so which floor are you two heading?" he asked.

"The 21rst floor…"

"Hmm… weird that's where I'm heading too since that's my floor too,"

"Funny how we're all summoned to the matchmaker's office. Strange isn't it?"

"Yes I supposed it does…" the unfamiliar blonde bloke raised his eyebrow "You look really familiar to me have we met before?" he asked.

"Nope not really. I've been living in America most of my life before we decided to travel and moved to England," Jax lied at this not wanting to reveal much.

"Really then why are you blokes doing here in England of all places no offense there's not much except what happen at the war…you two wizards?" the blonde guy distantly replied leaving Jax and Seth to flinch.

"Yes we're purebloods but, we kept a low profile since then. We weren't in either sides of the war a few years ago," Jax lied on this.

The unfamiliar bloke slowly nods at this "Sounds reasonable. So what brought you two here anyway?" he asked.

"Apparently my brother and I are summoned to the matchmaker's office," Seth pointed out.

"Oh," the blonde guy furrowed his eyebrows that was until the elevator dinged it was the 15th floor where Jax decided to leave and dragged his brother Seth with him "I thought you were going to the 21rst floor?" he asked.

"We are… I just remembered that I need to talk to one of my friends in this floor we'll see you over there later though," Jax quickly replied.

The blonde guy shrugged "Alright see you," he says.

Once the elevator disappeared Seth looked at Jax confuse "What was that about?" he asked.

 **Jason's 'Jax or Jace' P.O.V.** _(a/n: I just wanted to clear the confusion Jason is known to either Jax or Jace but, mostly Jax in case you get confuse. Thanks for reading)_

"You really don't recognize him Seth?" I asked.

"Should I?" Seth asked.

"Yeah that was Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… the one that called Mimi that 'M' word that was forbidden in the wizarding world," I growled.

Seth widen his eyes in horror looking back and forth "But, he looked so … nice…" he says

I snorted "I hardly doubt he's nice Seth come on let's go," I dragged my brother inside.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Seth asked.

"Of course I do. Percy is in this floor," I replied.

"Percy as in Percy Weasley that one?" Seth slowly replied.

"Yes that would be correct come on," I offered as we headed to Percy Weasley office.

"Well alright you're the leader," Seth huffed at this.

"I'm hardly leader material," I rolled my eyes at this.

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

Once I reached to the 21rst level that's when I got off and paused on those unfamiliar blokes. We didn't talk much but, I had a feeling I seen him before but, I couldn't make it out. I shook my head at this and continued to my destination where I saw Potter (Harry) and Granger (Hermione) in their work outfits well Granger was while Potter was wearing his original clothes.

They were talking in low tones until I reached passed them.

"Granger, Potter," I drawled a reply behind Granger "I should've known working in the Ministry I'd be bound to ruin into you two sooner or later," he comments.

Potter turned to me and sarcastically replied "Nice to see you too Malfoy," he says.

That was until Granger spun around her heels. The minute she turned around I held my breath staring at her, she looked entirely different with her hair in a high pony tail, her healer outfit being one of the 'Main Healer' in St. Mungo's in her outfit while she had a natural look. Her chestnut brown hair and her brown eyes just like he remembered in school except her hair being bushy it was straight in a messy pony high tail if that makes sense.

That was until he heard her "Him," her voice squeaking in a barley whisper.

Potter widen his eyes following her daze from Granger to myself and back to Granger "Him?"

She nodded, repeating herself "Him?"

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Me?" Draco asked as his brows shooting up his forehead "What about me?" he hasn't got the foggiest idea what they're talking about but, the way they looked at him made him think he might be better off simply walking away rather than waiting around for them to explain.

Hermione was about to answer but, was cut off by someone interrupting them. Apparently it was one of her five fiancée's, her soon husband to be. Blaise Zabini another Slytherin who happened to be a pureblood just like Draco coming out of the shadows revealing himself smirking as his arms were crossed.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'm not the only one who saw the announcement," another familiar voice said from behind her smirking at the trio and gave a nod to his best friend Draco "Hello Drake, Potter…" and turned to face Hermione smirking "And Granger...lovely to see you looking ravishing and beautiful as ever Cara Mia," he explained as he lightly kissed her hand as their eyes met causing the girl to blush ignoring Harry and Draco gaping like a fish looks.

"Zabini," Harry nodded at this.

"Potter," Blaise smirked looking a bit amuse.

"You mind letting go of my best friend there," Harry growled grabbing his best friend into her arms.

Blaise chuckled "Seems to me that she enjoys me flirting with her isn't that right Granger," he smirked. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't hear him as she was staring at him as her eyes widen in horror remembering why she was outside.

"Him," she said, the word squeaking out of her in a barely audible whisper.

Harry's eyes widen, his gaze darting from Hermione to Draco, to Blaise and back "Him too," he says gaping at the two Slytherins.

"Do you know what's they're both talking about Drake?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed "No idea," he says.

"Bloody hell. Are you telling me that those two are also one of the-the-the- "Harry was spluttered as he couldn't speak causing her face expression paler and slowly nod at this.

"You're kidding please tell me this is some sort of joke,"

"I wish it was… but, it clearly stated you Harry, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and two others who I rather not talk about"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive I looked at the bloody thing more than 20x times today Harry which is why I took so long" Hermione waved her arms dramatically ignoring Draco and Blaise scandal looks "The law stated a muggleborn witch/wizard have to marry a purebloods wizard/witches apparently those two- "pointing at Draco and Blaise "Are the wizards that I have to marry including you," she whispered.

"Bloody hell," Harry grumbled putting his hands over his head.

"Believe me Harry I felt the same way,"

"And it resulted five of us… me, Malfoy, Zabini and-wait who's the other two…"

Hermione grew quiet… looking away with a distant conflicted look in her eyes.

"Mione… who's the last two?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I know there's a few changes but, I figured I would update while I'm ahead of myself. Thanks for reading and supporting my story I really appreciate it ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Old Flames Reunion!**

"Mione…"

"I don't want to talk about it Harry," Hermione screeched causing Harry, Draco and Blaise startled from her scream.

"Okay that's it," Draco exclaimed causing the alumni Gryffindor's startled "What in Merlin are you two muttering on about?" he demanded.

"It's not like it's my fault it's that matchmaker's fault," Hermione huffed ignoring how flush she was when Blaise flirted with her kissing her hand once more.

"Don't worry Cara Mia, I'll make sure to be the best husband to you," Blaise smirked causing her to blush as she opened her mouth in shock while Harry gape at him like a fish.

"Blaise quit flirting with Granger," Draco demanded.

Blaise laughed "Don't act like you didn't want to flirt with her Draco Merlin knows how many times you were always had a thing for her during our school days in Hogwarts," he explained.

"I did not," Draco who looked offended at this.

Blaise snorted "Sure you did. Why do you think Pansy hate Granger," he began to say with a charming smile turning to Hermione "Not that you're not beautiful and gorgeous as hell or anything because believe me you are," kissing her hand again "And being the head department in St. Mungo's did a number on you," he explained?

Draco gaped at him "Well she hates everyone who tries to flirt with me," he huffed.

"Didn't stop you from staring at Granger from afar if I didn't know any better I would think you were in love with her," Blaise teased his best friend.

"Shut up Blaise and I'm not in love with her," Draco huffed turning to Hermione who blinked her eyes owlish "I wasn't in love with you Granger believe me I hated you with a passion," he quickly added.

Hermione snorted "Trust me Malfoy the feeling is mutual, it's not like I had a crush on you Merlin knows we both know that I'm nothing but, a mudblood right?" she growled realizing why she hated Draco in the first place.

"Don't call yourself that," Harry cried in protest.

"Why not it's not like I'm ashamed of being one so why should I Harry. My parents are muggleborns that doesn't mean I'm not ashamed of them or my siblings who are just like myself and soon my twin youngest siblings will be just like us so why shouldn't I be proud of my heritage," Hermione explained.

Draco closed his eyes "Granger …" but, was cut off by Hermione.

"Lucky for you Malfoy I don't feel anything towards you except hate so the feeling is mutual," Hermione snorted looking away from him.

Blaise cleared his throat feeling the awkward silence "Granger I apologize for Draco's behalf I never hated you. I always admired how smart are you," he whispered.

Hermione was about to answer but, then her face expression drained even more as she just realized that two of her ex former flames will also be here soon … although mostly for Jax will be coming here since Seth is dead… he's been dead for nearly 10 years and found herself banging herself against the wall leaving Harry, Draco and Blaise to gape at her like a fish.

 _'Why me… why… why… why do I have to more than one husband,'_ Hermione sadly thought to herself _'And better yet why does it have to be with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini including my two ex-boyfriend's … Jason Santos and Seth Patterson … I could've been happier with just Harry but, oh noooooo it had to be five husband's suitors for me… it's not fair…'_ she whimpered sadly.

"Granger what are you doing?" Draco asked.

 **[no answer]**

"Granger!"

 **[no answer]**

"Granger will you please stop hitting yourself against the wall!"

 **[no answer]**

"GRANGER?! STOP IT!?"

 **[no answer]**

Draco grumbled under his breath _'stubborn woman,'_ and grabbed her by the shoulder "Damn it Granger stop banging yourself on the wall and explain what were you and Potter muttering about a few minutes ago," he explained.

"Oiiii leave her alone Malfoy can't you see she's bloody upset?! You would be too if you knew what's going on?!" Harry argued back.

"Then pray tell Potter what the hell is going on and why is Granger acting like a mad woman banging herself against the wall like that then hmm?" Draco argued back.

Harry was conflicted and felt irritated "If I knew what's going through her head right now she wouldn't be in this mess…" grumbling under his breath "Besides… she hasn't told me everything yet. All I know is that you, Zabini and I are one of those five suitors that was picked to be with Hermione. All five of us," he explained.

"Five of us," Draco dramatically says "What do you mean the five of us!?"

"Now Draco no need to be so dramatic," Blaise calmly began to say grabbing Hermione by the shoulders softly cupping her face "Cara Mia will you please tell us what's going on before Draco make a tantrum hmm?" he asked.

Hermione mumbled under her breath in Italian leaving Blaise to lean a bit closer "What was that?"

"I said … I'm marrying five purebloods wizards and three of you are my fiancée's that was picked Zabini…" Hermione whispered as she felt herself sick.

Blaise stared at her for a long moment "You're kidding please tell me that's some sort of joke," he flatly replied.

"Believe me Zabini I felt the same way and no it's not a joke,"

"Are you telling me that all three of us are one of those blokes?"

"Yes…" Harry spoke up shifted uncomfortable.

"So you're telling us that all three of us," Draco circled himself, Blaise and Harry "Are going to marry Granger with two other blokes," he slowly replied.

"That's right…" Harry slowly shifted uncomfortable.

"How in Merlin did that happen?" Draco blurted out waving his arms dramatically.

"Uhh…" Hermione said, fidgeting with the last four boxes in her hand.

Harry held up a hand in caution as he lowered himself to take a seat on the bench which they did except grabbing a chair to sit across from them "Malfoy… Zabini… I think you're going to need to sit down for this,"

Hermione watched finding it a bit amusing in a strange way as Draco's expression shifted to a mix of trepidation and uncertainty as he stepped around her. As for Blaise expression was hard to read more like conflicted mix emotions she couldn't really tell really. As they all sat down thinking to herself wondering how many conversations, arranged likes this, wait for them.

Well, she supposed it could've been worst… it could've been Ron as she shivered as she knew beforehand that they couldn't work as they tried to be in a relationship she couldn't imagine having many kids no offense to Mrs. Weasley or anything but, she doesn't want that many kids at least not right away anyway.

"Now then…" Draco paused for a moment noticing her forehead was red and flushed from banging her head against the wall "Who are the last two suitors Granger?" he asked running my hand through my hair feeling stress over this.

Hermione huffed looking away "I don't have to explain myself to you Malfoy," she says.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her "Oh really?" he drawled at this "Last time I checked we're in this together Granger. So you might as well tell us who it is?" he asked.

"No,"

"No, what do you mean no,"

"You heard me Malfoy NO,"

"And why the bloody hell not,"

"Because I refuse to talk about it ever,"

"Are they ashamed to go out with you Granger?"

"Awe damn it Drake," Blaise slapped his hand over his forehead while Harry bang his head quietly against the wall knowing how Draco Malfoy was knowing Hermione wouldn't take that comment very well.

Hermione's eyes turned harden for a moment poking me on the chest rather harshly I might add "No they're not ashamed of me unlike you Malfoy they never judged me for a being a muggleborn witch. They were my best friends growing up before we decided to date …who both loved me and my feelings verse versa their family aren't prejudice unlike someone people," she gave him an up and down stare then looked away "We just haven't talked since we broke up that's all…not that it's any of your business," she stiffly replied.

"Will you just stop being stubborn and just tell me?!"

"EXCUSE ME I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING WHEN IT COMES WITH MY PAST MALFOY IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT EVER?!"

"AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER Granger! So you might as well tell us now?!"

Hermione scoffed "When it comes with my past Malfoy what makes you think I will tell you now," she screamed out.

Harry held Hermione by the waist to calm her down "Easy Mione … people are watching us," he whispered as she freezes up noticing everyone staring at them and once she glared at them with her icy glare which left them to look away not wanting to be in her bad side but, snorted when some didn't want to stop snooping into their business as they tried to get closer but, thanks to Hermione's icy cold glare they yelped running away.

"I know this is probably not the best time or place to ask …" Blaise spoke up between the silence "Can you please tell us who's the last suitors Granger please Cara Mia?" he asked softly touching her cheek softly.

Hermione couldn't help but, shiver from his touch as she looked away "I just… one of them broke my heart and I never… forgiven him for what he did… and my other ex … he died in the army when he was 16… I haven't contacted him the minute we broke up and it's very complicated …" her voice was cracked "I really don't want to talk about this Zabini it's too painful," she huffed looking away holding back her tears.

Blaise soften his eyes "Of course it's understandable but, we do need to know who's the last suitors Granger?" he whispered.

"So are you going to tell us who they are or what?" Draco flatly replied.

Hermione was about to answer him but, was very irritated from Draco's attitude, grabbed her purse and walked out leaving Harry, Draco and Blaise to gape at the girl who gave Draco _'really'_ look from Blaise.

"Mione where are you going?" Harry asked snapping out of his thoughts running after her.

"I'm going home," Hermione growled glowering her eyes at Draco with anger "Alone!" she coldly spats.

"What about the matchmaker?!" Harry panics at this "You can't just leave,"

"Watch me," Hermione spats angrily grabbing her purse out of Harry's grasp "And by the way they can go straight to hell for all I care?!" and apparate with a silent _'pop'_ leaving Harry to gape at his best friend Hermione to leave so suddenly.

"Damn it Malfoy," Harry growled pushing Draco against the wall "Why do you have to be such a bloody git against Mione huh? She hasn't done anything to you except beat you in every class in Hogwarts… I don't know why you would hate her after what she did for you. If it wasn't for her Malfoy you and your mother wouldn't be stuck in Azkaban without second thought," and punched him right on the face "Even when we stuck by you at the trial you still have to be a stupid arse git …. Now I can understand why her brothers hate you because your aunt was the one that left her a scar on her arm that says 'Mudblood' they would've killed you if it wasn't for Hermione she stood up for you because of it," Draco grew quiet when he heard this I mean he knew that Potter and Granger were helping him and his parents with the trail but, to stand up for him shocked him "Now because of you I have to look for my best friend to convince her to come back and hopefully she didn't leave the Ministry because Merlin knows why she wants to come back here without you making it more difficult then it already was. If there's another way Mione and I are better off being married to one another without you slimy Slytherins around," he exclaimed and apparent with a silent _'pop'_ leaving the remaining Slytherins in an awkward silence while the co-workers watched the scene until they looked at them where they quickly went back to work.

"Way to piss off our fiancée Drake," Blaise sighed.

"What don't tell me you don't want to know who's the last two who are going to marry Granger Blaise," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, of course I do but, unlike you Dray I'm not one of those blokes that tends to push her when she's not ready to talk about you heard her Dray, Granger doesn't want to talk about it. The last two suitors are her ex-boyfriends. One name Jason but, people call him 'Jax' and the other is Seth unfortunately he didn't make it because he's dead. He died in the army at age 16… and if you weren't so insensitive we would've heard more of her story or else we wouldn't be in this awkward position right now," he explained.

Draco grew quiet knowing he's right "Yeah I know…" he whispers.

"Why do you keep doing that Draco in case you haven't noticed we're not kids anymore," Blaise sighed.

Draco shrugged "I don't know I just… it's just frustrating that she won't tell us who the last two are…" he whispered.

"Well if you weren't such an insensitive git she would've told us when she's ready Draco and for some girls it's a sensitive subject including Granger," Blaise pointed out.

"You don't think I don't know that… I mean I know she's a girl and all but, I didn't realize she would have a past relationship before Hogwarts," Draco pointed out.

Blaise shrugged "There's a lot of things we don't know about Granger and once we look for her you can apologize for being an insensitive git to her," he pointed out.

Draco sighed "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know," he waved it off.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"Stupid arse git," I grumbled under my breath until I bumped into someone "Oops sorry mate," where I realized it was Jayden, Hermione's older brother.

"Jayden!" I greeted my friend.

"Hey Harry," Jayden greeted me with a smile "How are you? Haven't talked to you in a while?" he asked.

"I'm good, good," I nodded at this and started fidgeting "You haven't seen Mione around have you?" I asked.

Jayden furrowed my eyebrows "Mya not since this morning nope why?" he asked suspiciously.

I gave a sheepishly smile "Well it would seem Malfoy made her upset when we were at the matchmaker's office so I've been looking everywhere for her and I can't find her anywhere," he explained.

Jayden snorted "Bloody git," he grumbled "What exactly happen that made Malfoy got her all upset?" he asked.

"Ermm… didn't you see the Dailey Prophet?" I hesitated at this.

"Didn't had the time to read it? Is it serious?"

"Ermm…." I shuffled grabbing the newspaper "Read it for yourself," passing the papers to Jayden who furrowed his eyebrows and widen his eyes in horror then swore under his breath "No wonder can't blame Mya for being upset…" he muttered under his breath then swore again after he read more of the announcement.

"Bloody hell… they can't just force Mya to be married to someone she doesn't love," Jayden spats.

"I agree but, when Mione and I went to see if it's true … well she went inside the matchmaker's office took about nearly 4 hours for her to come out and she found out she has five husbands," I winced at this.

"FIVE HUSBANDS?!" Jayden exclaimed waving his hands dramatically causing the people to turn to us and swore under his breath dragging me into his house "Do you know who's the five husbands?" he coldly says.

"Well…" I began to explain what happen rambling on and on about how Hermione started to freak out the five husbands stating that I'm one of the husbands including Malfoy, Zabini and two other blokes that Hermione said it was her ex boyfriends but, refused to say their names and I also told him about how she and Malfoy (Draco) argued about something "And that's how she walked out of the building. Like I said I been looking for her everywhere and tried a few places and nothing. It's like she disappeared," I whispered.

Jayden pondered for a moment and snapped his fingers "I think I might know where she is come with me," he explained by grabbing my arm, apparate to an unknown neighborhood.

"Whoa warn a bloke before we apparate would you…" I slowly said this as I followed him "And where are we?" he asked.

"Sorry about that Harry but, we're in our old childhood neighborhood you see that park down the street where the small castle over there," Jayden pointed at the park where a small castle tree house.

I squinted my eyes "Not really?" he asked.

Jayden muttered a spell to reveal a small castle tree house leaving me to gape at the scene "That's Mya's hide out; it keeps away from noisy muggles. It's her sacred hiding out spot whenever she's upset she would come here. I have no doubt she's over there," he explained.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem and Harry," Jayden asked.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her huh?"

"Always,"

Jayden chuckled "I knew I liked you for a reason Harry and good luck mate," he says patting me on the back and apparate with a soft _'pop'_ while I just shook my head.

"Mione…" I whispered opening the door a bit revealing her sitting by the window crying, the sight broke my heart as I rushed her into a hug as she cried into my arms.

"How did you find me…" Hermione whispered.

"Jayden… he told me you'd be here…"

Hermione sniffed "He's always look after me even though I'm all grown up now…" she whispered.

"You'll always be his little sister Mione,"

"True…we have to go back don't we…Harry…"

I was about to protest but, instead of answering she grabbed my hand and apparate to the Ministry office leaving me to pout. Once we arrived there that's when Hermione face expression drained and froze to her spot "Mione what's wrong?"

Apparently there were two unfamiliar blokes "Oh good we're not late," the bloke with the blue shirt sighed in relief "You would think after we lived in England for a month we would- "as he slowly turned and froze "Mimi…"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows "Mimi…who's Mimi?"

"She's Mimi." Jax pointing at Hermione who gave an unreadable expression "I'm the only person who can only call her that…" he whispered in hoarse tones.

Harry looked back and forth between Jax and Hermione furrowing his eyebrows "Mione … do you know him…?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Harry," Jax shrugged.

"How do you know my name…" Harry suspiciously asked.

"She told me all about you…." Jax slowly paused pointing his thumb at Hermione "Including the adventures you two pulled and the last time we saw each other was at the war…" he hoarse.

Harry blinked his eyes, took off his glasses to clean them seeing the person in front of him "Jax?" he hesitated at this.

"Bingo," Jax answered leaving Harry to gape at him seeing him quite different from the last time he saw him.

"What happen to you?" Harry blurted out.

"Long story…" Jax whispered.

"Try me?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow at the bloke.

Jax held his breath "It's rather complicated surely you know that better than anyone don't you?" he answered.

Harry stared at him then back to Hermione as her face expression drained paler, she froze in her spot staring at Jax with a blank look.

"Yeah I guess that's true…" Harry slowly nod at this as he kept looking back and forth between his best friend Hermione and Jax wondering what's going her mind since her face was blank and it was starting to scare him a bit.

Jax followed the stare and saw Hermione's blank stare as he licked his lips nervously "Hey Mimi…" he tried to get her to wave back but, hasn't moved an inch leaving him a little uncomfortable "I guess you saw the announcement huh…?" he tried to make a joke but, unfortunately it just brought more tension between the former couple.

That was until someone who she claimed to be an imposter (Seth) bumped into Jax "Oiii why did you stop for? Aren't we supposed to be- "he mid-stopped and froze seeing Hermione in front of him and swore under his breath, gulping nervously "Why do I feel like I just walked into one of those awkward moments and felt a dejavu flashback," he replied; his voice was … different… Hermione couldn't tell if it's really him or not … he looks like him… like her Seth but, it couldn't be him… could it…" Hey Mya…" he whispered.

"Oh my…" Hermione stopped as her eyes rolled back and blacked out causing me to panic.

"MIONE?!" I cried out in panic about to catch her but, Jax was faster as he caught her in his arms and sighed in relief.

"Really," Jax cried out whacking Seth on the head talking in Japanese "Kanojo ni chimamire no Shinzo hossa o sa seyou to shite iru nodesuga anata ga shi kara modette kita koto ga wakaranai hodo waruidesuga chottoshita keikotku ga Sesu o tasukete kuremashita" he growled **_(translation: Are you trying to give her a bloody heart attack it's bad enough she doesn't know you came back from the dead but, a little warning would've help Seth)_**

Seth gave a half smile "Oops…" he mumbled at this.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Jax swore under his breath running his hands through her hair as he held his ex-girlfriend Hermione gently laid her on his lap as he sat down on the bench. Harry immediately sat next to his best friend as her eyes were close playing with her hair.

"You mind telling me what in Merlin is going on and why did Mione black out like that," Harry demanded at this.

Jax and Seth looked at each other with uneasy looks "Ermm…. Well… I'm Seth… Seth Patterson her ex-boyfriend and she thinks I was dead… which I could've been but, I was in a coma for the first five years until I woke up … and kept a low profile until Tai another friend of ours owled him

"Wait what- "Draco whip splashed turned to the sources "Hey! It's you two!" he accused them.

"You know them Drake?" Blaise asked.

"Sort of… we met at the elevator on my way here," Draco shrugged "But, I didn't know they knew Granger though,"

"Ah…" Blaise comments.

"Well," Harry demanded "Are you going to explain what was that about,"

Jax sighed "Like I said it's a long story,"

"I think we have time," Harry demanded crossing his arms "And how do you two know Mione?"

Before they can answer they heard a painful groan Jax looked down to see Hermione stirred up blinking her eyes owlishly staring at her ex-boyfriend Jax who gave a smile "Hey Mimi you gave us quite a scare there," he softly replied.

Hermione yelped and fell down with another painful groan leaving Harry and the boys to wince "You okay there Mione?" Harry winced at this.

Hermione poked her tongue in annoyance wiping the dust off her outfit "I'll be fine," she waved him off until she froze and looked up seeing Seth as her face drained paler then before "W-where-how-yo-yo-youuuuu" her voice was venom leaving Seth to yelp hiding behind Jax who sighed at this.

"Hey Mya…" Seth waved sheepishly "Sur-surprsieee…" he weakly says.

"W-what's going on… Jason… "Hermione whispered grabbing her wand against Seth's neck.

"Mimi before you do anything rash hear us out," Jax cried out.

"Why,"

"Because he's my half-brother who happens to be your ex-boyfriend Seth. He's been under a coma for the first five years until he finally woke up… and been keeping himself under wraps since then… I'm the only person besides Tai and Jayden that knows about it," Jax slowly replied lowering her arm down.

"Jay knew about this…" Hermione whispered.

"Not the first five years because he was in the coma … the doctors who worked on his case didn't believed he would make it but, Tai didn't believe it. His vials were still strong between the first five years… Tai pretty much worked on him day and night watching him making sure he was protected in the best security team until he woke up… the first thing he ever thought about was you…" Jax whispered.

Hermione continued to stare at them as anger grew through her body and swift a bit then punched them both right on the face that left her former flames to crash into the wall breathing heavily.

"You have some nerve coming here," Hermione venom snarled in low tones.

Jax closed his eyes touching his right cheek "I deserve that," he says.

Hermione kicked him on the private which left Harry, Draco and Blaise to wince causing Jax to groan in pain "I deserve that too…" he whispered as he slowly got up with the help of Seth who also groaned in pain but, not as much as Jax though.

Before Hermione can hex or hit him Harry held her back by the waist "Mione calm down!" he whispered to her which cause her to shiver but, didn't say anything "Do you know them?"

Hermione closed her eyes looking away laughing sarcastically "More than you know … Harry… you remember Jax… my ex-boyfriend who you met at the war five years ago-" her voice was cracked leaving Harry to gape at this "And that's Seth… do you remember how I said that Seth was supposed to be dead… well that's him," she explained.

"D-d-dead you can't bring people from the dead," Harry's voice was hoarse "I should know…that better than anyone," he whispered.

"Actually he was in a coma the first five years until he woke up," Jax piped into the conversation causing Hermione and Harry to glare at him "What I'm just saying," he comments.

Bloody hell," Harry blurted out.

"You got that right," Hermione scoffed wiping her tears "And they're also happened to be the last two remaining husbands in our group," she flatly replied.

Harry's eyes widen as his eyes darting from Hermione to Draco, Blaise, Jason 'Jax' and Seth then back at her counting in his mind "So wait there's me, Malfoy, Zabini and those two" he squeaked "Are you sure," he gaped at this.

"Believe me," Hermione sarcastically wiped her tears away "I had the same reaction. I was pretty much yelling at the matchmaker Dru because she told me that Seth and Jax were my last remaining husbands after I told her about my history with those two. It wasn't exactly pleasant Harry," she flatly replied.

"We're WHAT?!" Jax and Seth exclaimed.

"F*** shit no wonder we were summoned here," Seth groaned at this leaving Hermione's left eye to twitch "Oops,"

 **" . Milo Patterson,"** Hermione coldly flatly leaving Seth to shiver "Watch your mouth," she growled.

Seth yelped "Sorry Mya," he squeaked hiding behind Jax who sighed at this again.

"Well at least we know who's the last two are," Blaise sighed.

"Blaise…"

"Yes Drake," 

"Shut up,"

Blaise pouted "You're the one who was complaining about it before and now you don't want to know all of a sudden?" he asked.

"What are you talking about," Jax demanded at this.

Harry sighed staring at the ceiling once more "Turns out that all five of us," circling himself, Draco, Blaise, Jax, and Seth "Are going to be Mione's husbands," he explained.

"How the f*** did that happen," Jax exclaimed waving his arms dramatically.

 **"Jason. Jacob. William. Santos** ," Hermione growled leaving Jax to yelp "Watch your damn mouth,"

"Yes ma 'me" Jax squeaked.

"Apparently it's part of the law after she prick her finger with blood which nearly took 4 ½ hours to confirm if it's correct or not. It would show all five of us being the suitors each time," Harry explained not noticing Hermione's felt herself sick and turning a bit green sort of.

Blaise who was the first one to noticed Hermione's face expression drained "Granger…" he slowly began to say causing the remaining four suitors turn to their future wife to be "A-are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm…" Hermione swallowed feeling a bit sick at the moment "I'm fine Zabini…" her voice was well … neither of her future husband didn't like her voice sounded. It sounded almost robotic.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows staring at his best friend noticing her face expression drained now that he thought about it and looked quite skinny almost like you can see her rib cage through her outfit "Mione…" he slowly said this.

"Y-yes Harry…"

"D-do you need me to call the nurse… you look really pale almost like you're about to throw up any minute…"

"I'm-I'm fine Harry…"

Harry squinted his eyes "You keep saying that and yet I don't believe you..."

"Well believe it Harry… because I'm fine…"

Harry looked at the guys with conflicted and worried looks while they had the same expression, that was until Jax slowly got up walking a little closer to his ex-girlfriend bending down to get her to look at him but, she had this distant look on her face and he didn't like it. Not one bit… "Mya…" he whispered.

 **[no answer] …**

"Mimi… please look at me …"

 **[no answer] …**

Jax closed his eyes trying to get her to look at him but, unfortunately she refused to cry or look at him at the moment "Mimi… please look at me…" lifting her chin but, her head turned the other way as she refused to cry "I-I know your upset with me and you have every right to be mad at me … hell I probably would've forgiven myself either if I was in your shoes…" he whispered.

 **[no answer] …**

"Please say something," Jax begged her.

"Anything… yell... scream…hit me…. here you can- "Jax looking around grabbing a random bat from the side of the corner "Use this bat to hit me or whatever if that would get you to answer me," he whispered, the minute he gave her the bat … she refused to hold the thing as they heard a ' _thud'_ on the floor.

"Please…Mimi come on your scaring me here babe pleaseeeeeeee" Jax begged at this.

 **[no answer] …**

Jax licked his lips nervously "Come on Mimi I know you want to say something … anything… please don't shut me out… please…" he whispered.

Harry decided to speak up between them as he was now in front of his best friend "Why isn't she answering…" he mumbled under his breath "Mione… come on talk to me?" he asked.

 **[no answer] …**

"Angel cakes… come on your scaring me here… talk to me," Jax began to say lifting her chin to look at him as her eyes were bare as he licked his lips nervously "Do you want to hit me is that what you want? Hit me with your best shot angel cakes… just say something," he pleaded at this which left Harry to snort.

Jax raised his eyebrow at him _'really'_ look.

"No offense mate but, she's not going to answer you…" Harry stiffly starts to say who looked really conflicted by this "Besides… she's far from being angry right now… she's pissed… and I don't think I ever seen her like this before and it's starting to scare me so unless you know how to snap Mione out of it I'm all ears…" he answered.

"He does have a point there…" Seth sighed at this.

"Shut up Seth,"

"You know I'm right about this Jax ever since you two broke up …" Seth pointed at this ignoring the scandal looks from Harry, Draco and Blaise "She acts like she's fine but, we both know she's not… do you have any idea how hard it was to get her to open up to me… her whole family was worried sick over her… that took nearly a whole year to get her to back to herself again… she always overworking herself with school, exams, making sure that Harry and Ron don't get themselves killed," giving Harry a glower look who half smiled at this "Until I came back home and found myself falling in love with the girl… she was actually smiling for once… the only time she ever smiled is when she's around the kids… sometimes she always has this distant look on her face probably wondering what went wrong between you two… did you know what she told me… the first time we ever talked.. she told me that she always felt like she wasn't good enough for you… because of how Bella pointed out how she was a nerd… why would you want to go out with a nerd like her when you could've been with Isabella huh- "he angrily spats and took a deep breath "I knew deep down it killed her when you two broke up and I know she won't admit it right now but, I know deep, deep, deep down she missed you… you were her best friend growing up after all after me of course but, still…" he explained.

"Seth please I know what you're trying to say and I agree with you 100% but, it's not going to get her to listen to me you know how stubborn she is," Jax cried out causing both Slytherins Draco and Blaise to snort "What?" he spats angrily.

Blaise raise his arms in surrender "I'm just agreeing with you mate," he pointed out.

Jax sighed "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No worries,"

Harry continued to try to snap Hermione out of it "Come on princess… wake up…" he softly replied cupping her face as her eyes were blankly staring ahead at the moment.

 **[no answer] …**

Harry made a thoughtful pout "Bumblebee…. where's my little bumblebee… "he playfully says.

Hermione's lips twitched; well at least we got something out of her "Come on Mione…you need to fight whatever that's making you act like this… because you're starting to scare me here…" he whispered.

Blaise held his breath bending down to his knees kneeling in front of Hermione who had a blank look on his face "Cara Mia…." He starts to say trying to get her to look at him "Come on angel… say something…" he pleaded slapping her cheek gently "Don't you dare shut yourself out… come angel cakes… talk to me…" he whispered.

"Zabini…" Hermione's voice was soft.

Blaise soften his eyes "There she is…you were gone for awhile… nearly scared those blokes a heart attack…" he whispered.

"I-I want to go home…" her voice was whimpered.

"I know you do babe… I know…" Blaise rushed her into his arms rocking her back and forth while Harry, Jax, Seth and Draco gape at the soon to be couple well married couple "What?" he smirked "Not my fault she responded to me we have a connection," he announced.

Draco snorted "Well at least we got her to respond to someone," he grumbled.

"I want Harry…" her voice whimpered.

Harry rushed to her into his arms "I'm here Mione I'm here…" he whispered.

"I-I want to go home…" her voice whimpered.

Harry's eyes soften leaning his forehead against hers "I know you do Mione we all do… but, unfortunately we're not done with the matchmaker yet…" he whispered.

Hermione whimpered "Why…"

"Hmm… why what?"

"Why did they have to come… why couldn't they leave me alone… I feel so numb and yet I haven't done anything wrong… I gave them my whole heart and yet it's broken… it hasn't healed… not really… not even when I was with Ron… it hasn't healed…it hurts so much Harry…"

Harry looked confuse, Seth and Jax looked conflicted while Draco and Blaise they looked worried.

"It's not like I asked for this Granger…"

"Malfoy she wasn't talking about you… she's talking about the both of us," Seth hoarse looking at his half-brother Jax who bang his head quietly against the wall.

"I had no idea…"

"That makes two of us…"

"Bloody hell…" Blaise swore under his breath in Italian "Dray do something… anything…" he pleaded at this.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me you know how stubborn she is,"

"Just do it you haven't done anything to help except the four of us…and if anyone can find a loop hole it's you two,"

Draco grew quiet and swore under his breath "Fine… "he replied as he kneeled down between Harry and Blaise to look at Hermione as she kept rocking herself back and forth holding her stomach.

"Malfoy what are you doing" Harry hissed at him.

"Easy there Potter he's going to try to help Granger… she's practically shutting herself down," Blaise whispered to him.

"Granger… "Draco started to say as he noticed her eyes were blank "I know you think this is a really unfair for all of us especially for you … having five husbands… that includes myself… but, believe me we'll figure something out there has to be some loop hole that the ministry missed …" he explained.

"There's no loop hole Malfoy… I looked… there's no way we can fight this…"

Draco cupped her face gently looking at her with a serious look "Trust me Granger you need to look harder we can both look into it if you want…"

Hermione grew quiet "I supposed that might help…"

"Are you going to come out and talk now…"

Hermione shrugged "I'm here and talking aren't I…"

"I know what the bloody law states Granger but, at least you can fight back I'm sure there's others who aren't happy about it as much as you do it's not like you to give up something like that,"

"And how would you know that Malfoy…"

Draco shrugged "I know you Granger… I watched you at school when you want to find something you will find it even if took a few hours, days, weeks, months for us to find it … you'll find it I know you will…" with a shrug "Besides at least you didn't get a husband like Weasley right?"

Harry snorted at this.

"What Potter?" Draco demanded.

"Funny how you mention Ron in the middle of the conversation Malfoy,"

"And why is that funny Potter?"

"I rather not say thanks,"

"No you snorted claiming to start this conversation just say what you want to say Potter,"

Harry stared at him for a long moment "Alright fine even if Ron and Mione were together it would be their choice but, unfortunately they didn't work out. They were better as friends which is better than nothing since he's in Switzerland right now,"

"Switzerland why is he over there for?"

"Quiddich Match…"

"Hmm… I guess he can manage to fly up property then I guess we'll all be doomed,"

"Shut up Malfoy,"

"Angel cakes will you please talk to me …" Jax tried to talk to Hermione which cause Harry, Draco, Seth and Blaise to snort.

"What?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Well this is a bit emotional for me but, I felt this should be a good chapter for Hermione to be a bit emotional seeing one former flame alive and the other back into her life… it tends to take a big toll on her? can you blame her though she dealt a lot of things but, this took a huge toll out of her. let me know what you think though and I'm going to continue more in the morning. Ciao for now dolls.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Confrontations & Awkward Silence!**

"That's an understatement isn't it?" Blaise decided to talk crossing his arms raising his eyebrow at him "I remember you now… the last time I saw you we were in the bloody war against Voldemort and Granger over there was going on a murder rampage over you," he snorted.

Seth glowered his eyes at his older half-brother _'what the hell did you do'_ look "Really Jax even though Jayden and the rest of Mya's siblings warned you not to get yourself involved into dangerous situations and went after her anyway," he sighed tiredly.

"Oiii I'm not going to sit there and not do anything to help Seth you know that better than anyone especially when Mya is involved. You would've done the same thing wouldn't you?" Jax argued in hissing tones.

"I'm not a bloody child and I don't need your protection," Hermione icy cold tone replied causing the two ex flames to freeze slowly turned to her.

"Meems it's not like that I mean I- "Jax was cut off by another punch where a cracking crutch sound was heard which left everyone to wince at the scene.

"How dare you. I don't need anyone's protection especially when you been using me the entire time on our relationship," she hissed at him.

"Meems … I never used you I will always care about you no matter how many times you hit, punch, hex me I will always love you. What we had was real you have to know that," Jax weakly held her by the waist as she tried to let go but, he wouldn't let her.

Seth stared at the former couple about to say something but, she slapped him harshly "And don't you dare. think you're going to get away with this Seth Neil Milo Patterson," she hissed at him which caused him to wince on his full name.

Seth winced on his left cheek where you can see a hand print "I didn't think you would be baby dove," he says.

"Don't call me that," Hermione hissed at him.

Jax closed his eyes "Mimi I know you don't want anything to do with me right now but, we nee-" who was cut off by a loud punch that send him flying against the wall causing everyone in the Ministry to widen their eyes in horror as they saw Hermione pounding her fists against him and just when Harry was about to stop her but, Seth held him back shaking his head as they were watching the scene.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Seth held his breath holding back Harry while Blaise and Draco watched the scene "I know it won't seem much right now but, she needs to let it out… it's been a sensitive subject for her to talk about…holding her anger towards him for a very looong time and the only way for her to come back was to confront her demons towards him… she needs to know the truth on what really happen…" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Let's just say Jax's ex-girlfriend Bella-"Seth's spats causing Harry, Draco and Blaise's face expression to drain "Made a huge mess of things between our families and trust me she needs to know the truth… she wouldn't listen to Jax after he tried to tell her what happen. She's too stubborn to listen..." he explained.

"Bella…" Harry drained at this "That's-that's impossible … Mrs. Weasley killed her…"

"Huh… "Seth looked at Harry confuse "Wait you know Bella?"

"Well yeah. that's my aunt," Draco blurted out.

Seth blinked his eyes "What no… that's not-the one that I'm talking about was Jax ex-girlfriend her first name is Isabella but, they call her Bella for short… anyway it took a long time for Mya's family to listen what Jax had to say and it was a whole misunderstanding on both parts… and since Mya doesn't want anything to do him because of what happen…she needs to know everything even if it takes years and years for him to forgive him," he explained.

"Bloody hell…" Draco whispered staring at the scene watching Hermione pounding her fists against Jax's chest while he's trying to explain himself.

"Mimi will you please listen to me- "Jax was cut off by Hermione who she started pounding him on the chest hard than she anticipated "How dare you?! How dare you pretend you care about me. How dare you used me to get your slut of an ex-girlfriend jealous … how dare you come back to England and act like you didn't do anything wrong. How dare you come after me during the bloody war when it's bloody dangerous when you could've been killed?! Do you have any idea how hard it was not to jump you and kiss you furiously while at the same time I wanted to kill you for being so damn careless!?" she cried out "Do you have any idea how many times I had to stop Harry for being so careless and stupid trying to save everyone when he's only one person" she cried out "How could you lie to me Jax… why … why would you cheat on me… with her…how could you lie to me and stand there telling me that you love me … making promises that you can't keep … making plans to get married after I graduated from Hogwarts… how could you lie to me Jax… was I just only a game to you or something… was it from a stupid bet is that it or maybe it was all a lie our relationship… our friendship… everything was a bloody lie wasn't it… how could you…" she whispered pounding her fists against him which was started to get weak.

"Mya listen to me," Jax cried out cupping her face gently as her tears ran down her cheeks rapidly "Our relationship was never a joke okay you have to believe me pleaseeeeeeee," he whispered.

Hermione refused to listen "How could I… everything was a joke to you wasn't it," her voice was hoarse.

"No it's not our relationship was anything but, stupid Mya you have to believe me," Jax cried out holding her into his arms "You're nothing like those girls that I been with and… I never lied to you not once… you have to believe me" looking at her in the eyes "Do you really think I would ever cheat on you for Bella- "his voice was in anger "You knew beforehand I never forgave that bitch for what she did to me … do you remember that night… it was special to me too and I meant every word Mya. You knew beforehand how evil she was … she wanted us both wrapped around her evil finger making us both fools thinking she's in love with either of us … you can even ask Edward yourself if you want I have his number and he can tell you if you don't believe me…" he explained.

Hermione grew quiet with a shrug "It wouldn't matter anyway… "she whispered.

"Of course it matters," Jax cried out in protest "Our relationship always mattered to me and I'll never stop loving you Mya…" holding her by the waist to get her to listen "I still do…I never stopped…" he whispered.

"Angel dove it's not his fault," Seth protested weakly at this.

"Stop calling me that," Hermione cried out in anger as she harshly got off Jax's grip starring at the window "Why are you both here…" she hissed at them ignoring Jax's comment.

Seth and Jax looked at each other in wary looks, Seth grabbed something out of his pockets passing her the summon letter "We were called here to the matchmaker's office… apparently they found our match… and then Harry … he confirmed our suspicions when you weren't responding to us a few minutes ago..." he winced at this.

"How is that bloody possible you both weren't even born here?!"

Seth and Jax shifted uncomfortable "Actually that's not true…" Seth spoke up.

"Oh really…" Hermione asked in her icy cold tone "And what exactly are you referring to hmm the fact that you both lied to me about everything and that this entire time our relationship was a bloody lie," she screamed as Harry held her by the waist to calm her down.

"Mya do you really think our relationship was based on lies… it wasn't a lie Mya you know I love you," Seth pleaded at this.

"Oh that's rich coming from you," Hermione sarcastically says "If you really loved me. like really love me then why didn't you tell me that you were bloody alive huh?!" her voice was hoarse.

Seth was about to answer but, was cut off "Exactly everything that we ever did our relationships with the three of us. Me and Jax, then with you was a bloody lie," she spats angrily "Everything was a bloody lie," she scoffed at this.

"Our relationship was never a lie angel dove and you know it," Seth pointed out causing Hermione quiet with a serious tone "And your right… your absolutely right I should've called you, owl or even texted you that I was alive… or maybe I should've told Tai that I was under a coma for the first five years… but, you have to believe me back then I had no idea who I was … I didn't even know my name until Tai told me who I was… I had amnesia for the first 3 years that caused my memories to be erased even our relationship… until he finally got the courage to owl Jax … he found out some times and somehow along the way I got my memories back," he whispered.

"And when Jax came I didn't know what else to think … believe me I was scared on his reaction when he learned that I was alive… he didn't want to believe it that I was awake because seeing me lying in bed under a coma state was really hard on my family not only with you but, with him as well… he's one of my best friends Mya you know that…" Seth whispered having a hard time breathing "After he saw me he immediately called Jay and your family who felt the same way as he also thought he was hallucinating and-" he was cut off by Hermione icy cold tone.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hermione screeched "ARE YOU BLOODY TELLLING ME THAT MY WHOLE FAMILY KNEW ABOUT THIS THAT YOU WERE BLOODY ALIVE AND DIDN'T BLOODY TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!" she exclaimed.

"Oops…" Seth winced which cause Jax to glare at him _'really you just have to open your big mouth'_ look

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?! THAT (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep)-(Beep) -(Beep) -(Beep)-" Hermione swore like a sailor leaving Harry, Draco, Blaise, Jax and Seth to wince as she was cussing under 24 languages that she can think off which cause Jax to smack Seth on the head.

"Really Seth now Jay going to kill us after Mimi kill us both," he hissed at him.

Seth mouth _'Sorry'_ and swore under his breath "Mimi don't blame Jayden or your family over this. It's my fault… I should've told you right away and I… I'm sorry I'm really, really, really sorry for not telling you this but, I didn't want to be a burden in your life… after all you have a boyfriend don't you?" he whispered.

"WHAT DOES ME HAVING A BOYFRIEND HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Hermione screeched again Harry held her by the waist.

"Trust me you being with someone has a lot to do with this Mya I mean would you believe me if I were to write you a letter filled with 264 letters from the past two years full of letters to you and told you I was alive… would you believe me then?" Seth asked.

Hermione grew quiet "You should've told me…" her voice was hoarse.

Seth slowly walked up to her "I know… Mya even if I did… Jay told me you were in a relationship with Ron … and you were happy with him… I didn't want to ruin that," he whispered.

"It didn't stop you before," Hermione cried out "You always been the one of a few people who I turn too when things get tough for me … the one person who would never lie to me and yet you did it anyway how could you," she whispered.

"I know it seems like I been making so many excuses but, it's the damn truth… I really hope you can forgive me some day…" Seth bowed his head sadly.

Hermione looked away very conflicted with mixed emotions despite how Harry was holding her back by her waist to calm her down and steady "You never answered my question … why are you both here?"

"It's complicated…"

"Why am I not surprised it's always complicated with you … but, why are you both here in England no less last time I checked you were living in New York,"

"Well I was… we both were… but, we been traveling … and then we got summoned by the matchmaker's office and I think we both know how that happen Mimi…"

Hermione scoffed "Even if that's true… you two weren't even born here… not in England," she whispered "Especially when I have five husbands which includes you two in the group,"

Seth and Jax face expression drained "W-we err heard about that," Seth coughed at this.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him _'you're not helping'_ look which cause him to flush in embarrassment "Sorry," he quickly added.

"So basically your matches are five suitors huh…"

Hermione shrugged not wanting to answer, this time Harry decided to speak up despite the tension in the air "Yeah we just learned about it," he explained.

"F-F-five husbands…" Jax hoarse "Then I guess it's true then huh… how did that happen?

"Apparently it's part of the ritual but, yes it would seem that I have five suitors to marry imagine that," Hermione sarcastically "Especially with you two part of our past history it wasn't exactly pleasant I can tell you that," she explained.

"That's what I said," Harry pointed out.

"Potter you're not exactly helping the situation," Draco drawled in a bored tone at this.

"Shut up Malfoy,"

"Why don't you both shut up it's getting good you can just see the sexual tension between those three," Blaise comments eating popcorn.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh I just grabbed it from the lunch area over there,"

"You do know that's for co-workers who work in the Ministry right…"

"I know,"

"Then why are you stealing food from there?"

"In case you haven't noticed Potter I work in the Ministry. I'm one of the aurors and partners with Theo,"

"Who?"

"You know Theodore Nott he's a Slytherin like us. Quiet keeps to himself,"

"Sorry never seen him before,"

"Well obviously he keeps to himself doesn't socialize with other people then we do but, he's good for what he does,"

Harry nodded at this sitting down grabbing popcorn "Hmm not bad it just needs chocolate hey Zabini pass me the chocolate would you?" he asked.

"Really? I didn't know you like chocolate?"

"You never asked besides Mione knows I love chocolate,"

"Will you both be quiet it's getting good," Draco shush them both while they turned to the former couples.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"I don't even know why I should bother giving you two the benefit of the doubt since you both lied to me," I cried out blinking my tears away.

Jax sighed "Mimi do you really think I would use you," he whispered cupping my face but, I refused to look at him "I love you,"

"Bull shit. That's a load of Bullocks and you know it,"

"Would you please just listen to me. I get your angry at me but, you can't be holding that much of a grudge against me this whole time. It's been 10 years Mimi,"

I closed my eyes looking away, despite everything I already did forgave him but, that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

"Why should I… you both lied to me,"

"I never lied to you not once Mya,"

"Oh really then why didn't you tell me that you were alive the first moment that you thought about … did you even miss me…" I hoarse.

"I have missed you every day the minute we broke up… I wanted to fight for you but I knew beforehand it was too dangerous for us to be together… especially when we both were fighting for our lives in the war… I will always love you Mya… I still do," Seth cried out.

I sniffed "You knew I hate being lied too especially when it's supposed 'to protect' me I'm not a baby anymore…." she whispered.

"I know that baby dove… I always loved that about you… you're more than being Zane, Henry, Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua baby sister… you're a heroine hero… you fought for what's it right so every muggle, their families who lost their love one would be free… so the muggles wouldn't have to go through so horrifying that it would give them nightmares for who knows how long… you always had the biggest heart in your family and that's never going to change… and I know I should've told you the truth but, I couldn't… they warned me not to intervene and that's what I did…I wanted to wait until we both were alone so we can talk … without anyone there… and then next thing I knew I was summoned here … letting you go was probably the hardest thing that I ever did… and I'm so sorry Mya… I really am," Seth whispered.

Hermione held her tears inside "I'm sorry too…" she whispered.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"For this…" Hermione shifted her arm back and slapped both her former flames right on the cheek harshly then she did with Draco back in her 3rd year and left in a huff leaving everyone outside the Matchmaker's office in an awkward silence "Rot in hell!" she cried in anger walking out.

Seth bang his head against the wall closing his eyes nearly defeated "Damn it… damn it to hell." He exclaimed and punched Jax on the face causing him to blink his eyes to clear his vision "Damn you to hell Jax,"

"What the hell was that for," Jax cried out holding his right cheek.

"This was your bloody fault?! If you didn't go out with Bella we wouldn't be in this difficult situation and now thanks you she hates me too and I'm the good brother," Seth huffed "Now I have to clean your bloody mess again," he angrily and went after his former lover/ex-girlfriend "Mya wait a minute!" he cried running after her leaving Jax defeated knowing deep down he's right despite how he never cheated on her… not really he was blackmailed from his ex-girlfriend Bella and broke them up.

"You know…I can't believe I'm saying this but-" Harry spoke up "He's right about that…if you didn't cheat on Mione we wouldn't be in this situation" he says.

Jax glared at him "Gee thanks Potter glad to know I got your support," he sarcastically replied.

"Oiii only I can call him Potter," Draco huffed.

Harry, Blaise and Jax raise their eyebrows at Draco who noticed this and looked offended "What it's true he would call me Malfoy and I call him Potter it's our thing it's been our thing since the day we met?" he asked.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just say that Malfoy," Harry snorted and bang his head against the wall defeated "This is just a whole big mess isn't it?" he asked.

"Tell me about it…" Blaise finally spoke up "Who knew Granger can be wildly sexy when she's angry it's such a huge turn on and did you see the right hook that was bloody hot," he says.

"Really Blaise?" Draco asked.

"What? You know I'm right. Don't tell me you haven't once thought about it. Hell you even blurted out how you wanted too- "Blaise was muffled by Draco who covered his mouth.

"Shut up Blaise," he hissed at him.

"Do I even want to know what you were thinking about Malfoy," Harry asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"No. No you don't Potter," Draco huffed.

"That's what I thought and even if I did I still don't want to know even if it's about my best friend," Harry replied.

Jax sighed "He's right you know… Minnie can be …" he chuckled at an old memory "Well… I don't want to brag about our old relationship but, Blaise is right about being wild sexy when she's mad. I miss that," he sadly whispered.

Harry soften his eyes "I think deep down Mione missed you too Jax. She may say it right now but, she did miss you. You can't imagine how many times I seen her cry more than once at school mostly it's from Ron … but, now … I know why she's always sad all the time and keeping herself busy with homework," he sadly replied "I wish she could've told me… but, I guess she didn't want me to worry over her,"

"She always been a mother hen when it comes with her friends and family…it's one of things that I love about her… especially her heart… she has such a big heart especially when it comes with kids and animals…" Jax sadly replied.

Draco silently agreed with his best friend Blaise but, won't admit it out loud putting his arms behind his head with a tired sigh "Last time I saw you-"pointing at Jax who raise his eyebrow at him "Was when we were fighting for our lives at the war in Hogwarts …" who furrowed his eyebrows at this "And somehow along the way Granger became all snapping swearing like a sailor wanting to kill you … you mind filling us in what the bloody hell did you do to Granger?" he asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Since when do you care," Jax defeated his lost love "And for the last time her name is Hermione not Granger," he says.

Draco pursued his lips together clearing his throat with a serious tone "Considering the situation that we're all in it just got complicated and we just happen to be bound to be Granger's future husbands all five of us… and I would rather not get in her bad side thanks… because last time that happen I- "who stopped remembering the right hook of hers back in 3rd year and he started to shake out of his thoughts "The point is … I'm trying to make is what in Merlin did you do," he blurted out.

Jax sighed staring at the window with a distant look on his face "Well that's a long story … but, to keep this story short … I broke her heart… Minnie and I … I call Minnie as a nickname by the way and we used to be together for nearly 3 years …until someone in my past got in between our relationship that made Mya think that I was cheating on her because my ex-girlfriend Bella claimed to be pregnant with my child…" he laughed sarcastically "I never even had sex with her not even when we were together because Bella cheated on me with Edward… she used me making me think I wasn't good enough… not even for my father… It wasn't exactly a pleasant relationship for me… that was until I met Minnie… she was so beautiful then even now…when Mya and I started our relationship she was only 10 years old and I was 13 years old. I was practically a teenager then… Minnie and I grew up together until I found myself attracted to Minnie… I don't know what brought me to love her but, I did I still do. Minnie and I used to do everything we were each other's first… in everything… including sex," he replied in a distant leaving Harry to widen his eyes in shock including Draco and Blaise and cleared his throat "Anyway… somehow Bella found out … I don't know how but, she did and Mya knew that… she knew all about Bella… they never got along not even when we were kids… I knew then Bella was jealous on how in love Minnie and I were and wanted me to be wrapped around her manic finger and when she learned that I didn't had any feelings for Bella anymore she got pissed and pretty much sabotage our relationship because of it … I been trying so hard to get Minnie to listen to me but, she wouldn't hear it… not even when we broke up she still wouldn't listen to me… her brothers … Zane... Henry… Jay and Cameron were one of my best friends and very protective with Minnie and knew than they loved us in their own way… Jay on the other way snapped when he found out what I did to their sister… Jay always been protective with her even when we were kids… it nearly cost our friendship because of it … that's when they all learned the real truth on what happen … we tried to explain it to Minnie but, she wouldn't listen… she refused too and I don't blame her for that… after I heard her confess that she was numb… it broke my heart…" he sadly explained.

"Wait, wait, wait so let me get this straight you and Granger…. used to be together as a couple…" Draco slowly said this.

"Yes we were in love," Jax huffed offended by this "You got a bloody problem with that Malfoy because let me tell you the minute she told me that she was a muggleborn witch I knew she was special even before she found out she was a witch. She told me all about you when we were kids and I immediately recognized you this morning I just didn't want to say anything…. And she also told me when you called her that dreadful name back in her 2nd year which took all of her four brothers and two older sisters to hold me back from killing you that year," he growled leaving Draco slowly gulped nervously.

"Oh…" Draco grew quiet for a short moment "Granger mention that but, I didn't realize she was talking about you two… and why would I have a problem with that since it's none of my business… when it comes with Granger 'love life' since we're not exactly friends … since the beginning" which left Harry to roll his eyes at that comment "Although now that I think about it… there's another fact that we're all going to be Granger's husbands since we hardly know each other," he explained.

"Actually Malfoy we sort of knew each other through school," Harry pointed out ignoring Draco's and Blaise 'blank' look "But, then again I guess he's right I mean we don't really know you or Seth except Mione," he explained who looked really confuse. Poor Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes "Shut up Potter,"

"Not my fault that I'm stating the real truth and facts Malfoy,"

Draco was about to argue with him but, Blaise covered his mouth "Why don't you both shut up so we can bloody listen to his story," he snapped "Honestly you two bicker like an old married couple," he snorted causing the guys widen their eyes in horror and grew quiet.

"Nice one mate," Jax snickered.

Blaise shrugged "I do what I can," he says.

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

It nearly took an hour to find Mya (a.k.a. Hermione) apparently she's a lot faster than I gave her credit for and found her in her old hide out spot back in our hometown. She was sitting by the window still holding the panda bear that I gave her when we were together as a couple.

The purple one which is her favorite color which I custom made it just for her. I held my breath and knocked the door which she looked up and saw me by looking away holding her panda close to her holding her knees together sadly.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked softly.

Hermione shrugged "It's a free country I don't really care what you do," she says.

I closed my eyes knowing this wouldn't be easy with her and grabbed a random chair cautiously sitting next to her "Baby dove…"

"I thought I told you call me that," she gritted her teeth.

I lifted her chin to look at me "I know your angry with both me and Jax… and I don't blame you for that… I would've been angry too if our roles were switched angel dove which wouldn't stop you before," he whispered.

Hermione eyes grew conflicted and huffed looking away "What do you want? I'm not really in the mood for your games Seth,"

"What makes you think I'm playing games with you angel dove. When have I ever played games with you," I whispered.

Hermione grew quiet "Why are you really here?"

"I figured you wanted to talk without the rest of our four husbands around?" I shrugged.

"We have nothing to talk about Seth. I already said what I wanted to say to you back at the Ministry," she huffed.

"Sure we do… I mean we have loads to talk about…" I began to say holding my breath "You probably have so many question running that big brain of yours… like how I'm bloody alive… for instance… isn't that why your angry with me … I'm not going to lie baby dove… Tai was my partner in the navy he's the one that took me to the hospital right away… my body was numb and cold… losing so much blood…under 48 hours I was dead… until Tai one of my best friends in the navy revived me knowing how you were going to be so heartbroken if you heard that I was dead...and somehow during that time I kept fighting for my life. I made sure to keep fighting knowing I needed to see you one last time… I really thought I was going to die angel dove. You have no idea how hard it was … holding you into my arms with that smile on your face… touching and kissing you making you giggle even though your left side is your tickle spot," poking her left side leaving her to giggle causing me to smile a little "I prayed every night to God telling him I wasn't ready to leave this earth yet… I wasn't ready to die… knowing my family was going to be heartbroken… my mom wouldn't be able to move on without me in it… I knew that beforehand… knowing that I wouldn't be able to see my baby sister Tory… who won't know her older brother or my step dad… I knew he would take care of my mom and my little sister but, I need to be sure he would really take care of my family… and then I thought about you…I needed to know that you would be taken care of … from your brothers your family… I needed to be sure that someone who would love you but, not as much as I did would take care of you Mya… that's why I fought back… I prayed to god that I needed to see you again… I didn't care if we broke up or not … I just needed to see you … my body was in a coma for nearly six months…" as I felt her stare listening to be silently to my story "I don't really remember much but, from what Tai told me he kept my family updated what was happening that's how I got transferred into a different hospital in Tokyo, Japan. That's how Jayden saw me… once I managed to walk again I can go back to my family… and that's what I did… even though they gave me a funeral with no body of myself… I guess it was too painful for my mom to bury her eldest son knowing she wouldn't be able to see me again," he explained.

 **[no answer] …**

"I know your feeling conflicted with so many emotions mainly why didn't I contact you and have millions of questions running through your mind right now … so I'll ask you again… ask me anything baby dove," I whispered.

 **[no answer] …**

"Baby dove…"

"Please don't call me that…" her voice was hoarse as I wiped her tears away.

"What do you want to know Mya…" I lifted her chin to look at me.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment with an unreadable expression "Do you have any idea how hurtful I was not hearing you were alive this whole time…" she whispered.

I leaned my forehead against hers "You have every right to be angry with me baby dove especially when I didn't try to contact you Mya but, Jayden told me that you were with Ron when I got out of the hospital…. I saw you inside his house when I arrived and the first thought I wanted to do was tell you I was alive and I was going to fight for us…I really did… until I saw you with Ron… you were wearing your sun dress and I saw how happy you were with him… and who am I to take that away from you…" I cupped her face as she closed her eyes leaning towards my touch.

"I just wanted you to be happy … I knew then I had to do one of the hardest decisions in my life by letting you go just so you can be happy even if it's not with me… you know that don't you?" he whispered.

Hermione blinked her tears biting her bottom lip "Yeah… I do…" her voice was hoarse "But, that's not a good excuse for not telling me that you were alive this whole time Seth… I thought we promised each other that we wouldn't be holding any secrets to one another," she whispered.

I bowed my head "I know we did… but, would you believe me if I was alive 5 years ago…"

"I don't know… it's hard to me to process everything especially with you being alive Seth…"

"I know…" I whispered "I was scared…after we broke up… I didn't think you want anything to do with me since I'm … related to Jax… I didn't want to lose you because of it…"

"Even if that's true you should've told me I would've understood Seth despite the past history between Jax and I …" Hermione looked away with a distant look on her face "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did my family knew …you were … alive…"

I held my breath "Almost two years…but, with Jay was longer…"

Hermione laughed sarcastically "I really hate that… being lied too and being the last person to know about these things. that's just fantastic," looking away crossing her arms in a huff "Why didn't anyone tell me… you were alive…" she whispered.

That's when I decided to sit down next to her by the window still "I think they were trying to protect you from not getting your heart broken again," I began to say where she looked up about to protest but, I continued "Let me finish… when Jay told me what happen when you found out that I died … you broke down in the middle of the Great Hall that it took a lot out of Jay to break down as well but, he had to be strong … for you," he whispered.

"For me…" she whispered.

"Yeah even if I did die… I wouldn't want you to blame yourself for that even if I did die that day saving that little girl I couldn't let her die… I had to protect her just like you wanted to protect the wizarding world from not being taking over from a bad wizard… Jayden felt that if you found out I was under a coma you would've done anything to help me wake up… but, there was one problem for that,"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Mya … what happen 5 years ago before you found out … I was alive…"

Hermione pondered her eyebrows then widen her eyes about to answer "Exactly even if you did found out… it would've distract you from not helping Harry and Ron to win the war in England against Voldemort Mya… and neither of us wanted that…" I explained.

Hermione grew quiet "I supposed that does makes sense…" she mumbled under her breath looking up at me as she continued to talk "So what happen… how did Jayden found out…" she asked.

"Well … as you know you were in the middle of the war going against Voldemort right…" I began to say as she slowly nod at this "Well… that same day while you were fighting for your life… Jayden and Cameron were in Tokyo, Japan with Mal and Sophia you know before they got married…" as her face expression was unreadable "I was just walking by a busy street talking to one of my cousins at the time and that's how Jayden saw me… he thought he was hallucinating thinking he's seeing things … imagine seeing his dead childhood best friend walking around with his cousin in Tokyo, Japan no less … it was very difficult for him to accept I was alive… he was very effected by my death then you gave him credit for…" he whispered.

Hermione knew this since we did grow up together "He should've told me Seth…" her voice was hoarse in whisper tones.

"Baby dove it was still dangerous even back in Tokyo, Japan… you were on the run with Harry and Ron fighting against the war being the #2 Most Wanted List after Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley who's number #3 along with the rest of the Order… you knew how dangerous it was…" I pointed out.

Hermione grew quiet processing everything turning away "I get what your trying to say…... since I did the same thing to mum and dad… to protect them and the twins… along with the rest of my siblings… I didn't want to lose them… even if it's to protect me … I'm not a little girl anymore… I could've handled the truth either you were alive or not Seth," she whispered.

"I know you would… it's hard to imagine that little girl all grown up without growing up to fast despite what happen in the war… it changes people…"

"Yeah … so you were in a coma for the first five years correct?"

"I was…"

"How did you survive for that long… after what happen in the army and be standing here in front of me alive…"

I chuckled at this "You can thank Tai for that…he saved my life…"

"Tai… he saved you…"

"Yes… he did…"

"Does Jayden and Cameron knew that you were alive…"

I nodded at this "Yes, they do including the rest of your family baby dove,"

Hermione shakes her head in disbelief "Brilliant not only that you're alive but, my family knew about this and so what Jax knew about this too is that it," she whispered.

"Jax didn't find out 5 years later… it took him awhile to accept the fact that I was gone… until I came back from the dead it nearly gave him a heart attack actually," I chuckled at the memory "But, then again I don't blame you for being angry at the both of us …" he sadly replied.

"So what now…"

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly I have no idea… it's a lot to take in Seth… seeing you alive… it's going to take some time for me to forgive you both..."

"I understand…take all the time you need baby dove…"

"I just need to know one thing…"

"And what's that?"

"Even if we have to go through this barbaric law… I don't want any secrets between us okay…"

"Deal…"

"Good…" Hermione sighed running her fingers through her hair "Even when I was with Ron… it was still hard to accept you were gone…" staring at the window with a distant look on her face "There were so many things that I wanted to tell you … but, now I don't know what to think… and I really, really hate being lied too it's bad enough my whole family knew about this," she whispered.

"You can't blame them for that they were probably thought it was too painful for you especially after you learned I was dead… it took a very long time to move on and get over me…"

Hermione sniffed "They're probably right… when I heard that you got killed in the army … I nearly broke down in the Great Hall when Jay told me this… and I had to keep it together put aside my feelings for Harry's sake because we were preparing for the war," she whispered.

"I know… Jay told me" I held my breath "I'm really am sorry Mia… I was just really scared on how you react and I know it doesn't make up anything but, I thought it was better this way not being in your life anymore…"

Hermione scoffed "Do you really think I was better off without you in my life… you weren't just my boyfriend Seth… you were my best friend… you and Jax… we grew up together… how can I not be… I just … I thought you were dead Seth and then I find out your bloody alive through the match maker what do you expect me to react," she cried out.

 _'Well she got you there mate,'_ I thought to myself as I leaned against the wall.

"Honestly I wasn't sure how you were going to react Mya I mean-"I laughed sarcastically "I knew I would see you in England eventually but, I didn't realize you were going to be one of the most powerful witches in the Wizarding World. The first muggle born witch to be that powerful… to defeat a dark wizard with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley… and the minute I saw that newspaper do you know the first thought that came through my mind…" I whispered.

"That you should've called or not join the army in the first place," Hermione sarcastically replied.

My lips twitched "No but, you were really close baby dove- "I kneeled down to her height "I saw your picture in the newspaper it reminded me how I found in the navy… wanting to be fight for my country … just like you… you're a hero baby dove do you have any idea how proud I am with you," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

Hermione held her sob "Ditto… even if that's true … this stupid bloody law is totally barbaric not exactly the reunion I was hoping to find with two of my ex-boyfriends today," she hoarse.

"That makes two of us…"

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whoooooooo I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me awhile but, I finally did it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the next two new chapters that I promised it would update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Draco Malfoy Childish Tantrum!**

Hermione gave a sad smile leaning against the wall realizing something "Wait a minute what did you mean that you and Jax are related...or why you both here… you guys aren't even born in England Seth?" she asked.

"Actually we were born in muggle London, not something either of us tend to talk about but, my mum held out a lot of secrets… turns out that Jax and I are half-brothers imagine that," I sarcastically laughed at this.

"What… how?" Hermione started at me in disbelief.

"Apparently we have the same father!" I spats angrily "The same bastard of a father who abandoned my mom and I just like he did to Jax and his sister Jade with his mum,"

"That's terrible…do you know who he was… your birth father I mean?"

"No I don't… but, Jax does… he met him a few times…"

"How did Jax met him and you didn't?"

"Probably because I want nothing to do with him baby dove you know that and neither does Jax but, it's not like he planned to meet his father they just happen to be in the same place at the same time sometimes I think… he wants to make up his mistakes but, then again who knows what's going through his bloody mind,"

"Seth… he's your father?"

"It doesn't change the fact that he abandoned my mum and I… I'm thankful that I met my step father Taylor he's a better father for me then that bastard anyway,"

Hermione grew quiet and without thinking she gave me a hug which I was a bit stunned and hugged her back "I'm sorry Sethy…" she whispered.

"Me too…"

I slowly breathe in her familiar scent which mixed with lilies and jasmine with a pinch of a beach ocean water if that makes sense.

"Mya… I'm really am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth,"

"I know…"

"Do you forgive me?"

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I stared at my former flame as I slowly touched his face as he closed his eyes on my gentle touch. He looks so different and yet he has that childlike face only a bit mature kind of way. He probably has scars. He was breathing heavily leaning his forehead against mine "Even after all these years you still have that effect on me baby dove," he huskily whispered causing me to flush not realizing how close he was towards me.

We stared at one another "Do you want to know a secret angel dove…"

"What…"

"When Tai came after me … he rushed me to the hospital telling me to keep fighting no matter what… my family needed me to come home … the last thought that came through my mind … was you…" Seth began to say as he grew closer more like hovering me that I felt something poking me hard against my thigh while I felt myself arouse "I kept fighting with my every breath just so I can see you," my eyes closed when he said this "My body was nearly weak but, I kept fighting not just for you but, for my family. I needed to fight for everyone that I ever cared about and if anything I think God answered my prayers because if he didn't I w- "I cut him off by jumping him and kissed with every feeling I had which he immediately kissed me back pushing me a bit roughly against the wall.

 **[Smut scene between the former lovers]**

 _(a/n: oh la la ;) Hermione been naughty, naughty. Hope you enjoy this part of the scene)_

Hermione was breathing heavily as he kissed my neck "Baby dove… I never stopped loving you," he huskily replied.

"I never stopped loving you either," I whispered breathing heavily and pushed him against the couch which was sort of small at the moment and stranded his lap which his eyes turned into lust for a moment and flipped us over by putting my arms above my head.

"You look so beautiful," he huskily whispered to my ear where I felt him fingering me causing me to gasp "Mmmm… your so wet," making a small groan breathing heavily going in and out with his fingers teasing me.

"Seth please…"

He chuckled "What do you want baby,"

"I want you," I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to chuckle kissing my neck "I want you so much," I whimpered.

"I want you too angel dove," he huskily replied and muttered something under his breath that the couch grew a bit bigger so he can lay me down grinding me rough "You like that baby dove," he was breathing heavily.

"Yes…"

Seth lifted my skirt up feeling myself more arouse then before "Someone's being naughty," he huskily replied.

"Seth please..."

He didn't answer as I felt his tongue swirling around causing me to gasp "Seth…oooh… oh Merlin more, more Seth "I grabbed his hair roughly while he growled grinding me harder.

"Mmm…. You taste so you good angel dove…"

"Seth…a-ah! Oh god! Seth, I need, I need…"

"What?" Seth growled showing his face by tugging at his zipper one-handed and palming his aching cock, hissing as his stroked himself "Tell me what you need angel dove. This maybe?"

"Seth!" she cried as he finally pressed his thumb against her swollen clit, sending streaks of hot heavy pleasure snapping through her "Fuck!"

"Tell me!"

"You, you, I need you Seth, please, please!"

Seth let out a rumbling snarl, pushing another finger into her and pumped, swirling his thumb over her clit at the same time. He stroked himself as Hermione whined, the heat in her belly building and coiling, getting closer and closer, so bloody close. Her hips flexed as lighting speed as she stared blindly at the ceiling, mouth agape, sweat trickling down her forehead. Merlin, she was so close, so, so, close just a bit more.

"Seth, I'm going to, oh Merlin, Seth fuck I'm going too…"

"Cum?" Seth hissed, the end falling off into a groan as he squeezed his cock running his thumb over the weeping tip "Go right ahead angel dove. I won't be far b-behind… ugh"

"Oh shit!" Hermione whimpered, pinching her nipples, hips flying as the coil built and built and built "Seth, fuck, so close, I'm going to-Merlin, fuck, fuck, fuck- "

Just then a patronus came in the middle of their 'intimate moment' where Seth froze seeing it was Jax patronus wolf "Seth if you're doing what I think you're doing with Meems. You don't have time for that. You two have to go back to the office A.S.A.P. the match maker is getting a bit restless and needs you two to come back! NOW!?"

 **[End of Smut Scene]**

 _(a/n: please don't kill me but, Jax kind of ruined their 'intimate' moment since they realized and rushed into reality heading back to the Ministry office with Hermione's four husbands waiting for them)_

Both Hermione and Seth went off the couch after fixing themselves and rushed to the Ministry office by apparating with a silent _'pop'_

"Angel dove?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a little dirt here," Seth wiped the mud off of my face "We'll talk later okay,"

"Okay,"

"There you two are!?" Harry exclaimed "Where were you two? We were beginning to worry"

"I wasn't worried," Draco piped into the conversation.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry growled causing Draco quiet grumbling under his breath and huffed.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Seth and Hermione looked at each other which cause her to flush "Umm…"

Draco and Blaise raised their eyebrows at Hermione noticing how her hair and outfit was messy.

"Granger… did you two did the _'dirty deed'_ that is so bloody hot'" Blaise teased her causing Jax to huff.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business?" Hermione huffed.

Blaise smirked "Whatever you say Cara Mia …" then leaned closer to Hermione's ear causing her to flush "Have I mentioned that you look really sexy right now especially when you get mad I can just imagine how wild and sexy you are in bed," he huskily replied.

Hermione squeaked "Zabini," she says mortified at this.

Blaise laughed out loud while Jax decided to speak up "Come on Drusilla is waiting for all of us," he pointed out ignoring how Blaise just flirted with his ex-girlfriend who's now their future wife/fiancée as he tried to remain calm.

 _'This is going to be a looong couple of months,'_ Jax thought to himself.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione grumbled fixing her outfit and hair to look more presentable.

"Ladies first," Blaise smirked.

"Well aren't you a gentleman," Hermione sarcastically replied.

"For you always," Blaise smirked.

The matchmaker Drusilla smiled "Ah here's my 12:30 appointment now, I was wondering what was taking so long?" she asked noticing that Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Jason Santos and Seth Patterson standing "Please sit," she gestured everyone to sit down.

Hermione grew quiet as she was sitting in the middle of her future husbands Harry Potter her best friend in her right side with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini next to him while Seth Patterson and Jason Santos on her left side.

 _'Way to be subtitle Hermione,'_ Hermione grumbled into her thoughts.

"Now I'm sure you all heard that you're all matched to a Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger correct?" Drusilla smiled at this.

All of the guys shifted uncomfortable putting their rings on their left finger which meant they did learn this but, that didn't stop Draco Malfoy causing a tantrum inside the office.

"You can't possibly be serious about this!" Draco shouted, slamming his palms on Drusilla's desk "What the bloody hell is the matter with you people!? Five bloody husbands are you bloody mad?!"

Harry and Hermione stood in the open door way of the Matchmaker's office, watching the Malfoy heir's temper tantrum unfold. Well, that was until Harry offered a chair for Hermione who gave a smile and sat down with Harry next to her then there's Blaise who sat next to Draco then there's Seth and Jax sitting down between Harry and Hermione if that makes sense.

 _'Way to be subtitle Hermione,'_ she grumbled thought to herself.

"You can't expect me to share Granger with those four other blokes," Draco exclaimed.

"Oiii do you really think I want to be in this position either," Jax growled.

"Jax now is not the time to be jealous," Seth hissed at him.

"You're the one to talk since we both know what you two did," Jax hissed in low tones causing Hermione to flush "And yes it's bloody time Seth. I'm not going to sit here and be insulted by Malfoy of all people. We both knew Mya since we were bloody children. Do you really want to share her with four other blokes and one of them happens to be your half-brother and just so you know we're going to talk when we get home," Jax harshly whacked Seth on the head who grumbled at this?

Seth sighed "Look I get your mad too but, unfortunately it's the law in the wizarding world we're both pureblood wizards and you know that by personal experience Jax… and btw what me and Mya did isn't anyone business but, our own. We only talked and then we just … lost track of time," he gave a wink to Hermione who flushed "Besides who are you tell me about the bloody law Jax," he argued back.

Jax sputtered in shock "That's-that's so not the point and you know it. We both were summoned here because of this mad woman," he huffed.

"That makes two of us brother," Seth grumbled.

If Hermione wasn't having any trouble processing their situation she knew she might as well be there right beside Draco, Seth and Jax, her shouting mingling with his but, of course she did her yelling before she learned she has five husbands to marry. All five of them.

Jax turned to Harry and Blaise who was sitting down looking conflicted and somewhat amuse "Harry you've been awfully quiet about this you too Zabini? Aren't you two mad about this I mean picking our _'so called match'_ it's bloody barbaric if you ask me," he huffed.

"Trust me I'm 100% behind you on this Jax but, what do you expect me to do. It's not like I can do anything," Harry argued back.

"Of course you can. You're bloody HARRY POTTER?!" Jax exclaimed.

Harry blankly stared at the guy "Yes… I realize that but, that doesn't mean I'm going to change the whole bloody law Jax I'm just one person and just because I killed Voldemort and won the war because my friends and I didn't want a mad man to take over the wizarding world it's not going to happen anytime soon- "causing everyone to shiver which he rolled his eyes on this "And what does my name have to do with anything. It's not like I can change the law or want to be in this position but, unfortunately we are," he argued back.

Jax sighed in defeat "Yeah I know… but, that doesn't mean I have to like it," he grumbled.

"You don't think I want to be in this position too," Harry sighed staring at Hermione for a moment "At least I'm with Mione and not with some fan girl. It's better than those other girls that tried to dose me with love potions," he explained with a shiver.

"And what about you Zabini? Aren't you mad about this too?" Seth asked.

Blaise stared at Hermione for a short moment then turned to the soon to be husbands to Hermione "Honestly even if Draco and I have the power to remove this law you'd be the first ones to know believe me we would've asked Potter's help if possible but, of course… the law is the law…" he sighed "Even if I have to agree with you guys but, it has it's perks," he explained winking at Hermione who once again flushed by his flirting again.

"Now you listen to me boys. Especially you Mr. Malfoy," Marc said gritted his teeth, though his sudden lack of color in his face told their small audience the Ministry wizard never though he'd have to stand up to the son of Lucius Malfoy, or any of the future husbands of Ms. Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger. despite the patriarch's face from grace, the family's willing contributions to the Post-War Reformations funding had managed to rebuild at least some of their formidable social status "Do you really think bullying your superiors will get all of you-?"

"Excuse me my superiors?" Draco echoed, his tone was sharp glowering his eyes at him.

Hermione groaned slapping a hand against her face against Harry's shoulders who shook his head chuckling in low tones while Draco exploded-both knowing too well from their school years what to expect from Marc choice of words.

Drusilla only pursued her lips, her brows inching up her forehead as she flicked her bored gaze from one wizard to another. Honestly you would think being matched with five single bachelors' will make one girl happy but, oh no it doesn't work with Ms. Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger.

Draco lowered his head a bit, grey eyes narrowing dangerously "Well excuse me I don't even tolerate my actual Ministry supervisors speaking to me that way especially since I have to share not one, not two but, four other blokes to marry Granger. How is that bullying in case you haven't noticed I don't need anyone's help to find myself a lovely lady even if it's Granger?" he narrowing his eyes dangerously at the Ministry superiors.

"Hey!" Hermione felt offended by that "What's that supposed to be mean?"

"Not now Granger," Draco waved her off.

Hermione gape at him feeling offended.

Harry whispered over his shoulder so that only Hermione heard him "I swear to Merlin if he says his father will hear about this I'm going to bloody lose it,"

Unable to help herself, Hermione pressed her face against his back to muffle her responding giggle.

"Mr. Malfoy," Drusilla said in a surprisley gentle tone, her dark head shaking "I completely understand that this is a bit shocking for all of you. Believe me I was just as shock as you all were. It is truly an unprecedented occurrence but, we can't challenge the mandate of magic itself. It's simply can't be done I'm sorry,"

"So what I'm just supposed to happily go along with marring Granger back there," Draco waved over his shoulder in Hermione's general direction in a dismissive manner.

"Mr. Malfoy, as I said before—Ms. Granger knows this as well-"

"And on top of that you want me to bloody share her? Me. Blaise, Potter, those two over there who just happens to be Granger's ex-former flame? Five of us have to marry Granger. Is this a bloody punishment or something? Is it? Because let me tell you it feels like one. I'd probably prefer to just be tortured and get this over it then get married to Granger!"

For Hermione, Draco's attitude had just tipped over from amusing to insulting within 10 seconds which Jax and Seth took a step back knowing their ex-girlfriend felt insulted by this.

Scowling, gritted her teeth she stepped around Harry and crossed the office to Drusilla's desk. By the time Harry, Seth, Jax and Blaise can overreact; Harry thought maybe he should've grabbed her by the elbow and tugged her back—let Malfoy vent and get his spoiled heir bullshit out of his system—she was already pivoting on her heel to glare up into Draco's face, directly.

"How dare you act like you're the only one put up by this mess?!" Hermione screeched pointing her finger against his chest harshly "In case you haven't noticed you're not the only one who's upset. How do you think I feel? Do you really think I want to get married to you of all people? You been nothing but, a foul, loathsome evil little cockroach?!" she exclaimed.

"Really Granger," Draco rolled his eyes as his shoulders slumped "Oh please there's no time for a tantrum."

Harry cringed while Blaise, Seth and Jax took 2 steps back knowing full well she's just been insulted not once but, twice as Hermione's eyes shot wide.

"Tantrum?!" Hermione chuckled harshly which scared the rest of her fiancée's knowing she's angry, her left eye was twitching and irritated by the Malfoy heir "Tantrum!" she reined in anything particularly barbed and settled for pointing out the obvious which had cleared escaped his keen to notice. She folded her arms beneath her breasts that showed a bit of cleavage and smirked "Are you bloody serious. You mean like the one that you've been throwing for the last oh I don't know 20 minutes?"

Draco swiveled in place, shifting his full attention to Hermione as his hands balled into fist at his sides "I'm not having a tantrum Granger in case you haven't noticed I'm fighting for all of us since we don't want to marry each other. Isn't that why you're angry and walked out not once but, twice today!?" he screamed.

She squared her shoulders as her eyes narrowed into venomous slits "Draconis Lucius Malfoy," as her voice was icy cold that left him to flinch on his full name "What you're doing right now is the very definition of a childish tantrum!?"

"Oh shut it," he said, one corner of his mouth curling into a sneer "Chatty little-know it all,"

Draco noticed her eyes looked hurt for a short moment where he felt a tap on his shoulder and Bam he got punched on the face by Jason 'Jax' Hermione's first love and was held back by Seth his half-brother.

"If I ever hear you insult Mimi in front of me again I won't hesitate to hex your bloody arse Malfoy," Jax snarled.

"And what are you going to do about it huh? You don't even know her and she wants nothing to do with you, "Draco sneered at him.

Jax laughed sarcastically "Oh really and you do?" as he was face to face against Draco Malfoy "I have known Mimi since we were born considering we both grew up together she may not want nothing to do with me right now but, at least I'm not having a childish tantrum over this because unlike you I want to marry Mimi. I always have since the first day I laid eyes on her… and it would take a bloody miracle to get her to listen and forgive me but, at least I respect her as a woman. I want her to be happy and smile even if it's not with me… And what about you huh? What have you been doing? You've been insulting her and her friends since your first day in Hogwarts when you were 11 years old. Don't think for one minute I don't know anything about her. I know her favorite book, her snack, I know how she has a huge heart when it comes with animals especially cats and werewolves her favorite animal," he looked at Hermione with a small smile then turned to glare at Draco "I know her two best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who also has a big family just like she does. She has four older brothers Zane, Henry, Jayden and Cameron then there's her older sisters Ariel and Aqua then her youngest siblings Elias and Evie. She has eight siblings altogether and she's the most defiantly daddy's girl. Her father is Daniel Harrison and Emma Jasmine Granger who are the loveliest parents I have ever met and support their children despite how far they live from one another. They're practically 2nd parents and family to me so don't you dare tell me I don't know anything about that girl. And let's not forget how Harry and his friends saved you and Blaise here during the war Harry and Mimi saved you and your mother from rotting in hell in Azkaban from your trial. I don't know about those two over there but, I know for sure I want to marry her even if I have to share her with my half-brother Seth over here, with Harry, with Zabini over there then so be it but, I won't have you insult her in front of me. She deserves respect because of her and her friends we wouldn't win this war … we would've been slaves because of it. So don't you dare tell me that I don't know Mimi because I know her better than anyone," he snarled.

"Jax…please don't he's not worth it," Hermione whispered holding back Jax trying not get him hurt Draco then necessary.

"I won't let him insult you Mimi, I'm sorry I-I just couldn't stand there after what you went through I can't do it. You can hate me all you want," Jax started to say steadying his breathing from slightly shaking at the moment "But, I won't do it… I can't watch him insult you again he would have to go through me to do that," he whispered which broke Hermione's heart.

Hermione soften her eyes hugging his waist "Jax… despite our history you can't protect me forever… I'm a big girl …" she whispered.

Jax chuckled sadly "… Mimi you know I hate when people tend you to bully no matter what they say …you're always going to be my girl and that's never going to change and trust me I know you're not a little girl anymore I knew way before those blokes met you," he whispered.

Hermione cupped his face gently lifting his chin to look at her "And I appreciate that trying to protect me but, he's not worth it Jax… he's always been a git even when we were kids," she whispered.

Jax chuckled hugging her close ignoring Draco's scandal look about to protest but, Blaise covered his mouth from trying not to ruin another moment between the former couple "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Hermione didn't answer at first as she cupped his face gently "I'll forgive you for now…" her lips twitched which Jax was about to protest "It's going to take some time even for my stubbornness to listen to you Jax..." she whispered.

Jax sighed in relief "I understand… and I know we got a lot to talk about but, no matter how much time flies between us… I'll always got your back babe no matter how many years it went by," he whispered.

"Me too…" Hermione holding back a sob but, it seemed it failed since she can feel her tears coming down her cheeks "I really miss you… despite everything that happen between us… I really did miss you," she whispered.

"I miss you too," Jax hugging her back to rub her back to sooth and calm her down "Shhh it's okay… you don't have to say anything I get it…" he whispered.

Harry bit his lips against a retort on Hermione's behalf. She could defend herself he knew that since the minute they met in their first day in Hogwarts and yet under 10 seconds Jax her ex-boyfriend, her former flame the one that she refused to talk about defended her as if it was perfect natural for him to do so… as if they been together for years… and if Harry couldn't help but, wonder if he stepped up to defend her she'd never forgive him because it would look as though he thought she couldn't.

To his surprise, a calm voice sliced between the bickering pair—yet, it did precious little to ease the tension in the room.

"My, my," Drusilla said, a tiny smile curving her lips "So very opposed to your … engagement and yet such sparks when you speak to one another very interesting…"

Harry's brows shot up behind the wire rimes of his glasses as he, Blaise and Seth stood up a little straighter in their chairs listening to this. No… the Matchmaker's must've been imagining things. there's no way there's sparks between them right?

Seth however, looked conflicted and felt a bit happy for the former couple after all they dated longer then he did with Hermione but, that didn't mean he had to like it … he couldn't help but, feel jealous and yet he wasn't… seeing his older brother Jax and their former ex-girlfriend happy … he felt a tinge of pain in his heart … as for Blaise well he watched crossing his arms pouting at this.

As for Hermione, Draco and Jax whirled to face the woman behind the desk "You must be bloody joking," she hissed in a whisper while both Draco and Jax were muttering under their breath while giving the woman a distasteful once-over.

"And here I thought the days of the Ministry employee lunatics were long gone," Blaise sighed looking bored.

Seth snorted "Amen to that mate," he says.

"Make that three of us," Harry grumbled.

Blaise and Seth nodded in agreement.

Drusilla, still unfazed by the disdain and insulting words, merely staring back at them. She arched her eyebrows drawing upward she continued to talk "So it would seem that you all agree one some things… Interesting very interesting,"

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening as she exchanged an infuriated glance with Draco Malfoy and her former flame Jason 'Jax' Santos before turning her incredulous attention back to the other witch.

Draco didn't like this situation not one little bit….it was madness, complete, utter ridiculous madness. Marrying Granger? Sharing her with Potter? Blaise? And two of her former ex-lovers. And the bloody Ministry officials behind this whole mess is acting as though this was some fortuitous, wonderful thing? Is she bloody mad. And don't even get him started with that Jax fellow. Not only he went straight to defend her and Granger didn't even stop him instead they had that look where two people were in love…he didn't like it he didn't like it one bit.

No… just … no… he shook his head, his lips peeling back from his teeth in a strangely feral expression displeasure.

"Do you have any bloody idea what my history with those two is woman?"

"With whom Mr. Malfoy? Are you talking about Mr. Santos? Or Mr. Potter? Mr. Patterson? Mr. Zabini? Or better yet Ms. Granger? is that who were you referring too?"

Draco gritted his teeth "I was talking about Potter and Granger. Blaise is one of my best friends since we were kids and the other I don't even know them and yet I hate them," he says.

Seth snorted "Trust me Malfoy the feeling is mutual," he says.

Drusilla ground her teeth at his disrespectful tone but, kept her composure "Well," she started to say dropping her gaze from the pair before her to pull a roll of parchment from one of her desk drawers "Lucky for you six of you will have time to work through your problems before your big day to marry Ms. Granger who will be your future Mrs. Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger Malfoy-Patterson-Potter-Santos-Zabini future wife and mother to your children wouldn't it?" she smiled pats his hand comforting him causing everyone to widen their eyes in horror.

"Wouldn't that be fun," Drusilla gave a smile to the future couples "And if you feel you all need premarital counseling we can make arrangements for you all,"

Hermione's shoulders dropped and she hung her head. She'd known there was no arguing their way out of this before she stormed across the office, yet she couldn't help herself.

 _'Stupid Draco,'_ she huffed getting under her skin with his spoiled-boy conniption fit and made a humph.

This was precisely why Harry haven't bothered to chime in, she knew that. He was already aware there was nothing they could say to change the decision even Seth and Blaise knew that too who was awfully quiet except exchange a few words here and there.

Draco, however—as he once more braced his palms against the desk and glared-seemed content with his refusal to accept what it was "Are you even listening to me. There's not going to be any wedding you mad bloody woman?!"

Drusilla ignored him, lifting her gaze from her paperwork to meet Hermione's eyes "I can see that you will have your hands full with not one but, five husbands Ms. Granger but, I'm sure you'll figure it out a way to managed the five of them especially this one," she explained with a wink.

Harry, Seth, Jax, Blaise and Draco coughed as they all refused to let their mind wander on what neither of them was certain the Matchmaker was hinting at. Hermione blushed furiously, unable to work up a response.

"Oh believe me Madame," Blaise smirked "She'll have me wrap around her finger. I have no doubt about that especially in our honeymoon it's going to be a blast don't you think boys," he announced winking at Hermione.

"You can't be serious Blaise," Draco cried out.

"Oh I'm dead serious," Blaise giving him a look "Besides won't that be fun," he exclaimed putting his arms around his new friends causing the remaining four boys to gape at him while Hermione blushed feeling really hot right now but, refused to say anything.

Draco has had enough. He was going to show this woman how incorrect her asinine insinuation was "You think there's some … sort of spark and that should make this all better hmm?"

"People have made marriages work on much less, Mr. Malfoy," the woman said in a measured tone "Especially when it just Ms. Granger along with the rest of her four husbands I'm sure you two will have lots of fun wouldn't you agree with me Ms. Granger,"

Hermione blushed about to protest but, was cut off by Draco once again.

"You're not even listening. You can force all of us down the aisle all you bloody like but, it's going to blow up in your faces! There isn't… we don't even have…" Draco shook his head as he uttered an unhappy strangely growl-like sound. "There's not even a spark between us and I'll prove it to you! Granger come here!"

"Wha-?"

Before Hermione could even get the entire word, Draco slipped his fingers around her elbow and pulled her close. She raised her hands to push him away but, then his lips were on hers.

Everything seemed to stop around her as her palms fell limp against her chest.

She became aware of her skin warming, of the faint press of his body to hers. Without realizing, her eyelids drifted down. Her mouth opened against his in a gasp, and she thought he must've lost himself in the moment—this moment that was supposed to prove exactly the opposite of what seemed to be happening—as he took that as an invitation.

Hermione let out a small pleading sound as his tongue darted between her lips. His grip on her arm tightened, and she could feel the weight of his other hand as it landed on her hip.

And she was certainly aware of how she kissed him back, as though her body was responding to him, quite without her permission.

The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded them both that they weren't alone.

As they broke apart, Hermione opened her eyes. A look of confusion marring her features, she met Draco's gaze. He swallowed hard as he stared back at her for a few, painfully stretched heartbeats.

Scowling—honestly, how could something so simple have backfired so spectacularly—he shoved her back and turned on his heel. He refused to even glance at Harry, Seth and Jax while Blaise followed him in a rush as they both started for the door.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Zabini? Would you come here for a minute?" Marc called, delight in the way Draco's shoulders hunched at the sound of his voice. Blaise just followed suit.

Halting mid-stride, Draco turned back to face him "What? What is it?"

He indicated the ring box Draco's placed on Drusilla's desk just before he'd started his tirade. Draco's expression darkened but, he didn't move.

Jax and Seth put on their rings first; Jax had a mixed color with red and blue while Seth was green and blue. Their favorite colors, it even had the right texture of color of their favorite colors which left Draco and Blaise left since they didn't have their rings yet since she and Harry had their rings before they came along.

Hermione wasn't certain what was she was thinking as she picked up the box, herself and held it out for him and Blaise. Just as she was aware of so many things when his lips had first touched hers, she was equally aware that Harry, Seth, and Jax watched the interaction of the way those two-familiar green eyes flicked from Draco, to her, and back then with the other male husbands to be in the group. It's a big group for her to have five husbands was bloody ridiculous but, she's going to find a loop hole even if it drove her with less sleep because of it.

Something she couldn't quite read jetted across his features and she felt an odd stab at the notion that he was about to turn away and leave without the ring. Yet, he surprised them both, if the faint widening of his grey eyes meant anything as he took two steps and reached out, snatching the box from her hand. It was silver green almost in Slytherin colors then it was Blaise turn. His was somewhat similar to Draco's except his was blue, green and silver if that makes sense.

A bizarre tension she'd not realize she was holding drained out of her as she watched him and Blaise swivel towards the door again. Jax and Seth who hasn't said a word to her as she can see pain in their eyes almost like they were hurt from this. It's not like she asked to be kissed by Draco-well Malfoy. She was into her thoughts that she bumped into the wall and Harry waited outside shaking his head, pushing away from the jamb and turned as well.

"We'll see you later Mya," Seth whispered.

"Okay…" Hermione whispered.

Hermione watched her former flames walked away almost like she was in a de ja vu moment coming through her mind. She felt pain in her heart once more and felt her lips tingled from the kiss from Draco. She didn't know why she felt that way but, kept quiet to herself.

She bit her bottom lip as she dropped her head, she wondered how this mess kept getting bigger and bigger when they'd only been here under within 2 hours at most because she walked out 2x, she doesn't know how this was going to work. With a sigh, she moved to follow them from the office. Though she couldn't even imagine what conversation she and Harry were about to have, she already dreaded it.

Drusilla's voice caught them before they were out the door "You six are due back here one week from today," the six of them seemed to privot, as one to face her.

She looked up from the scroll open before her and reached for her quill "To discuss the terms of your engagement and began planning and preparations for the wedding of course. Let's us say … around 2 o'clock?"

Hermione was the only one to match a nod, lifeless, though it was, before they all turned and finally stepped out from the office.

Once Harry Potter closed the door behind them, Drusilla sighed "See Marc, getting that sorted was easier than you thought it was going to be. No harm no fowl,"

Marc rolled his eyes as he dug a Galleon from his pocket and slapped it into the Matchmaker's waiting hand "When will I learn to stop betting against Diviners I may never know,"

One corner of her mouth plucked upward into a half-grin as she spoke "Only after you've lost 100 Galleons to me,"

"Deal," Marc shook her head and the bet was on again.

That was until Draco came out of the shadows scaring the lights out of Hermione "Please tell me you have some sort of plan to get us out of this," Draco spoke up, the words slipping out from between his lips in an angry hiss as he halted and spun to face the pair trailing behind him with Blaise, Seth and Jax not far behind.

"First of all," Hermione huffed and slapped him on the head which left Draco to pout "You need to stop scaring me half of the death," then put her hair up causing Draco and boys to raise their eyebrows at her "And to answer your questions. No not yet but, I'm going to look into it. If there's a way I'll find it,"

"Good," Draco nodded at this and turned away in a huff and stomped off.

"Well that was rather pleasant," Jax snorted at this "See you later Meems," he gave a kiss on her forehead "We'll talk later," he whispered.

"Yeah we will and see you Jax…" Hermione whispered.

"I uh should go after him before he gets himself drunk," Seth offered "See you Mya," kissing her forehead.

Blaise nodded and gave a kiss on Hermione's hand "Until next time Cara Mia," he winked causing her to flush.

"See you Potter," Blaise nodded at him.

"See you Zabini," Harry sighed as they went in their separate ways.

After watching them disappear down the corridor, she looked at Harry. He's been so quiet before and she thought she'd understood why then but, now she's not longer so certain. He wasn't looking at her instead his gaze was on his hands as he twisted the shimmering red-purple band around his finger.

"Hermione?"

Her shoulders dropped as she reached out, cupping her hands around his "Harry, please-please don't ask me what just happened back there in the office with Draco and I … because I honestly don't know what that was,"

"According to the Matchmaker, there was a spark," he said in a mocking, high-pitched voice.

She couldn't help but, laugh at his shoddy impression as he lifted his gaze to hers.

"No, it's not about that… "He wobbled his head in a side-to side nod "But, that was certainly was an eye-opener on that one… especially since he was right though… you left 2x today and you really scared me back there… when you didn't answer I thought…" he sadly stopped as his eyes bowed down.

"Harry…"

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **And that's the end of the chapter. I did a few changes but, this time I'm finally managed to get back to where I stopped last time. I'm half way done to Ch. 10 so we'll see how it goes. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Flashback to the Past!**

"I just… I know you don't want to talk about it … on what happen between you and Jax or you and Seth but, you know you can always talk to me about it… you know that don't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a small smile "Yeah I do know that Harry thanks," she whispered.

"It's not about them either in case you're wondering but, that was certainly an interesting kiss that you two did," Harry replied looking away coughing.

Sighing, she pursued her lips "Seriously what is it Harry?"

He twined his fingers through hers as he asked "Would you still want a way out of this if it was only me?"

A relieved laughed escaped her. After the afternoon they'd had so far she'd imagined something far worst was on his mind "Of course not Harry. As I said before you're my best friend we'd find a way to make it work,"

Turning, he began to walk, using his hand on hers to tug her into step behind him "Although… one way or the other, if that's how you snog a bloke, the wedding night is going to be very interesting especially with five blokes and one sexy lady inside the honeymoon suite," he grinned.

Uttering a scandalized gasp "Harry" despite the blush that colored her cheeks and the bashful grin that curved her lips - she slapped her shoulder.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" she asked, turning her head to peer into his face as they walked.

"I'm just… thinking … mostly wondering… how Lucius and Narcissa are going to take all of this news. If I didn't know any better I would think Lucius would put up a tantrum then Narcissa … and then there's Blaise parents along with Seth and Jax's parents," he explained.

Hermione grew quiet "Well actually… Seth has his step father Taylor and his mother Chloe with his youngest sister Tory then there's Jax's mother Sophia and Jade with his step father Neal. They're really nice and good friends with my parents… I never met their birth father but, from what Seth told me it would seem that Jax met him a few times over the years… I didn't even know about it…" she whispered.

Harry squeezed her hand "Are they half-brothers Seth and Jax I mean?" he asked.

"Yeah they just learned the truth from both their mothers… despite everything Seth wants nothing to do with him just like Jax but, unfortunately their father would come in and out in their lives mostly Jax though," Hermione explained.

"What about Blaise?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed "From what I heard from Ginny Blaise never met his father since he died when he was a child and his mum would get remarried a lot because of it. I'm not sure how many times but, from what I can tell… Blaise has a lovely mother, his older sister and brother then there's his grandmother. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," she explained.

Harry grew quiet "I bet if my parents were alive they would've loved you Mione," he whispered.

Hermione soften her eyes and gave her best friend a hug "And I would've loved them too Harry and I'm sure they're very proud of you Harry. I know I am," she whispered.

"Ditto. I always knew I can count on you Mione. That's why you're my best friend besides Ron anyway," Harry chuckled.

"Of course," Hermione smiled at this then realized something "Oh Merlin,"

"What?"

"I just realized we have to tell Ron … he's also going to be matched too… who knows who he's match with …" she whispered in horror.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry groaned putting his hands over his head knowing the results won't look good for any of their friends while an anxious whimper escaped Hermione's throat then and she was right back to the fervently hoping there was a way out of this to be found.

 **[flashback in the summer before Hermione came back to Hogwarts starting her 3rd year] …**

Hermione was in her bedroom getting ready for her performance that she's doing for the summer despite how it's usually for her and her sisters. She wanted to look presentable and yet she wanted to look nice for her cousin's sweet 18 and her relationship with Jax was going strong but, there was some drama between the couple because of his ex-girlfriend Bella who hasn't stopped causing trouble that left Jax and Hermione to argue and break up between them during their 3rd year anniversary. They haven't spoken since and it broke Hermione's heart because not only they were dating but, they were also best friends. It was a lot to taken in for Hermione so she's been keeping herself busy working on homework until she realized today was her older cousin Hayley's sweet 18 birthdays and knew beforehand that Jax would be there because they met through Hayley as children.

"Hermione are you almost done darling?" her mum called from the living room.

"I'll be right down mum," Hermione answered.

Ariel and Aqua knocked their little sister bedroom door peeking "Hey Mia," her twin sisters greeted their baby sister.

"Hey Ariel, Aqua can you help me with my dress please,"

"Of course baby girl," Aqua smiled as she sat down on her bed while Ariel fixed her hair "You look beautiful," she whispered.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled softly despite how she's still heartbroken she needed to do this.

"You and Jax haven't made up yet...?"

"No,"

"Oh." Aqua grew quiet "Are you nervous for your speech in Hales birthday tonight?"

"I'm a bit nervous but, I'll be alright besides… Jax is just a guy…"

"Mia… he's not just a guy… he was your boyfriend for nearly 3 years …" Ariel whispered.

Hermione grew quiet "I don't want to talk about this anymore…" she whispered as she's trying to hold back a sob.

Ariel and Aqua looked at each other worriedly "Alright cookie," Aqua slowly began to say "Turn around so we can see if there's anything to fix hmm?" she asked.

Hermione sighed twirling herself leaving her sister to smile "You look beautiful and you're going to knock those judges off their feet Mia I just know it," Ariel whispered.

"Thanks big sister,"

Once Hermione and her grabbed their clutch purses heading to the club since they're celebrating their cousins Hayley sweet 18 it was practically tradition really so Hermione and her sisters were in her court so they had to match somewhat. They needed to a speech and everything but, what she didn't realize was that her ex-boyfriend Jax and his family along with Seth and his family are also invited since they all grew up together who happens to be one of the guys to dance with her and for support despite everything that happen between Jax and Hermione. Deep, deep, deep down in her soul Jax is still her friend and hopefully the two former couple can talk things out.

Once Hermione and her family arrived to the palace Hayley greeted her cousins "Mia!" she greeted her older cousin.

"Hey Tigger," Hermione, Ariel and Aqua greeted their cousin "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you, you guys don't look bad yourself. Everyone is inside come on we have so much to catch up on," Hayley gushes with her cousins. Hayley and her family are a few people besides their uncle Charlie their mum's older brother from the States knows that they're magical wizards and witches and kept it as a family secrets since then since Hayley is also a witch but, in America with her two brothers who are also wizards.

"So how's everything with you Mia I heard about you and Jax… I'm so sorry that happen to you Mia," Hayley asked softly.

Hermione gave a sad smile "Thanks tigger… the last thing I needed is seeing him here I know you two are good friends but, still,"

Hayley gave a wary look on her older cousins Ariel and Aqua who had a grave look "What?" she asked.

"Well… I didn't had enough guys in the court so... I kind of maybe… invited him and his family to the party when you two were together and he's already in the court so…," Hayley winced.

Hermione had a blank expression on her face with a grave smile "Of course you did… after all you knew him as much as I did tigger,"

"I'm sorry Mia I didn't know you two broke up until Ariel told me…" Hayley whispered.

"It's fine… don't worry about it come on let's get inside huh?" Hermione gave a fake smile.

"Sure," Hayley gave a _'sorry'_ look as they headed inside.

A few hours later Hayley's sweet 18 they did their speeches, dances with the guys in each song and once everything was done. The DJ decided to put some songs for the teens which they all cheered happily at this. In fact, one of the songs that Hermione loves to dance too "Drop it Low" from Kat DeLuna as she dragged Seth to dance with her ignoring Jax protest as he started to pout watching his ex-girlfriend dancing with his new found half-brother Seth despite how he doesn't know about it yet.

 **"Drop It Low" by Kat DeLuna**

 **Drop it low,**

 **Pop it up, pop it up, turn around [x4]**

 **[Verse 1]**

 **Move your body baby, bom bom bom**

 **When I shake it, I'mma steal-a the show**

 **Come one baby, run run run**

 **Quiero eso, dale long long long**

 **Whine up, baby, whine, whine, whine**

 **Take it slow, do it one more time**

 **Feel it up, perfect moment la cool-a**

 **Feel it up, like tomorrow, tomorrow**

 **Feel it up, you never forget it**

 **I'mma see you looking it at me**

 **Oh my my sexy boy**

 **Uno, dos, tres**

 **Dale...Move you body!**

 **Drop it low,**

 **Pop it up, pop it up, turn around [x2]**

 **Pa abajo, dale pa abajo**

 **Pa abajo, dale pa abajo**

 **Drop it low,**

 **Pop it up, pop it up, turn around [x2]**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **Move your body baby, round, round, round**

 **Make it happen, then show it around**

 **Shake your booty, make it pow, pow, pow**

 **Turn around, keep it coming for more-a**

 **Break a sweat, he'll be back in for more-a**

 **Hold my body like a coca cola**

 **Move your body, baby take me ahora**

 **Come to me, cuz you like my sabor-a**

 **I'm a freaking donna...**

 **I'mma see you looking it at me**

 **Oh my my sexy boy**

 **Uno, dos, tres**

 **Dale...Move you body!**

 **Drop it low,**

 **Pop it up, pop it up, turn around [x2]**

 **Pa abajo, dale pa abajo**

 **Pa abajo, dale pa abajo**

 **Drop it low,**

 **Pop it up, pop it up, turn around [x2]**

 **Todo el mundo se menea, se menea, se menea**

 **Todo el mundo se menea, se menea, se menea**

 **Baby, baby, baby, baby**

 **If you want it, come and get it**

 **Believe it, you're gonna get it**

 **Drop it low,**

 **Pop it up, pop it up, turn around [x2]**

 **Pa abajo, dale pa abajo**

 **Pa abajo, dale pa abajo**

 **Drop it low,**

 **Pop it up, pop it up, turn around [x2]**

"Thanks for dance angel dove," Seth smirked.

"Who says we're done dancing," Hermione announced "Play another song DJ?" she yelled.

"You got it Mia!" Jake yelled as he started to play another song that was from "Only You" from Yaz "Sorry folks but, we got a request from one of our boys this is for the main couple Jax and his girlfriend Mia," he announced leaving the crowd to clap in cheers for the couple.

Hermione gasp "That song…" she whispered.

"He still loves you," Seth sadly replied.

Hermione was about to answer but, was interrupted by Jax Hermione's ex-boyfriend who planned to win her back at least at their song that started their relationship in the first place.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jax asked.

Seth looked back at Hermione who held her breath with a shrug "Only if she's alright with it?" he asked.

Jax looked at Hermione who looked away with conflicted emotions "Mimi…?"

Hermione gave a fake smile "What do I care it's not like you care what I think anyway,"

"Mimi…"

"Alright everyone we're going to do a song for couples so please get in the dance floor" Jake explained.

"Mimi please it's our song,"

"Fine…"

 **"Only You" from Yaz**

 **Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love**

 **Can you hear me**

 **Came back only yesterday**

 **I'm moving further away**

 **Want you near me**

 **All I needed was the love you gave**

 **All I needed for another day**

 **And all I ever knew**

 **Only you**

 **Sometimes when I think of her name when it's only a game**

 **And I need you**

 **Listen to the words that you say it's getting harder to stay**

 **When I see you**

 **All I needed was the love you gave**

 **All I needed for another day**

 **And all I ever knew**

 **Only you**

"What are you doing Jax…" Hermione whispered.

"Dancing with you?" Jax answered.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him with an icy glare "You know what I mean and don't give me that cocky attitude," she hissed at him.

 **This is going to take a long time and I wonder what's mine**

 **Can't take no more**

 **Wonder if you'll understand it's just the touch of your hand**

 **Behind a closed door**

 **All I needed was the love you gave**

 **All I needed for another day**

 **And all I ever knew**

 **Only you**

Jax sighed giving Jake a signal "Here's another song from Jax as the lovely couple wants to give another go except this time Hermione's older brothers Zander, Henry, Jayden and Cameron are going to sing for the lovely couple," Jake announced.

Zander, Henry, Jayden and Cameron were getting ready to sing **"My Girl"** from the Temptations as they knew what happen between the former couple but, knew that their baby sister was very stubborn so they wanted to soften her a bit.

"Hit it boys," Zander announced.

 **"My Girl" by The Temptations**

 **[Jayden]**

 **I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.**

 **When it's cold outside**

 **I've got the month of May.**

 **I guess you'd say**

 **What can make me feel this way?**

 **My girl (my girl, my girl)**

 **Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

 **[Zander]**

 **I've got so much honey**

 **the bees envy me.**

 **I've got a sweeter song**

 **than the birds in the trees.**

 **Well, I guess you'd say**

 **What can make me feel this way?**

 **My girl (my girl, my girl)**

 **Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

 **Hey hey hey**

 **Hey hey hey**

 **Ooooh.**

 **[Henry & Cameron]**

 **I don't need no money, fortune or fame.**

 **I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.**

 **Well, I guess you'd say**

 **What can make me feel this way?**

 **My girl (my girl, my girl)**

 **Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

 **I've got sunshine**

 **on a cloudy day**

 **With my girl.**

 **I've even got the month of May**

 **With my girl**

 **Talkin' 'bout**

 **Talkin' 'bout**

 **Talkin' 'bout**

 **My girl**

 **Ooooh**

 **My girl**

 **As long as I can talk about my girl...**

"Was this you're doing?" Hermione accused him.

"What makes you think I have anything to do this. I didn't ask them to sing for us," Jax innocently asked.

Hermione squinted her eyes then started to look around the crowd "You're lucky we're in the middle of the dance Jax," she huffed.

"Mimi can't we talk about this…please…"

"No,"

"Why not,"

"Because I have nothing to say to you,"

"Oh come on Mimi… do you really thin-"Jax was cut off by Jake who announced "Alright guys I was just informed that it's time to sing the birthday girl who happens to be my lovely beautiful girlfriend Hayley. Gather around Hayley so we can sing her a "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed.

Hayley giggled at her boyfriend "Happy birthday baby!" Jake exclaimed giving her a wink.

"Thanks Jake," Hayley giggled.

"Love you babe" Jake winked.

"I love you too!" Hayley replied causing the crowd to go _'Awe'_ at the couple which made Hayley blush while Jake chuckled.

This was the perfect moment for Hermione to sneak away from Jax as she went to gather around her cousin to sing her a happy birthday while Jax sighed and sang in the background with Seth who patted him on the back.

"So how it go?" Seth asked casually.

"What do you think?" Jax flatly replied.

"Hey don't blame me you're the one that got caught," Seth argued.

Jax was about to protest but, instead he just rolled his eyes as he watched his ex-girlfriend smiling at her cousin Hayley as they gushed over the birthday cake.

"Hey Jake play some music Mia and I are going to dance our song 'Boom Boom Pow' from Black Eyes Peas please," Hayley called out from her boyfriend.

"Anything for you baby!" Jake winked playing another song.

 **"Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas**

 **Gotta get get [x3]**

 **Gotta g-g-g-get-get-get get-get**

 **Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) [x4]**

 **Boom boom boom (now) [x2]**

 **Boom boom boom [x2]**

 **[Will. ]**

 **Yo**

 **I got the hit that beat the block**

 **You can get that bass overload**

 **I got the that rock and roll**

 **That future flow**

 **That digital spit**

 **Next level visual shit**

 **I got that (Boom boom boom)**

 **How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)**

 **[Fergie]**

 **I like that boom boom pow**

 **Them chicken jackin' my style**

 **They try to copy my swagger**

 **I'm on that next shit now**

 **I'm so three thousand and eight**

 **You so two thousand and late**

 **I got that boom boom boom**

 **That future boom boom boom**

 **Let me get it now**

 **Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) [x4]**

 **Boom boom boom (now) [x2]**

 **Boom boom boom [x2]**

 **[Taboo]**

 **I'm on the supersonic boom**

 **Y'all hear the space ship zoom**

 **When when I step inside the room them girls go ape shit, uh**

 **Y'all stuck on super A-shit**

 **They're no fast stupid a bit**

 **I'm on that HD flat**

 **This beat go boom boom pow**

 **[ .Ap]**

 **I'm a beast when you turn me on**

 **Into the future cybertron**

 **Harder, faster, better, stronger**

 **Sexin' ladies extra longer, 'cause**

 **We got the beat that bounce**

 **We got the beat that pow**

 **We got the beat that 808**

 **That boom boom in your town**

 **[Fergie]**

 **People in the place**

 **If you wanna get down**

 **Put your hands in the air**

 **Will. drop the beat now**

 **[Will. ]**

 **Yep yep**

 **I be rockin' them beats (Yep, yep)**

 **I be rockin' them beats (Yep yep yep, yep)**

 **Here we go, here we go**

 **Satellite radio**

 **Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)**

 **Beats so big I'm stepping on leprechauns**

 **Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)**

 **Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)**

 **Shitin' on y'all you with the..**

 **This beat be bumpin' bumpin'**

 **This beat go boom boom**

 **Let the beat rock**

 **Let the beat rock**

 **Let the beat r...**

 **This beat be bumpin' bumpin'**

 **This beat go boom boom**

 **[Fergie]**

 **I like that boom boom pow**

 **Them chicken jackin' my style**

 **They try copy my swagger**

 **I'm on that next shit now**

 **I'm so three thousand and eight**

 **You so two thousand and late**

 **I got that boom boom boom**

 **That future boom boom boom**

 **Let me get it now**

 **Boom boom boom (gotta get get) [x4]**

 **Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]**

 **Boom boom boom [x2]**

 **Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)**

 **Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)**

 **Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)**

 **[end of flashback] …**

Hermione shook her head as she thought of an old memory wiping her tears quickly as she went inside her new found condo apartment.

"What in Merlin was that about…" Hermione murmured under her breath as she started to get ready to meet up with the girls. Apparently Ginny and Luna owled her after she arrived at home after an interesting encounter with her two ex-boyfriends they demanded to know what happen after she asked if they were in the same position. Apparently Ginny has two matches Dean Thomas her current fiancée and Theodore Nott a Slytherin who happens to be in Draco's group of friends.

Hermione was beginning to decide what to wear but, in this case she wanted to look nice today but, at the same time she wanted a disguise that the paparazzi won't find out which she's being honest she was sure the Dailey Prophet will find out about this within this week thanks to Rita Skeeter. Ugh she really hated that woman.

Hermione was humming _'Come See About Me"_ from the Supremes.

 **"Come See About Me" by The Supremes**

 **I've been crying (ooh, ooh)**

 **'Cause I'm lonely (for you)**

 **Smiles have all turned (to tears)**

 **But tears won't wash away the fears**

 **That you're never ever gonna return**

 **To ease the fire that within me burns**

 **It keeps me crying baby for you**

 **Keeps me sighin' baby for you**

 **So won't you hurry**

 **Come on boy, see about me**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **See about you baby**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **I've given up my friends just for you**

 **My friends are gone and you have too**

 **No peace shall I find**

 **Until you come back and be mine**

 **No matter what you do or say**

 **I'm gonna love you anyway**

 **Keep on crying baby for you**

 **I'm gonna keep sighin' baby for you**

 **So come on hurry**

 **Come on and see about me**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **See about you baby**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **Sometimes up (ooh, ooh)**

 **Sometimes down (ooh, ooh)**

 **My life's so uncertain (ooh, ooh)**

 **With you not around (ooh, ooh)**

 **From my arms you maybe out of reach**

 **But my heart says you're here to keep**

 **Keeps me crying baby for you**

 **Keep on, keep on crying baby for you**

 **So won't you hurry**

 **Come on boy, see about me**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **See about you baby**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **You know I'm so lonely**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **I love you only**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **See about your baby**

 **(Come see about me)**

 **Hurry, hurry**

 **(Come see about me)**

Hermione sighed looking at her music list inside her ipod and went to put on "Same Old Love" from Selena Gomez as she felt staying at home after the fiasco this morning and music seems to calm her down.

 **"Same Old Love" by Selena Gomez**

 **Take away your things and go**

 **You can't take back what you said, I know**

 **I've heard it all before at least a million times**

 **I'm not one to forget, you know**

 **I don't believe, I don't believe it**

 **You left in peace, left me in pieces**

 **Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees**

 **Right now, 'ow**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough**

 **Oh (that same old love) [2x]**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart**

 **Oh (that same old love) [2x]**

 **I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you**

 **I know, I've heard it all**

 **So don't you try and change your mind**

 **Cause I won't be changing too, you know**

 **You can't believe, still can't believe it**

 **You left in peace, left me in pieces**

 **Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees**

 **Right now, 'ow**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough**

 **Oh (that same old love) [2x]**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart**

 **Oh (that same old love) [2x]**

 **I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love [4x]**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough**

 **Oh (that same old love) [2x]**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart**

 **I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart**

 **Oh (that same old love) [2x]**

The next morning Hermione sat up in bed, a frown on her face as she rubbed a fist against her eye. After spending the better part of last night worrying over how her future in-laws were taking the news and spending singing in her house having fun like she used too which seems to calm her nerves. The news - no thanks to Harry her best friend -and the rest of it explaining things to her own parents and her family, she didn't really care if God, herself, was ringing the bell to her second floor flat.

The new Post-War Reformation laws certainly weren't helping her parents who are both muggles to understand the Wizarding World—which was already teeming so many concepts they still struggled to grasp especially since both her ex-boyfriends Jax and Seth are also in this marriage law. After she explained to her parents pacing back and forth while her family watched in horror looks as she has five suitors to get married too. First her best friend Harry James Potter, then there's Draco Malfoy (a pureblood) former enemy, Blaise Zabini as they're both Slytherins then there's Jason (Jax) Santos and Seth Patterson her ex-boyfriends which she gave her brothers an evil eye looks as she yelled at them demanding why they didn't tell her that Seth was bloody alive.

Henry bowed his head while Zane well he glowered his eyes at Jayden and Cameron who smiled sheepishly after they explained that it was too dangerous for her to find out like this and that they didn't want her to get her hopes up. Hermione of course got offended telling them that they had no right to keep that from her.

Ariel and Aqua who watched their baby sister raving over and over about how they had no right to keep that big of a secret from her until Ariel pointed out that she kept a huge secret from their family as she had to obliviate their parents without their knowledge which Hermione pointed out it was to protect their family. She didn't have a choice in the matter as the death eaters will come into their home and kill them instantly to get to her and she didn't want to do that. It took a few hours for the Granger family to agree anything until their father Daniel Granger calmly told his children to calm down so they can discuss the important matters.

It didn't get any better than they had when she'd received her Hogwarts letter. Being the youngest tends to be a good thing in the family but, the idea that they're youngest daughter besides the twins were going to be wed not one, not two, but, five wizards and that the law supported this made no precious little sense to them especially her brothers as they're already married with a family on their own and wasn't living in England but, they weren't supporting this law against their little sister Hermione to marry five suitors who are wizards.

Wincing, she pulled her quilt around her shoulders and waited, hoping that whoever it was at the stoop below would simply think she wasn't home at the moment.

Yet, her bell rang, again.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved her feet into her purple print slippers that she got for Christmas from her older sister Ariel with the pajamas that happen to match her slippers and rose from the bed, dragging her quilt with her.

 _'Please don't let that be Mum and Dad!'_ Hermione thought to herself worriedly at this.

She adored her parents and her siblings don't get her wrong but, it had been all she could do to convince her father that a Muggle wasn't going to be allowed into the Ministry including her brothers who happened to be Wizards and to give Drusilla and Marcham 'Marc' a piece of his mind including her brothers -which was exactly what he had planned to threaten to do. She didn't think she had the strength to have that particular discussion the second time or the third time with her older brothers who are quite very protective with their sisters especially Hermione who's the youngest before the twins were born.

She was also refusing to admit that her mind was just possibly wandering back to that kiss whenever she wasn't keeping complete and total track of her thoughts. The . . . troublesome kiss, and stupid Draco for thinking it would have made a difference, anyway or the kiss that she had with Seth almost sexually between them in their old club house which was her secret hide out with her boys (Jax and Seth) are the only ones in her relationship that knew where she'd be now it's more of Harry, Jax and Seth despite how she and Harry aren't in a relationship but, since her older brother Jay told Harry about the place she figured she added him in the list after she put one of the strongest protection charm around the place not wanting anyone to find especially death eaters.

But then that thought led her to remembering her very favorite phrase at the moment. Draco Malfoy is an idiot. Then, the world was right again, for a few bright and glimmering minutes.

Sighing, she trudged down the steps and across the three-floor building's small foyer. The silhouettes though front door's white-curtained window gave her hope. Neither party was tall enough to be her father.

The bell rang one final time as she finally turned the knob. Who the bloody hell could be so certain she was even home that they'd be this insistent?

Her answer came from the form of two witches-one blonde and one red hair. And both beaming to her, like they knew a secret.

Hermione's shoulders dropped as she stepped aside to allow Ginny and Luna inside.

"I take it you both heard?"

"Well, we ran into Harry last night," Luna started, rushing passing Hermione to dart up the stairs.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at this "Oh really?"

"Yes really," Ginny continued as she gave a small smile "And he sorts of … told us about your Matching?"

Sighing again, Hermione shook her head as she closed the door and followed them up to her flat. The pair of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor witches had been inseparable after the War with Hermione on occasion acting more like twins than the Patils. Sometimes Cho would come along into their circle of friends which was awkward at first—For Harry, both Cho and Ginny were ex-girlfriends of Harry well mostly Ginny since they dated longer but, for Cho he was Harry's crush and ended their first horrible date when Cho was still sadden over her boyfriend Cedric's death in their 4th year. It was very terrible for both parts.

"What about you guys? Who's your match?"

Luna wiggled her finger at her "Don't you change the subject missy,"

Hermione pouted "Well I rather talk about you two instead of my matches guys. I'm not really in the mood to talk about this,"

"Harry pointed out that as well stating "Guys I don't think pushing Mione into this is going help much especially after the whole fiasco between her two ex-boyfriends" and then he went to meet up with Ron afterwards apparently he said that two of those suitors were your ex-boyfriends in the past?" Ginny sighed.

Hermione got quiet as they continued to follow her up to her flat, Harry and Cho both-had worn off when it became quite obvious neither of them had bruised ego left in the wake of their too-short relationship.

"Well…." Ginny said as she tugged Hermione inside the flat by her wrist and closed the door "Go on and get dressed. We'll wait,"

Hermione's brows drew together as Luna took the quilt off from her shoulders and folded it neatly "Dressed up for what exactly…?"

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw witches exchange a glance … an action that always ended up a cause of concern for Hermione.

"We're going to have a Girl's day," Luna announced, bouncing on the balls of her feet and undoing her efforts with the quilt by tossing it carelessly onto the sofa "And you're going to fill us in on everything. Cho is meeting us there with your sisters Ariel and Aqua," she explained.

Seeing to crumble where she stood, Hermione looked at Ginny, her expression twisted into one of helplessness "Not getting out of this am I Gin?"

Ginny pursed her lips as she shook her head, her brown eyes widening "Afraid not love. She… she found a Muggle magazine and read this article about female bonding rituals and how they can relieve stress and strengthen friendships, all at once so she's sort of been looking for an excuse," Ginny glanced at Luna again with a smile before speaking to Hermione behind her hand "She's also really excited about it and you know how she gets besides the girls are going to save us a spot to where we're going while we get you to get ready,"

"Well… alright… do I need to wear anything pacific for this thing?"

"Nope just bring your pretty self Mia," Luna perked up.

Hermione chuckled "Well alright then," as she went to her bedroom to change while Ginny and Luna waited in the living room chatting about who knows what.

A few minutes later Hermione came out dressing casual but, not casual. She had a purple tang top with black jeans and had high top sandals that showed her pink toe nails with a flower on her big toe on both feet.

Ginny whistled leaving Hermione to blush "You look fabulous darling," she says giving her a blow kiss.

Hermione laughed "You don't look bad yourself. Shall we ladies," she replied.

"We shall," Luna and Ginny smiled while Hermione grabbed her purse as they went out to have a Girls Day with the girls.

It took 20 minutes for Hermione, Ginny and Luna to look for Cho, Ariel and Aqua as they were waving at them chatting away.

"Mya!" Ariel waved at her sister.

"Hey big sister," Hermione smiled hugging her big sister "Hey Aqua, Hey Cho,"

"Hey Mia," Aqua and Cho smiled.

"So what's the agenda on this "Girls Day" for us hmm?"

Luna beamed "We're going to have a spa day," she perked up "And don't worry I got us the best one in the Wizarding World and it's just down the block from here. I also got connections to this place because you never guess who owns it," she explained.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Luna beamed "Why Susan and Hannah of course they got us free access to everything since we're all good friends,"

"That's great I really need one," Ginny sighed at this.

"Amen to that sister," Aqua piped at this "Especially at this barbaric law," she snorted.

Hermione groaned "Aqua not now… please…" she weakly says.

Aqua soften her eyes "Sorry cookie. I'm just so mad that you have to marry those blokes and two of them happens to be your ex-boyfriends that must've been awkward," she winced at this.

"Don't remind me," Hermione puts her palm against her face.

The way Luna and Ginny were talking about on how uncertain that their friendship needed strengthening but, hoping maybe the girls could give her some much needed perpective on the matter of her pending nuptials, Hermione gave a nod as they headed inside chatting away.

"Name?" the lady Fifi replied.

"Luna Lovegood," Luna answered.

Fifi looked at the monitor nodding at this "Ah yes Luna Lovegood with her five friends Hermione, Aries and Aqua Granger, Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang at 12:20 right in time nice work ladies?" she asked.

"Yes ma'me."

Fifi smiled "Here you go Miss. Lovegood, Mistress Bones and Mistress Abbott pacifically gave you ladies the best room in the Spa which is in the VIP section," she began to say as she went to grab five different robes purple, blue, red, pink, and green "These are your robes, slippers on each of your sizes and here's your mask when you have a facial with the brochures," she explained.

"Thank you very much Fifi,"

"Of course,"

Once everyone went inside that's when Hermione and the girls changed into their robes quickly as they decided to get a mud bath first seeing it seemed soothing from what Luna been told anyway.

"So are we going to talk about it or do we have to get it out of you?" Ginny answered.

Hermione sighed and explained exactly what happen for the maybe 10th time except this time it was her friends. Ariel and Aqua already knew this since they saw each other last night which is why the Granger twin sisters thought a spa day would be perfect for a "Girls Day" which is exactly what their little sister needed after the hectic day that she had yesterday.

"So wait-"Cho reached across the tiles to pat Hermione's hand blindly as she was between the girls of Ginny and Luna while Ariel and Aqua were between Hermione across from them "You kissed Draco Malfoy and Seth Patterson who you nearly had sex with," she squeaked at this.

"You never told me that," Ariel pouted.

"Didn't want to say much when it comes with Seth Red especially in front of daddy and you know how he gets," Hermione sighed.

Ariel and Aqua sighed "I suppose that makes sense he always had a soft spot for you since you're his little girl," Aqua whispered.

"I heard that," Hermione flatly says.

"So let me get this straight not only you nearly had sex with Seth your ex-boyfriend who you thought was dead from the Army and kissed Draco Malfoy the one person who I like to remind you been bullying us since your first day in Hogwarts," Ginny pointed out.

Groaning, Hermione pulled the gel mask from her eyes and sat up, cringing at the way the gritty cucumber and sea-salt mud bath scraped her bare bum. Girl's Day…. What a wonderful notion that was "You're not listening to me Gin, he kissed me and for Seth… well…. We had a moment and next thing I knew we were snogging out of each other before Jax patronus interrupted us in my secret hang out spot back in my home town," she huffed.

"And you kissed him back not once but, twice on two different men," Luna pointed out, wagging her finger in Hermione's direction "So the distinction you just made is completely lost Mia,"

"Oh fine," Hermione pouted in a whisper as she hung her head, very irritated by the subject matter but, aware they weren't going to let her out of talking about it.

A mischievous grin curved Cho's lips "So… if you kissed two men yesterday that means that kiss that you did was really good then yeah?"

"Cho" Hermione gasps at this who looked offended "Honestly is that all you can say after all that,"

"Well of course darling," Cho grinned "Besides from all the rumors around Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts thanks to Pansy Parkinson I heard he's a devil in bed," she winked at this.

"Oh honestly Cho," Hermione huffed.

"So…." Ariel as a grin was shown in her face "Who's kisses better Draco Malfoy the bully or your ex-lover Seth Patterson?" she asked.

Burying her face in her muddy hands, Hermione spoke loud enough to be heard around her palms "Yes! Damn it all they're both amazing kissers okay. Are you all happy now,"?

"Ecstatic?!" Ariel and the girls answered.

Sighing, Cho sat up in her own in-ground bath and pulled her mask down around her neck "I know it's not what you wanted Mia but, you're going to marry the bloke. Not only Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Jason (Jax) Santos and Seth Patterson your ex-boyfriends and Harry Potter. You're marrying all five sexy men in the Wizarding World. I would think you should be relieved that kissing him wasn't not that good. Now I don't know about your past with this Jax or Seth fellow but, it seems to me that they still care about you despite how you all broke up years ago," she pointed out.

"I guess your right…" Hermione muttered under her breath as she lifted her head and leaned back in her bath once more. She hated it but, Cho's words did make perfect sense "I just… I adore Harry you guys know I do. I just wish Harry, Blaise, Jax or Seth saw me being kissed by Draco Malfoy of all people…" she whispered.

"Because your worried how uneven things will be if you have a spark with Draco but, not one with Harry, Blaise, Jax or Seth," Ginny waved her hands in the air, as though she was conducting some silent orchestra as she spoke "Or are you worried because you think you'll have one with each men that happens to be your future husbands,"

"Aren't you mad at me Gin I mean Harry's your ex-boyfriend?" Hermione sadly says.

Ginny soften her eyes "Sweetie Harry and I broke up years ago. I'll always love Harry and I know he'll always love me… but, our relationship was mutual between us. Am I angry that you're match with Harry maybe a little but, I love Dean more… our relationship been better than we were dating in Hogwarts. I'll always love Harry and he knows that I'm just glad we can get past this but, we're not talking about my relationship with me and Harry we're talking about you Miss. Mia so don't you dare try to change the subject," she explained.

Hermione pouted "Damn it,"

"Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger," Aqua scolded her playfully.

"What… you would've agreed if you had five suitors as husbands wouldn't you?"

Aqua grew quiet "True… but, like Gin said we're not talking about our relationships we're talking about you," she pointed out.

Hermione sighed "Again I still don't know what to do. I'm going to find that loop hole even if I have less sleep over this,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whooooooooo I'm done with this chapter. Finally, it took awhile for me to come up with the chapter but, I did it. I didn't think it would take this long but, it did. So sorry about that but, you'll see 2-4 new chapters within this week hopefully.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Harry's Attractive Isn't He?**

"So to answer our question," Luna began to say with a serious look on her face "Are you worried because you think you'll have one with Draco, Harry, Blaise, Jax or Seth or are you worried on both parts," she asked.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully as she ran the tips of her fingers over her gritty-greenish-brown kneecaps, poking up through the surface of the mud bath "I don't know. I could quite honestly be either I think. I mean I don't want to be unfair to him and that's the biggest thing really. Marrying not just one but, five husbands… while you guys have two or three suitors while I have five it's not fair," she whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you that life is never fair Mama Mia," Aqua sighed.

"Yes I have been told that bunch of times but, I didn't think I would be in that position Aqua," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Aqua murmured at this.

"Well there's only one answer?" Cho wriggled about in her tub as she again gave that playfully smile of hers.

"And what's that Cho?"

"You have to kiss Harry,"

Blinking hard, Hermione tried to proceed that idea, but, her mind was suspiciously blank "I….I don't think I can do that… I've never looked at him like that before?"

"What's the matter Mia?" Luna asked, pouting -a rather adorable and amusing sigh, what the colored mud covering her face "Don't you think Harry's an attractive man?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she nodded "Well, of course Harry's attractive. He's…." her face fell and her eyes widened "Oh God. Harry's an attractive man isn't he?"

Her friends and her two sisters all nodded in reply.

"Well of course he's attractive he's always been attractive," Ginny huffed "I should know I dated the bloke longer then any of you,"

Ariel nodded to herself "And once again she's right about that,"

"And if my imput counts for anything," Cho said, steepling her finges "He's probably a great, no not great an amazing brilliant kisser than both mine and Ginny's relationship put together,"

Turning her head slowly, Hermione met Cho's gaze while Ginny's smiled a little.

Ginny shrugged "She's right. if he's that good when I was 16 or when they were 15, I can only imagine he's improved with age,"

Bitting her lip, Hermione tried very hard to imagine herself kissing Harry. Her posture dropping a bit as she failed—even an imagined scenario, the attempt ended with her and Harry laughing too hard to make a serious go of it—she asked her friends.

"What can't I see him that way guys,"

"You probably conditioned yourself not too-"Luna pointed out, her tone was reasonable "After all when you two were becoming very attractive people you are together, Harry fancied Ginny-well not at first mind you he fancied Cho—" Cho gave a small nod as the blond witched continued "Then there was Ginny who he dated longest while you had past boyfriends neither both Harry or Ron knew about it. Well that's not that's true Harry probably know about it but, Ron didn't because we all know how he has a bad temper and takes it the wrong way then you fancied He Whose Name Now Infuriates You,"

"What about Blaise?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't I be attractive to him too since he's part of being 'my husband to be' list?"

"Well don't you think he's attractive enough Mia?"

Hermione frowned "Well I never really talked to him that much back in school but, he seemed to be a flirt… and jokes a lot whenever he's around me… also he's one of Mal-"Hermione stopped herself before she took another breath to calm down "I mean Draco's close friends… wouldn't it be awkward if I felt myself attractive to him too?"

"And then there's your past ex-boyfriends Jax Santos and Seth Patterson. Tell us about them?"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling for a moment "Well… Jax and I grew up together in our old neighborhood and Seth just happens to be my big brother Jayden's best friend… he never really saw me that way until my 3rd year in Hogwarts when I was doing a performance for the children,"

"Children?" Ginny, Cho and Luna exclaimed.

"Oh yes I would perform for the children in need for charity we made enough to give them a home my sister in laws Mal and Sophia are both heads of the building and raised the orphan children who don't have a home,"

The girls gape at Hermione who smiled innocently giving her sisters a look.

"It's true she has a beautiful amazing voice sometimes we'd sing together in a band to raise more money just so the children would have a good home because of it with amount toys, clothes, food etc. anything really to give to the children. It was a big success for us," Aqua replied.

"Bloody hell,"

Hermione snickered as she nodded.

Again Cho shrugged "Back to the subject at hand it's just like learning spells and enchantments. You train yourself until the knowledge became ingrained and you know exactly what to cast when the situation calls for it,"

Hermione pondered what Cho said "You know Cho that actually makes sense," she twisted the crystal band around her finger "I need to sort through this somehow, if I can't figure a way out of this marriage law but, that would mean I have to marry all five of them… five suitors of pureblood wizards. Harry being a half blood except now he's not just my best friend… he's going to be my husband… how in Merlin did I get myself into this… getting married to five wizards… it's just not fair," she whispered.

Luna sat up now, sighing dramatically as she pulled her mask from her owl-like blue eyes. "I don't think there is a way out, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"You'd have to find a way to reverse the rate of Squib births, and it's not like the Ministry and every other Wizarding government hasn't tried." Ginny shook her head, once more patting Hermione's hand reassuringly.

"Pretty sure not even I could pull that off," Hermione said, tipping her head to one side as Ginny and Luna preoccupied herself with cleaning the mud from beneath the Gryffindor witch's nails while Cho continued to talk "No, just . . . reverse the decision, maybe. Find a way to change the results of the Match so it would only be Harry."

"And you'd be happy, then?" Luna asked, her brows inching up her forehead.

Smiling, Hermione nodded. "I think we'd both be."

"Except for the whole might-not-have-a-spark issue," Ginny said, frowning.

Hermione deflated at that. "Yeah."

"We already told you how you can find out."

Hermione looked from one Ravenclaw to the other, and back. "Refresh my memory?" She knew the answer had been handed to her, she simply couldn't recall it—or she didn't want to.

Luna leaned forward, looking past Hermione to meet Cho's, Ginny's, Ariel and Aqua's gaze, before the four said in unison, "Kiss Harry!"

Pouting, Hermione pulled her mask into place and sank down into the grainy mud. She had known the answer, but it was as intriguing as it was terrifying. To Luna and Cho, it was only a kiss, but to Hermione, it was a simple act that could change one of the most important things in her life, forever—her friendship with Harry.

"Why do I have to kiss Harry again?"

"Because you loooooove him," Ariel teased.

Hermione pouted "I'm kidding Mimi relax babez," Ariel patting her hand "Even if that's true you have to kiss him just to see if there's such a spark and even there is well at least you know since you already know that there's sparks between you, Seth and Draco. all you got to do is kiss Harry, Blaise and Jax…and I know you have every right to be mad at me, Aqua, Jayden, Cameron, Henry and Zane for keeping a huge secret from you over the years when we didn't tell you about Seth being alive and we're sorry about that bug. We were just trying to protect you since we all knew how Seth's death affected mostly along with the rest of us and babe," cupping her sister chin to look at her "He still loves you. They both do and even if this marriage law does work out I'm sure you'll figure out how to tame the boys since you have them wrapped around your little finger," she winked causing the girls to giggle at this.

Pouting, Hermione pulled her mask into place and sank down into the grainy mud. She had known the answer, but it was as intriguing as it was terrifying. To Luna and Cho, it was only a kiss, but to Hermione, it was a simple act that could change one of the most important things in her life, forever—her friendship with Harry.

The same day in the other side of the Wizarding World of the Malfoy Manor. Draco was explaining to his parents well last night mind you but, unfortunately it didn't help Lucius Malfoy as he was still being a bit dramatic over this.

"They can't possibly be serious about this?!" Lucius roared, crumbling the missive—which only confirmed the absurd news Draco had given him when he had returned from work, last night "What the bloody hell is wrong with these people. FIVE SUITORS marrying the Granger girl!? And you just happen to be one of those Suitors to marry her!? It's absolutely absurd!?"

Draco blinked, his grey eyes widening… but, he wasn't quite certain if he was relived his father was echoing his own words from yesterday or if he was disturbed at suddenly noticing the startling resemblance between himself and his father Lucius "That's-that's what I said!"

"I really thought this insanity would be sorted before they got to you but, this-this is travesty! You're simply expected to marry that-that-that Granger girl!?'

Narcissa sighed as she shook her head, her attention on the needlepoint she was directing with a wave of her wand. They'd gone over all this last night…. were her son and her husband suffering some sort of anger-induced amnesia.

"And they want you to share her with POTTER no less?!"

"Well actually- "Narcissa calmly leaving her husband Lucius and Draco to turn to her who's been silent during the conversation "Ms. Granger is marrying five suitors remember. Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini who I likely want to point out is one of Draco's best friends since childhood and … two other suitors who just happens to be Ms. Granger's ex-boyfriends who she doesn't talk about it in her past Lucius," she calmly replied.

"And who are those two ex-boyfriends of Ms. Granger I wonder?" Lucius asked.

Draco sighed "Jason Santos who Granger mentioned called him 'Jax' then his half-brother Seth Patterson. I also found out they're purebloods and lived in America their whole lives at least from what I can tell from Granger's perspective anyway,"

"Wait…" Narcissa calmly paused "Did you just say Jason Santos…." That name sounded very familiar to her but, couldn't point out where she heard it from.

"Yes unfortunately I never talked to the bloke that much since we both hated each other. We didn't make a good impression at the Ministry since we're too upset over the marriage law and he was named after his father but, prefers to be called 'Jax' not Jason," Draco pointed out.

"Hmmm…" was the only say from Narcissa.

"And they still want you to share her with Potter and four other blokes that's barbaric?!"

Draco shook his head, sighing "I said that too father!"

As he spent a moment fuming in silence, Narcissa caught her son's gaze from across the sitting room. She shook her head, again, an expression of disdain flitting across her face at how the young man had managed to wind up his father twice about the same matter in less than twenty-four hours.

She set down her wand, her work placing itself neatly on the ottoman at her feet. Rising from the chaise, she crossed to her husband's side. "You will stand for it because this is the law Lucius," their last attempts to change laws had hardly won them any favors or any favors, or even a moment's peace of mind; in fact, it had nearly cost their lives.

He scowled—again concerning Draco over the question of familial resemblance—and took his wife's hands in his own. "You cannot tell me you are thrilled at the idea of having that Mud . . . that Muggle-born as a daughter-in-law. Or at the fact that she will have not one, not two but, five husbands besides our son do you Cissa?"

A surprised laugh bubbled out of her "Of course I'm not happy about the situation, Lucius!" she drew a deep breath and let it out slowly from between her lips as she held his steely gaze "But, it's the past the time for us to stop railing against what this is. These matches are in the best interest of all of you whether we like or not. Would you really be content with a grandchild who did not possess magic? Imagine how Ms. Granger is feeling out of all this. The young girl has not one, not two but, five husbands. Seeing her ex-lovers being chosen to be one of her husband's isn't going change anything Lucius or the fact that one of those husbands who supposed to be 'claimed to be dead' or the other who somehow cheated on her when she was very young and didn't take the news very well through a blackmail from her ex-boyfriend crazy ex-girlfriend Bella or how he tried to save her during the war when we could've lost our only son Lucius because of your bad decisions over the years," she explained.

"At least it wasn't Weasel," Draco shrugged causing his mother to glare at him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy watch your tongue young man," Narcissa warned her son.

Draco bowed his head "I'm sorry Mother," he whispered.

"And besides... despite everything Lucius Blaise Zabini is also in the same dilemma as we are," Narcissa replied "And you know better than anyone not to piss off the Zabini family Lucius since they're the only ones besides Theodore Nott's family that still contacts with us while the rest of the Wizarding World wants nothing to do with us because of our mistake from the war,"

Squaring his jaw, Lucius dropped his gaze "I suppose I would not,"

The tension in Narcissa's shoulders eased and she nodded. None of the other families were making a spectacle of themselves by fussing over this—perhaps they were fussing privately, for all she knew—and she would not allow what little Post-War standing they'd gained to be damaged by becoming the first pure-bloods to fuss publicly.

"Besides," Draco said with a shrug as he eyed the greed-silver band around his finger; Merlin he wasn't even certain why he'd put the damned thing on "Granger said she's going to try to find a way out of this marriage law. If anyone can …." He shrugged again as he let his words trail off

Narcissa's brows crept up her forehead at what was almost a statement of praise toward the girl falling from her son's lips. Her husband, however . . ..

"WHAT?!" the color that had drained from his face for barley a blink flooded right back in "She's looking for a way out?! A way out of marrying a Malfoy! Any witch should be pleased at such a match that insult?! I demanded why she'd do such a horrible thing,"

Draco thought perhaps his father was a bit too temperamental at the moment to rightly recall Granger's less-than pleasant history between her and the Malfoy family.

"Father may I speak?"

Lucius eyebrows went high "You may…" he stiffly replied.

"Granger and I hate each other we both know that. Mother knows that and she knows that," Draco shrugged "The biggest one back in the war on what happen in that particular room…." As his eyes trailed over the art room where both his parents face expression drained "If you can't recall then you have a bad memory than mother" he stiffly replied.

He jumped a little as he noticed the withering look his mother was giving him. And he couldn't say he blamed her—especially not as Father went one another tear. She'd just gotten him to think reasonably about the situation and Draco had gone and dashed those efforts with a single sentence.

Lucius Malfoy had once had so much power, so much influence. Now he had to go along with absurd new rules and standards of conduct . . . and he could do nothing about them but huff and rage in the privacy of the Manor's walls. It wasn't that Draco didn't understand, it was only that he wished his father had chosen a coping mechanism that involved far less yelling.

As Father sank himself into another pointless tirade, Draco crept from the room on careful, quiet footfalls where someone flooed to the Malfoy Manor to reveal Blaise Zabini and his family.

"Draco you in here mate?" Blaise called in the background.

Draco sighed mumbling under his breath "In here Blaise,"

Blaise whispered something in Italian to his mother and grandmother along with his family as he went to join his best friend while the adults talk in the family room.

"Mrs. Zabini lovely to see you," Draco nodded kissing his best friend's mother on the cheek.

"Likewise Draco where's your mother and father? We have so much to discuss" Mrs. Zabini replied kissing her son's best friend on the cheek.

"Cissa," Mrs. Zabini exclaimed kissing her friend Narcissa on each cheek with her mother in law from her late husband who did the same "You look lovelier as I last saw you,"

Narcissa beamed "As always like you Sophia," she says.

The ladies chatted while Lucius Malfoy pouted where he was greeted from his longtime friend Mr. Zabini (Blaise's father) Riven Zabini was a good friend of Lucius since childhood so it would make a lot of sense if their sons were friends as well along with Severus Snape and the rest of the Slytherins.

"I take it you heard Lucius that both our sons are going to marry the muggleborn witch," Riven casually sipped his drink while their wives were chatting away along with his mother.

"I did….and how do you feel about that old friend?"

"Honestly…"

Lucius slowly nod at this "Honestly?"

"Don't me wrong this marriage law is barbaric but, I heard about all about Miss. Granger from Blaise point of view. It would seem that Blaise is very fond of the girl and I want my son to be happy and if this Miss. Granger makes him happy then who am I to stop that," Riven shrugged.

Lucius stared at his old friend like he was mental "You serious?"

"As a heart attack and I also heard about … Miss. Granger's past lovers Jason Santos and Seth Patterson… I recognize the Santos family is an old family friend in Italy,"

"You know him?"

"Oh yes… he reminds me of you Lucius except more …collected and keeps to himself especially with the Wizarding World. He had the best reputation in Italy, nearly made a scandal out of it stating that he made two witches pregnant out of wedlock. Both sons want nothing to do with the father as they're very protective with their mothers who recently got married to another wizard and gained a family because of it and their step fathers who both sons gain more respect than their father. They don't take very likely to others who disrespect muggleborn witches or wizards as both families are very fond with muggleborns and didn't believe the same beliefs as most pureblood families do in England," Riven explained.

"Really?"

"Yes really. In fact, I'm surprised Jason didn't find out about this marriage law and I have no doubt that neither of his sons want to tell him about it as they don't want anything to do with their biologically father who their both their mothers claimed to call him 'as a dead beat father' to both to their mothers. It would have explained why Jax and Seth are very protective with Miss. Granger as their childhood friends in their neighborhood,"

Lucius gave his thinking _'hmm'_ expression as he pondered this new information "And have you meet Miss. Granger. From what Draco told me through his years in Hogwarts she's the smartest witch in their school year… after Potter's mum Lily Potter 'nee Evans. Severus made his comments about the Potter boy thinking he's James copy but, failed to see that on many occasions over the years," he explained.

"I didn't meet her in person but, I have heard of her from Blaise himself. He was very fond of her and you know me Lucius I never believed what your family believed as we were raised differently since both my wife and I were both from Italy so in the Italian Wizarding World were raised differently than in England,"

"I supposed that's true since Cissa and I visit you on every occasion when we both have time," Lucius calmly replied.

While the Malfoy's and Zabini's were discussing what they're going to do with the marriage law Hermione was practically barreled through the door of 12 Grimmald Place as Harry opened the door. Swallowing hard at the severe expression on her face, he said belatedly "Hermione, come on in,"

Hermione gave a smile "Thank you…" as she entered herself inside the house as she spun the heel knowing this would change everything which she hoped it wouldn't "Harry we need to talk," saying those _'four horrible words'_ were one of the reasons girls don't like to hear or having no idea how to broach the subject.

Harry closed the door behind him as Harry darted his gaze about "This sounds serious?"

She tried not to fidget in place, twisting her ring around her finger for the … oh, she'd lost track of how many times she'd done that in the last hour, alone. "It is. But, it's not… well… sort of,"

"Um, okay," Harry said, unsure what to make of her nervous demeanor. "Why don't we go sit in the parlor or maybe in the balcony that might settled things a bit better?"

Nodding, she turned and headed there. She was already settled on the sofa by the time he stepped into the room. The parlor that they headed had a balcony so it helped both ways for Hermione.

"So uh what's going on Mione?" he asked as he sat besides her.

"I…." She met his gaze and pouted. The way he was staring at her—but, wasn't this how he always stared at her—twisted her stomach into giddy knots "Oh Merlin! I'm making this too hard I'm thinking too much!" she cried out.

Harry's eyes widen as he watched her clasp her hands together rocking back and forth a little in place "Hermione? What's going on?"

Sighing, her shoulders slumped as she shook her head "There's-there's something that we need to get out of the way?"

His brows rising up over the wire rims of his glasses, he nodded as he waited for her to elaborate. Yet as she stared back at him, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly a few times, he realized she couldn't manage to get out whatever it was she wanted to say.

With another nod, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and sank back into the sofa, pulling her with him. He hoped the more relaxed position would help set her at ease, at least a little "Just take your time. Mione. Whatever it is. It's okay,"

"That's the thing Harry," Hermione said in a whisper nearly broken, curling herself into his side and resting her cheek against his chest "I'm not sure if it is…"

Harry's lips twitched looking down on his best friend "Well just tell me what happen and we'll work it out okay," he offered.

Hermione pouted looking a bit ashamed of herself which left Harry to lift her chin "Mione it's okay whatever it is it's going to be okay,"

Hermione gave a sad smile after a few deep, calming breaths she told him about her day with Luna and Ginny as they brought her to the spa where she's meeting with her two sisters Ariel and Aqua along with Cho rambling on and on about how she told her parents last night on what's going on. Her father Daniel went mental stating he doesn't want his little girl to get married to young but, not to one or two but, five wizards who Hermione pointed out to her parents that two of them are her ex boyfriends Jax Santos and Seth Patterson which left her brothers face expression to drain while her sisters in law were confuse they weren't aware of that part of secret so you can imagine how she felt. That's when she explained about the spa day with the girls and how they pointed out that they should kiss while Harry nodded throughout most of it… and then she reached to the important conclusion. She felt the unmistakable shift in his posture as his spin stiffened.

Harry had a blank expression "They-they said that we should-?

"Yes,"

"And what do you think?"

Hermione frowned, the quickened beat of her heart beneath her ear not helping to sooth her nerves "I…I think… if we're going to be married then maybe it's better to know sooner, rather than later, whether or not there's something between us or not. Does that make any sense Harry?"

Harry nodded, letting out a sigh "It does. Ron pointed out the same thing but, I didn't know you were thinking the same with Ginny or the girls about this,"

Hermione eyebrows went high in surprised "Ron? When did you see him?"

"Last night apparently he has to marry Seamus Finnagin and Pansy Parkinson… since my parents...Sirius, Remus or Tonks are…" Harry voice drifted away as his eyes downcast sadly.

Hermione's soften her eyes "Oh Harry…" as she gave him a hug to comfort him.

"Did you ask what Andie thought?"

"I did…" Harry slowly nod at this "She thought the marriage law was barbaric her words not mine," he chuckled at the memory "And that's when Teddy comes in the room asking me what we were talking about. I told him as discreet as I can possibly can. I told him the truth without making it too difficult for him to understand. He seems to think it's a good idea since me and you are getting married which Andie and I were very amused by that notion," he chuckled at this.

"He also said that whoever this Seth and Jax fellow he's going to kick their butts for hurting his favorite Mimi," he chuckled twitched his lips in amuse.

Hermione groaned at this "Oh did he now?" she looked a bit amuse by this trying to hold her giggles then realize what Harry said a few minutes ago "Wait a minute did you just say Ron has to marry Seamus. Seamus Finnagin and Pansy Parkinson," she cried out in protest.

"Yes, yes I did. Apparently Pansy choice of suitors were both Ron and Seamus. Two Gryffindor's for the Slytherin Ice Princess and she went mad not liking the choice in the matter and neither did Ron or Seamus since they all hate each other since our school days,"

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes in horror "That's what Ron and I both said," Harry pointed out noticing her horror expression.

"So let me get this straight… Neville who I heard from Luna told me that Neville is going to marry Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood then there's Ron who has to marry Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnagin then there's Ginny who's currently engaged with Dean Thomas and added another bloke Theodore Nott who's a Slytherin and happens to be Draco's' friends from school-"Hermione pondered in thought trying to remember everyone "Then there's Cho who's going to marry Greg Goyle another friend of Draco's and Oliver Wood, then my two sisters with the Weasley Twins Fred and George but, since they're already married they don't count," she pouted leaving Harry to pat her on the back chuckling at this "Then there's me. marrying five blokes. You, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, then my two ex-boyfriends Jason 'Jax' Santos and Seth Patterson," she cried out in protest waving her arms dramatically "Why in Merlin do I have to have that many blokes while the rest of our friends have 2-3 matches?!" she pouted.

Harry shrugged "I wish I knew Mione. I really do,"

"It's not fair," Hermione pouted.

"Didn't anyone tell you that life is never fair,"

Hermione huffed "Yes, yes I have,"

"Then there you go…so…" Harry shifted turning to face his best friend "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"That thing that we talked about before?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze that made her realize what he was talking about and made an 'O' and straighten up a bit "You mean about us kissing?"

"Yes…"

"So…does that mean you want to try?"

He was already looking at her. She froze in his loose embrace, aware rather suddenly of how close they were. So close, she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin.

There was simply . . . something in the way he was looking at her. Had he ever looked at her like that before? She couldn't recall, but it made the air catch in her throat.

Bracing her palms on the cushion beneath her, she raised up a bit. Her heart hammered against her rib cage and her lips tingled as he lowered his head toward hers.

The first brush of his mouth over hers was soft, feathery. She felt warmth rush into her face, and butterflies zip through her stomach as she leaned up just a bit more, pressing her lips more firmly against his practically straddling his lap as they started to kiss roughly with tongue.

He felt the gentle scrape of her teeth, and the tip of her tongue flicking teasingly. Just as he opened to her, she pulled back, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, I'm—I'm sorry, Harry! Was . . . ." She chewed on her lip nervously before she could finish the question. "Was that too much?"

Puffing out his cheeks, he shook his head. "Not, um, no. Not at all."

She shifted up to sit beside him, again. They stared at the far wall of the parlor in silence for a few heartbeats.

"I don't know if I feel better or worse than that but, it was nice," she whispered, uncertainty causing her tone to waver.

Harry nodded, though he tried not to grin. That had been nice. If only they'd known that years ago.

"So," he finally said, turning toward her, "the nibbling, licking at my bottom lip while straddling my lap thing?"

A blush darkened her cheeks instantly. "It's just . . . something I do. I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I Harry?"

His eyebrows shot up and uttered an appreciative laugh. "Merlin no! Mione that was… Wow! I wasn't expected that at all but, wow!

"Thanks."

Another strained moment passed before he said, "No wonder Malfoy looked dazed afterwards… I can't speak for the others but, I'm sure that Jax and Seth would've agreed with me since you guys were a couple before."

She scowled at him, but curled into his side, once more.

"Even if that's true… I can't help but, not hate either of them for what they did… despite our relationship with Jax and Seth. I'll always love them both and they know that and that's never going to change…"

Harry looked down watching her face expression deep in thought "Mione what exactly happen between you and Jax…" he asked in whisper tones.

"A lot of things that words were exchanged and …he just broke my heart…and for Seth… our breakup was mutual between us but, it still hurt that he couldn't tell me that he was alive years ago… or else we would've be in this horrid mess right now,"

He sat back again, dropping his arm around her. "I don't know if I feel better or worse, either."

Hermione nodded, smirking as she reiterated his words from the Ministry corridor yesterday. "At least the wedding night's going to be interesting."

"Any chance we can get away with locking Malfoy in the wardrobe?"

Giggling she murmured, "You read my mind." Though, even as she said that, there was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that things wouldn't play out quite that way.

"And what about Blaise, Jax and Seth?" she asked amuse by this.

"They can be locked in the wardrobe too," Harry shrugged causing her to laugh.

"Harry James Potter," she scolded him playfully.

"What? We both know you were thinking it too Mione,"

"Hardly,"

"So what now?" Harry asked looking at his ring which was red and green with a side of purple as he couldn't help but, look at the colors.

"I don't know… I was hoping you would know,"

"I got nothing,"

"Me either,"

"At least we know that there's defiantly sparks between us?" Harry mocked on Dru's words last night causing her to giggle.

"I should go," Hermione announced.

"But, you just got here?"

"Still… no time for the present Harry,"

Harry nodded at this "I'll walk you out?"

Hermione smiled as they headed to the front door but, before she could step outside Harry pushed her against the wall with another surprise kiss that sparks flew between them that it caused Hermione to wrap her legs around him. Harry made a grunt sound that you can hear sounds coming from the house. Harry lifted her up grabbing her butt that made her moan until Harry's lips moved to her neck drawing kisses that the two started to held hands as her arms was above her head.

"Harry…" she moaned.

"Hmm…" was all he can say.

"Harry…mmph…" she was cut off by Harry's lips as they started to kiss again that caused her in surprise that she couldn't help but, moan making out for a few minutes until he lets go of her and looked a bit satisfied yet he looked surprised by his sudden movements as they were breathing heavily.

"Wh-what was that for?"

Harry chuckled "I have no idea… I just…" he cupped her face gently staring at her "If I knew you were going to kiss like that I would've went out with you a long time ago," causing them to chuckle "Owl me when you get home safely okay,"

Hermione looked confuse but, soften her eyes at this gently touching his face as he closed his eyes with her gentle touch "Will do," she whispered as they both couldn't help but, stare at each other's lips and haven't moved their spots yet.

"Harry…"

"Hmmm…."

"Aren't you going to move so I can go home?"

Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head by putting her down as they both cleaned themselves up "Right sorry,"

"Don't be I'll see you later,"

"Yeah you will,"

Once Hermione cleaned herself up she paused giving Harry a goodnight kiss "Don't be stranger huh?" she says.

"I won't see you Mione,"

"See you Harry," Hermione kissed him quickly and apparated with a soft 'pop' heading home while Harry stood there that felt like hours with a goofy smile on his face and shook his head.

"Merlin what a kiss…" Harry mumbled touched his lips which in surprised was still tingling _'hmmm…'_ he couldn't help but, wondered if Dru was right but, shook his head over the six of them getting married with some sort of spark. In the other side of town Hermione was holding back a smile herself and sighed.

"Kretcher!" he called.

A soft _'pop'_ revealed a house elf "Master Harry called Kretcher?" he bowed.

"Yes can you make dinner I'm starving,"

Kretcher bowed "Of course master. What would you like?"

Harry rubbed his chin in though "A sandwich would be good. A ham sandwich please with some soup since it's a bit chilly inside with hot tea and can you add some crackers for that soup. I'll be in the office since I'm going to be working on some things," he answered.

"Of course master," Kretcher answered with a bow.

"Thank you Kretcher," Harry called.

Kretcher bowed as a soft 'pop' as he headed to the kitchen to make the meal while Harry headed to the Black library. He hasn't been in the library in a few weeks since this probably might be a good start to help with the marriage law.

Harry sat down on the chair where his cell phone went off. He saw it was Ron.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate it's me,"

"Oh hey Ron what's up?"

"Not much…. Listen I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow?"

"Nah no plans tomorrow I have a day off why?"

"Well I was thinking since I'm on break for a week from Quiddich I thought we can hang out like we used too and I thought we can bring Mione as well. It's been awhile since I last saw her,"

"Yeah that would be great. I just saw her not that long ago so I'm sure it's fine. You should let her know just to be sure,"

"Yeah I know…" Ron paused for a moment "So uh Ginny told me that she suggested to Hermione that you two will kiss if there's any spark between you two?"

Harry groaned; his ex-girlfriend news flies fast through the Weasley family.

"She did mention that once or twice today,"

"So…."

"So…."

"Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"If there's any spark between you two. I mean come on don't leave me hanging,"

"Hanging…?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows "Have you been watching those American shows again?"

…." Maybe…"

Harry chuckled "If there's any sparks between Mione and I you'd be the first one to know,"

"And…."

"And… there's sparks…between us…" Harry paused "Ron … are you sure you're okay with this it's not like Mione and I have any say in this you know,"

"Why would I be upset over this. You know Mione and I broke up a long time ago,"

"True… but, I don't want any bad blood between us,"

"Trust me Harry Mione and I talked about this loads of times besides our break up was mutual so there's no bad blood between us,"

"Are you sure…?"

"I'm positive,"

"You don't feel awkward over this?"

"Not really I mean sure it might be for a while but, I'll always love Mione and she'll always love me. I think people expected us to be married with kids on our own but, as it turns out there's just no spark not like you two and that's saying a lot coming from me,"

"How come you never told me before?"

"How could I? We were preparing the war and … I guess we didn't have the time to think about it ya know,"

"And how did your mum take it?"

"Mum's mum you know how she is. She actually expected Gin and I to be married with you and Mione. Ginny and I even talked about this awhile back and told mum that our feelings for each other isn't what it used to be and she just have to live with it since Ginny's engaged with Dean Thomas and that other bloke,"

"You mean Theodore Nott?"

"Yeah him. Hey! How did you know that?"

"Mione told me. I told you we just saw each other today?"

"You never said that,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm finally done with this story. It took me awhile but, I finally managed to continue my story now. like I said I'm multitasking on each story so it shouldn't be long till I update.**


End file.
